Blind Love Blind Faith
by VioletEyedPrincess
Summary: Non-magic, AU. After being adopted by Dr. Severus Snape after the accident that took away his parents and his sight, Harry and Severus travel to Forks to start anew. What will happen when Harry meets Jasper Cullen? JH/HPS, Slash. Ch 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

(Smiles happily) Alrighty, this is the first chapter of my new Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. I recently got the idea of making a Harry/Jasper pairing and things evolved from there. Things may be slow to update since I am also working on my Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover: Deaths Angels. I hope you all like this and please review! I love knowing what you all think of my fanfic's and I would love to know what I could improve on. Now, on to the story!

Warnings: Swearing, male/male pairings, violence, AU non-magic.

Pairings: Jasper/Harry, Edward/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, slight Dean/Harry.

Things I have changed: Like my other Harry Potter/Twilight crossover I made it so that the Cullen's are able to eat food but it is slightly tasteless to them. Other than that I have made it so that they can sleep but it is not needed, like breathing.

-Thoughts-

{Latin}

[Alice's visions]

Chapter 1.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(St. Mungo's Hospital, Harry age 10)

Severus Snape walked briskly down the hallway towards the room where his current patient was waiting for him. He was one of the more well known doctors in London and worked for the prestigious hospital known as St. Mungo's. His onyx eyes were trained on the door as he reached out and pushed it open. A small ten year old boy was sitting up on the bed, bandages wrapped around his eyes. Severus looked around the room and noticed that the boy, named Harry Potter, had two visitors, both who he knew from when he was young and in school. Harry James Potter had been admitted into the hospital after being in an accident that took the lives of James Potter and Lily Evens Potter, and had also taken away the boys sight.

"What is it Harry? You know I am busy."Severus asked, ignoring the sputtering that came from Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.

"I was wondering, when can I leave here?"Harry asked, turning his head in the direction where Severus was.

Severus sighed softly and ran a pale hand through his silky black hair. He blinked and looked towards the chairs that were occupied by Sirius and Remus Lupin, who was a friend of James'. Sirius narrowed his grey-blue eyes at the doctor while Remus placed a hand on his friends shoulder in order to calm Sirius down.

"You have only been here for a week and a half Harry. It will take about a month for your eyes to fully heal."Severus said, looking back at the small boy and noticing the slumped shoulders.

"Look here Snape, it shouldn't take that long for his eyes to heal."Sirius barked, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Severus coldly.

"His eyes were nearly sliced open by shards of metal. He was lucky that he just lost his sight than his life. His eyes suffered much damage and it will take longer than one who got blinded from light."Severus snapped, making Sirius cringe but frown.

"Harry, we'll come visit another time."Remus said, standing up and moving over to the child's side, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

Sirius copied Remus and followed the sandy blond out of the room, leaving Harry and Severus alone. Severus sighed softly and looked over to Harry, already having a feeling that things would not go well for the child. Sirius would not be a good parent for Harry, and since Remus had a condition that didn't allow him to be able to take care of a child, Harry would most likely be left alone in the world. Sirius as the chief of police for one of London's main police forces, and that left him little time at home.

"Severus, what will happen to me? Mom and Dad are gone…and things are hard now."Harry said, his voice small as his tussled black hair fell in front of the bandages that covered his eyes.

"I swear to you that things will be alright. Everything will fall into place. I can start teaching you how to read brail and listen to everything."Severus said, moving to sit at the foot of Harry's bed.

"T-That sounds nice."Harry said, his cheeks coloring slightly which made Severus smile lightly.

-------------

Three weeks passed rather quickly for both Harry and Severus. Sirius and Remus did visit often, and Severus was slowly trying to convince Sirius to give up custody of Harry, though it wasn't going to well. Sirius was determined that he would be able to provide for Harry, including sending him to a school that would teach Harry all he would need to know to survive being blind.

"I don't see why he won't give Harry up. I can teach him so much more."Severus muttered, sitting down at the table in the break room.

He had tried to talk to Sirius again, but the man had almost forcefully pushed him from Harry's room, telling him that there was no way he would let Harry go. Severus sighed once again and pulled his lunch towards him, opening the container before a nurse came in, her face pale.

"Dr. Severus! Harry's having a panic attack!"she said, yelping and moving to the side as Severus rushed past her.

Severus hurried down the hall, others moving away from him and staring with worry or wonder. He had never moved so fast before, always opting to remain calm even in the direst situations. Severus pushed Harry's door open and snarled when he saw Sirius looking pale while Remus moved him away from the bed.

"What happened?"Severus asked, moving over to the distressed child and wrapping his arms around Harry's frame.

"I just told him that I would send him to a school that would help him with being blind."Sirius said, watching as Harry curled into Severus' frame and clung to his coat.

"You idiot! You never say that to a small child who lost his family! I would have been more than happy to teach him what he needs to know."Severus hissed, running a hand through Harry's hair soothingly.

"What do you know?"Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes as Harry slowly calmed down.

"My younger brother was blind. I learned everything there was alongside him. I know all there is, and being a doctor is even better."Severus said, tilting Harry's head back and looking at the child.

"I never knew you had a brother."Remus said, his voice soft as he watched the pair with soft amber eyes.

"He died before I started school. Heart attack."Severus said, laying Harry back against the bed as he had fallen asleep before looking at the pair.

"What will happen if I sign the papers?"Sirius asked, looking sadly at his godson.

"I will adopt him. I've been thinking of it and it would be best. I can take a leave for awhile and help him."Severus said, pulling out the papers that would allow him to adopt Harry.

Sirius sighed and ran a hand down his face, lightly rubbing his eyes before extending a hand and taking the papers from Severus. Remus and Severus watched with slight shock as Sirius signed the papers, allowing Severus to adopt Harry as his own. Sirius handed back the papers and moved so that he was nose to nose with Severus, staring him in the eye.

"You had better take care of him. I will come after you if anything happens to Harry."he said, narrowing his eyes as Severus smirked lightly and nodded.

Sirius walked around Severus and kissed Harry's head gently, the sleeping child murmuring and turning onto his side. Remus smiled and walked over, placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder as Sirius looked at Harry with longing eyes.

"What will you do when you're working?"Remus asked, looking at Severus who turned to look at him.

"I live with my sister Adrianna; she's a music teacher and has flexible hours. She teaches out of our home so she will be able to watch him."Severus answered, getting a nod from both men.

"We'll visit when we can. Keep us updated."Sirius said, nodding to Severus before moving out of the room.

"Thank you Severus."Remus said, bowing his head lightly before walking out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Snape Home, Harry age 12)

Harry winced as he ran into the small table that was by the right wall in the hallway. He was still getting used to his home, having been there for only a little over three months. He had been traveling around with Severus, learning more about how to live blind by others who were also blind like him.

"Harry? You need to use your cane!"Adrianna called, pushing herself into the wide hallway.

"I know, I'm trying."Harry said, listening to the comforting sound of the wheels on Adrianna's wheelchair.

Adrianna sighed softly and shook her head, knowing that it would still be awhile before Harry was used to the house. She brushed a lock of black hair away from her onyx eyes and looked Harry over once more. Now that he was getting older, Harry was looking more and more like Lily every day. Harry's hair was so black that in the right light you could see a deep blue tint to it. His eyes, while dull, were still emerald in color and almond shaped. He had a small frame and long fingers, perfect for playing the piano.

"Come on Harry; let's get you to the sun room. I want to see if you've been keeping up with your practice."Adrianna said, turning her chair around and moving farther down the hall.

Harry sighed and followed the sound of her wheelchair, listening closely and using his cane to feel where the walls and objects were. With Severus at the hospital, and Adrianna having no one to teach at the moment, she often taught Harry how to play the piano. Harry had told her about his ability to play the cello, but it was still at his parents' home. Adrianna had spoken to Severus about getting Harry's things out of the house, seeing as the grounds keeper and maids still lived at the home.

"When will Severus be back?"Harry asked, feeling the change in temperature as he walked into the sun room.

"He will be home in a few hours. Keep calm Harry and time will pass more quickly. Remember where the piano is?"Adrianna asked, stopping by the white grand piano that took up one side of the sun room.

"Yes I do."Harry said, finding his way across the room and sitting down on the piano bench.

He placed his cane against the wall and lifted the cover, caressing the ivory keys. Adrianna smiled as she watched Harry set his right hand while his left traced the music sheet. She had gotten special music sheets for Harry, ones that were in brail so he would be able to read the music. Soon soft and gentle music filled the room, echoing through the house and filling it completely.

------------

Severus shrugged off his coat as he closed the door behind him, glancing at his watch. He winced when he saw what time it was, knowing that Harry was eagerly waiting for the chance to get his things from his old home. They had gone to the house before, but only for a small amount of time. Harry still longed for his cello and a few pictures of his parents that he hadn't been able to get the last time. He had told Severus that he wanted the house to be sold to a family that would take care of it.

"Severus! Finally, Harry has been worried."Adrianna said, appearing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I had to help a few others in the emergency room. Where is he?"Severus asked, toeing off his work shoes as he looked at his nearly identical sister.

"Upstairs in his room. He's been restless and has been trying his hardest to relearn the house."Adrianna said, nodding to the stairs.

Severus nodded his head and walked upstairs, listening to the music that was coming from down the hall. He was glad that Harry was taking his time to relearn everything once more after being gone for so long. The door to Harry's room was slightly ajar, and Severus smiled when he saw Harry swaying while sitting down on his bed. He stepped into the room and smiled even more when Harry froze and turned his head in the direction of the doorway, reaching to his side and grabbing the remote for his CD player and turning down the volume.

"You're back! I was worried."Harry said, standing up as Severus walked into the room.

"You shouldn't be worried Harry, I will always come back and you know that. Now, shall we go?"Severus asked, chuckling as Harry nodded and snagged his cane before grabbing his hand and leading the way downstairs.

-------------

Adrianna and Severus watched as Harry moved around his old home easily, both of them following the young man as he walked over to the stairs and walked up them. A few of the old maids who were there for the last time watched and smiled as Harry made his way down the hallway. Harry allowed his fingers to run along the wall, tracing the barely there patterns that had faded away. Soon he stopped when he came to a door and opened it.

"This is my room."He said, stepping into the light blue and silver room.

Severus walked in behind his son and looked around, tilting his head when he saw a cello sitting in the corner of the room with a stool behind it. Harry quickly made his way over to the cello and ran his hands along the strings and wood, a smile on his face as he was reunited with his old friend.

"We'll move this into the van along with anything else you would like."Severus said, knowing that Adrianna was waiting for them downstairs.

Harry nodded and continued to move around the room, picking up a few trinkets and placing them on the bed. Soon he had a few old birthday cards, some books, a few pictures, and a stuffed animal of a stag which was his father's favorite animal. Severus rested a hand on Harry's shoulder as his son came to a stop beside him.

"That's all I want, plus the cello. I got everything else that I wanted the last time I was here."Harry said, turning his face up towards Severus.

"Alright, I'll take the cello and you can get a few of the other things. You remember where the car is?"Severus asked, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Yes, I remember."Harry said, smiling brightly as he moved over to the bed and gathered most of his things in his arms.

Severus smiled and shook his head lightly, walking over to the corner and spotting a cello case by the stool. He carefully packed up the cello in the case and was instantly grateful that the case had wheels since the cello was so heavy. They both moved out of the room and downstairs, everyone watching as they left the house and went outside.

Adrianna smiled from the back of the van, watching as Severus loaded the cello and Harry placed his things in the back before sitting down in the passenger's seat while Severus moved to the driver's seat.

"Ready to go home?"Adrianna asked, watching as Harry twisted in his seat, as if he was looking at her.

"Yeah, I just wanted to be in there one last time before the new family moved in."Harry said, smiling as he turned back around and Severus started the van.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Poetry Café, Harry age 14)

Harry sighed as he allowed Storm to lead him outside of the busy café, smiling as the Akita shepherd wagged her tail lightly. He had gotten his guide dog a year ago, which was also when Adrianna finally consented to letting Severus get her a dog as well. Storm was a beautiful silver color with black markings along the tip of her tail and around her muzzle.

"Come on girl, find us a seat."Harry said, feeling her tug slightly forward in response.

He stopped when she did and took his hand off of the harness, feeling around for the table and chair. He quickly found the chair and sat down, rubbing Storm's head as she rested it on his knee. Harry could feel people staring at him, and was by far used to it by now. Severus had started him at Hogwarts, which was one of the best schools around run by Headmistress Vector who also taught astronomy when she was able to.

Harry had quickly been put out of his comfort zone when many students and a few of his teachers didn't believe that he was blind since his eyes weren't that dim. He had quickly found the solution by way of a dark emerald green and black cloth that he tied around his eyes. He now never went anywhere without it, even though he knew it only drew more attention to himself.

"Harry? That you?"Someone asked, making Harry lift his head.

"Yes…Dean?"Harry asked, smiling when he got a yes out of the teen.

Dean Thomas smiled as he sat down across from his friend, his dark eyes taking in Harry's form. He had met Harry in school and was quickly taken to the blind boy. While yes Harry had grown older, he hadn't grown much in height, now only reaching 5'5". His hair was longer now, reaching past his shoulders in layers and three earrings were in each ear.

"How are you?"Harry asked, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I'm good, just going on a walk and getting some things for my mum."Dean said, blinking and looking up as a waiter walked over to them.

Harry listened as Dean ordered a drink and a snack, noting that Dean's voice had gotten deeper in tone. He raised an eyebrow when he felt Dean staring at him, wondering what was going through the other boy's mind. Storm yawned and lay down by Harry's feet, resting her head on her front paws and lazily closing her eyes.

"Harry, what do you want to do when you're older?"Dean asked, lightly toying with the rim of his cup as the waiter had just delivered it.

"Hmm, I'm not sure really. I might think about going into music."Harry muttered, picking up his cup and swirling it lightly.

"You're really good at the cello and at acting. If only people would see past your condition."Dean said, wincing when Harry frowned lightly.

"Yeah…we'll see."Harry muttered, taking a sip of his drink as he thought about what he wanted to do.

The sounds of laughter made him tilt his head to the side, already putting the voices to names. There were three males and two females, Tyler, Richard, Jason, Emma and Jasmine. They were the more popular group in school and tended to pick on Harry more than others. Tyler and Richard were twins and acted like they owned the place since their father helped to fund the school. Storm raised her head and growled softly, making Harry reach down and place a hand on her head.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here, if it isn't the orphan and the fag."Tyler said, smirking as his bright blue eyes scanned Harry and Dean.

"What do you want Steel?"Dean hissed, narrowing his chocolate brown eyes at the blonde.

"Nothing really, we were just heading to the mall. Jasmine here is having a huge party…not that you two would know."Richard sneered, making Dean roll his eyes.

"Actually, you would be surprised at what I can hear Richard. I think it was something like….oh I don't know…you're only going in hopes of getting into Jasmine's skirt?"Harry asked, smirking much like his father did.

"Why you little brat!"Richard thundered, diving towards Harry only to fall back as Storm knocked him back with her body.

Harry quickly grabbed onto Storm's harness, pulling her to his side as he stood up from his seat. Dean stood as well, balling his hands into fists as Tyler made a move towards Harry. People stopped and gawked at the scene, watching as Tyler, Richard and Jason closed in on Harry and Dean.

Harry listened closely to the footsteps, dodging the fist that came towards his face when he heard it come through the air. He grunted as he didn't turn in time to dodge the kick that was aimed for his stomach. Dean looked to the side as Harry collapsed to his knees, turning and attempting to run over to his friend but he was held back. Storm snarled and placed herself in front of Harry, her hackles raised as Jason circled around Harry.

"What is going on here?"A voice roared, making everyone freeze and Jason, Richard, and Tyler pale.

Sirius Black and Severus Snape pushed through the crowds, Severus instantly going to his son's side and lifting his face. Sirius snarled and grabbed the boy's shoulders, stopping Richard from leaving by blocking the teen's ways. Dean smiled in relief, finally allowing himself to collapse to the ground. Emma and Jasmine hurried over to Dean, concern written on their faces as they gently helped them up.

"They started it! We were walking by and Harry and Dean said something."Tyler said, wincing when Jasmine walked over to him and smacked him across the face.

"Dean? What really happened?"Sirius said, watching as Severus slowly stood Harry up after looking him over.

"Harry and I were talking and this lot came over. Tyler and Richard picked a fight with us and Harry was just defending himself when they started throwing punches."Dean said, holding his hand in front of his lip which was bleeding.

Severus saw red as he looked at the three teens that caused his son harm, turning his smoldering black eyes on them. Jason, Tyler, and Richard flinched under the stare, shifting uncomfortably. Harry grabbed Storm's harness and bent down slowly, running his hands along her body to make sure that she hadn't been kicked or hit.

"Come on; let's get you both to the hospital so I can look you over."Severus said, looking at Dean who nodded slowly.

---------

Harry sighed as he sat down on the examining table, shifting lightly as he heard Severus move around the room. He knew his father had finished looking Dean over, and hoped that his friend was alright. Harry blinked and shivered as Severus gently pulled his shirt up over his stomach, feeling the slight pressure on his skin as Severus checked to see if anything was tender.

"How do you feel? Does anything hurt?"Severus asked, looking at his son's face.

Gone was the blindfold since Harry was around just his father and knew that he wouldn't be stared at. Severus had also looked at his eyes to make sure nothing more had happened to them.

"I'm alright and it does hurt a bit."Harry said, shifting as Severus continued to check him over.

Severus stepped away a few minutes later, quickly writing a few things down before sighing. He was expecting to get a call from Richard, Tyler, and Jason's fathers, and if he was honest, he didn't want to put up with the men.

"Alright, you're done Harry. You want me to drive you home?"He asked, turning just as Harry hopped from the table and rubbed Storm's head.

"No I got it. I feel like walking."Harry said, smiling as he walked over to his father and leaned up, kissing Severus' cheek.

"I'll see you at home Dad."He said, letting Storm guide him out of the room.

Severus smirked and shook his head lightly, watching his son go. For someone who was so small he was able to surprise the hell out of many and Severus knew that Harry could defend himself if it was needed.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Snape House, Harry age 15)

Harry sulked around his room his eyes filled with sadness as he went over the news that he had just gotten from Dean. His best friend was moving away to someplace in America and that meant that he was going to be here alone. Harry was the quiet one in school and never wanted too much attention from others so he had been shocked when Dean started to talk to him. People avoided him as much as possible since he was blind which meant that they didn't want to mess up and say something mean to him without knowing what happened.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs made Harry sigh and flop down on his bed, snuggling into the covers and enjoying the feel of the soft material against his face and hands. His door opened and Harry instantly smelled herbs and medicine, which was the smell that always surrounded Severus.

"Harry, are you alright?"Severus asked, closing the door behind him and walking over to his son.

"No I'm not. Dean's moving to America."Harry said, his voice muffled because of the blankets.

Severus sighed and sat down beside Harry, gently carding a hand through his son's hair. He smiled softly as Harry leaned into the touch, knowing that his son was a very physical person. Harry turned his head to the side, making it so that at least his face was turned in the direction of his dad.

"Well then I have good news I think. They want to transfer me to Forks, Washington. I told them to give me some time to think about it since it's a big change. I understand if you don't want to move to America."Severus said, watching as Harry blinked and sat up quickly.

"Wait, so we might move?"Harry asked, Severus hearing the slight fear in his son's voice.

"Only if you want to Harry. Adrianna will be staying here since her life is built here. We would go by plane while much of our things will be sent ahead of time. Storm can come on the plane with us but will be in another part of the plane."Severus explained, watching as Harry bit his lower lip.

"What about school?"Harry asked, folding his hands in his lap.

"I've talked with the school and they will allow you to have Storm in school."Severus said, smiling as Harry slowly relaxed.

"When would we move?"Harry asked, wanting to know how long he would have to wait for his new start in life.

"The summer after this year. We're going to move as soon as school ends. You'll have one year left in Forks. The area is much like here, raining mostly all the time."Severus said, looking out Harry's window and noting that it looked like it was going to storm again.

"Alright, we can move."Harry said, smiling as Severus chuckled lightly and left the room to make a few calls.

--------------

Harry smiled as Dean walked into his room, glad that his friend wasn't leaving for about a week or so. Dean smiled back and joined Harry on the bed, laying back and folding his hands behind his head. Harry sighed and turned so that he was resting against the headboard, tilting his head to the side as he thought. He constantly wondered what Dean looked like; sure, Dean had told him what he looked like and Harry had been able to come up with a picture of what his friend was like but it wasn't enough, even more so now that Dean was moving away.

"Dean…can I…can I touch your face?"Harry asked, his voice soft as he worried his lower lip.

Dean blinked and sat up, looking curiously at the blind teen. However, that confusion soon melted when he saw how nervous Harry looked. He chuckled lightly and reached out, gently taking Harry's wrist in his hand and guiding the teens hand to his head. Harry blinked when he felt soft hair under his hand, smiling when he understood that it was alright to touch his friends face.

"Go ahead Harry. I don't mind and in fact, I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me."Dean said, a teasing sound in his voice as Harry gently trailed his fingertips along Dean's face.

"Jerk. You should have told me that it was alright sooner."Harry muttered, feeling Dean close his eyes as he traced the other teen's eyebrows.

Soon he was able to form a proper picture of Dean's face in his mind, coupled with the information that Dean had given him when they first met. Dean often told him about anything that he had changed, like if he grew taller or got his hair cut. Harry was always happy that his friend included him and was able to adjust the picture of his friend.

"You know Harry; we will be able to see each other after this. We'll be closer when you move to America, even if we're not in the same state."Dean said, smiling as Harry traced his lips lightly.

"I know, but still. I don't want to forget what you're like. I hate not being able to see what everyone looks like."Harry said, frowning lightly as he traced Dean's neck.

Dean shivered under the touch and gulped lightly, feeling his feelings spike. He had always held a fondness for Harry, and it only grew more and more over the years he knew the other teen. Harry blinked when Dean lightly grabbed his hands, tilting his head to the side in wonder.

"Harry…do you mind if I kiss you?"Dean asked, watching as Harry's face turned bright red.

"W-Why?"Harry asked, internally slamming his head against a wall for stuttering like an idiot.

"Well…I've always kind of liked you. I understand if you don't like me back but….please Harry."Dean said, begging his friend for a kiss.

Harry bit his lip, worrying over the idea of letting Dean have his first kiss. Sure he liked Dean but he didn't care of the other boy in the same fashion. He nodded his head lightly, knowing that this might be their last time to really hang out and be together in the same area. Harry sat up rigidly, feeling and hearing Dean move closer to him. He blinked when he felt Dean's hand go to the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair.

"Thank you Harry. This is more than I could ever want."Dean whispered, Harry shivering as his friends breath washed over him.

Harry tensed slightly when he felt Dean's lips press against his, but slowly blinked and relaxed into the kiss. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, never having been touched in such an intimate way before. Dean smiled softly as Harry relaxed, gently pulling away and watched as Harry shook his head, his face flushed.

"W-When are you leaving?"Harry asked, shaking his head to clear the fog.

"In a few hours. I just needed to get that off my chest. I didn't want to leave without telling you how I felt."Dean said, watching with sadness as Harry's eyes became panicked.

"But, I thought you said you had a week!"Harry said, his voice rising with worry and fear.

"I found out last night. I'm sorry Harry, but I will not forget you. We can write to each other and call each other."Dean said, watching as Harry grabbed his hands and pressed them to his chest.

"I don't want you to go so soon."Harry whispered, tears slowly flowing as Dean lightly fisted his shirt.

"Neither do I, but I have to."Dean said, wishing that this wasn't so hard.

Harry stood up and walked over to his dresser, having remembered where it was by now. He grabbed a black and dark violet box off of the top and walked back over to the bed, placing the box on the bed and opening it. Dean watched with curious eyes as Harry felt around in the box before grabbing something and pulling it out, closing the box as he did so.

"I want you to have this. I made it not that long ago."Harry said, showing Dean a anklet that had moons and stars on it.

"Oh Harry…how did you make this?"Dean asked, taking the anklet and looking it over.

"I made it with the help of Adrianna and by touch. It's silver and sapphire."Harry said, smiling when he heard Dean put the anklet on.

"We will be friends forever Harry. No matter how far apart we may be."Dean said, pulling his friend into a tight embrace.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(London Airport, Harry age 17)

Harry sighed as he held onto Severus' arm, feeling the press of bodies all around him while the sounds of people talking, machines working and everything else overwhelmed him. He was hardly used to this much traffic besides in school and when he went into the main cities. Severus and he were finally moving to America. Adrianna was staying behind since she could live on her own now that she finally gave into Severus' and Harry's demands to get a service dog. All of their things had been shipped to their new house in Forks; the one that Severus made sure was alright for someone who was blind to live in. Storm was in her crate, whimpering at not being able to get out and help Harry around.

"Calm down Harry, I can hear your heart beat from here."Severus said, his voice soothing to his son's ears.

"I can't help it and you know it. This is driving me mad."Harry muttered, pressing against his Dad's side when he felt people staring at him.

"I know, we'll be on the plane soon and it will be first class."Severus said, guiding his son over to their gate.

Harry closed his eyes as he was parted from Storm, even though he was promised that she would be taken care of. During the flight he was constantly nervous, hardly being able to stomach the food that Severus ordered for him. A woman in front of them kept cooing to her son who sounded to be around Harry's age or older.

"Oh Dudley! I don't know why you wanted to go to a place in America. There are places even better back home."The woman said, her voice reminding Harry of a tin whistle.

"Because mum, I need to see more places."Dudley answered, making Harry nod his head lightly even as the woman simpered.

Harry blinked when he felt Severus press something into his hands, allowing his fingers trace over it before smiling when he realized that it was his MP3. Music always calmed him down no matter what was going on and it was a good thing that Severus had remembered to bring it onto the plane. Soon the sounds of the plane were blocked out by the soothing sound of his music and Harry was finally able to relax and get some rest. The last thing he heard was his dad turning the pages of his new book that was from his favorite author.

-------

Severus sighed as he looked around, noticing that people were starting to get ready for the landing. He looked at Harry and felt hard-pressed to wake up his son from such a peaceful sleep. Harry had been having a hard time falling asleep for the last week since they were all getting ready for the move. Severus had read the description of their new house and Harry had approved. Severus also got a e-mail from the principal who said that Harry could bring Storm into the school.

"Harry, wake up."Severus said, his voice soft as he removed the ear buds from his son's ears.

"Huh? What's going on?"Harry asked, sitting up and straightening his shirt which got a bit rumpled during his sleep.

"We're going to land in a few minutes. I didn't want you to wake up that way."Severus said, smirking lightly as Harry yawned and removed the blindfold, his murky eyes blinking slowly.

"Thanks Dad. What do we have to do when we get off?"Harry asked, stifling another yawn and running a hand through his hair.

"We'll have to call a cab to take us to the house and then I can check and see if everything was put in the right place. You can learn more about the house and where everything is when we get there."Severus said, narrowing his eyes when the woman in front of them turned in her seat to glare lightly.

"Will you please keep it down?"She asked, her teeth reminding Severus of a horse and he sneered.

"I am sorry ma'am, but as you can hear I need to tell my son what we will be doing once we get off the plane."He answered, making her look at Harry where her eyes widened.

Harry sighed and replaced the blindfold over his eyes, not really wanting anyone to stare at his eyes. Severus had told him that while yes his eyes were still un-naturally bright and clear for someone who had been blind for so long, his eyes were starting to get slightly murkier.

"Dad, how many days will I have to get ready?"Harry asked, biting his lower lip and twisting the emerald and silver bracelet that had once been his mothers.

"A few days and then you'll start school. They've already started school since its September, but you won't be that far behind."Severus said, buckling his and Harry's seatbelt.

Harry blinked and tightened his hand on the arm rests when the pilot came on over the intercom and asked them to sit down and buckle since they were going to land very soon. Harry's thoughts went to Storm, wishing that his trusty companion was by his side so that he knew she was alright.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

The airport wasn't that crowded, people were walking past and hanging around to meet others and claim their baggage. Harry smiled brightly when he heard Storm's barks, instantly taking a step forward before Severus placed a hand on his shoulder and helped to guide him through the airport and towards Storm's crate.

"Is this your pup?"A man asked, raising an eyebrow when Harry knelt down and unlocked the crate.

Storm jumped on Harry, licking his face as she knocked him to the ground. Severus chuckled and handed the man the money to pay for taking care of Storm. Harry rubbed Storm's neck as he pushed her off of him before standing up and grabbing a hold of the harness. Severus chuckled softly and led the way to the baggage claim, waiting for his and Harry's things.

"Will you be driving me to school?"Harry asked, kneeling down and patting Storm's head as she looked around and sniffed, not used to the sights and smells of the airport.

"Yes, there's no bus transportation to the high school so I will have to. I already talked with my new boss and he's fine with it. I will also be able to pick you up most of the time but other times you will have to walk home. I made sure that the house isn't too far from the school, but it will still take some time."Severus said, reaching over and snatching his and his son's bags.

Storm led Harry after Severus though the airport. Outside it was lightly drizzling and there was a cool breeze that sung of autumn. Harry shivered lightly and allowed the smell of the area to fill him. He could tell by the smell that there were plenty of trees and the area was surrounded by nature. London wasn't like this at all, and Harry was used to the sounds of the city, not of the quiet country, it was a nice change.

"Come on Harry, the cab is here."Severus said, opening the door for his son and Storm.

The driver nearly gawked at the sight of Severus, Harry and Storm, but kept himself from doing so and took off once Severus gave him directions of where they lived. Harry sighed and rested his head against Storm's back, smiling at the feel of her warm fur and muscles. Severus looked at his son and smiled gently, glad that he had made the choice to adopt Harry all those years ago. He was also glad that he and James had been able to get past their hatred towards each other, if not he doubted that he would have made the choice to adopt Harry.

"We can rest as soon as you learn some of the layout of the house. I know it will take awhile to get used to the time difference."He said, chuckling as Harry nodded sleepily.

Severus smiled softly as he turned his head to look out the window. He watched as trees and a few scattered buildings flashed by, knowing that things would be better for them here in a new town where no one knew them. Yes he was worried about leaving his younger twin sister alone, but he knew that she would call or write if she needed something. Severus glanced at his dozing son, feeling his eyes and heart soften even more. It was hard to believe that he used to be so strict and never smiled before this young man came into his life.

-------

Harry lifted his head to the sky, allowing the soft breeze to caress his face as he breathed in the scent of the area again. He loved the fact that they were living somewhere where there was less buildings and more nature. He had always loved running around outside, even if he couldn't see. Storm was barking and racing about as Severus walked inside to put theirs things away. Harry laughed and dropped to his knees in the damp grass, opening his arms for Storm who raced towards him.

Inside Severus smiled as Harry's laughter filtered in through the open windows, shaking his head lightly before looking around. The living room was nice and simple; a TV was in the corner with a dark oak coffee table in front of it and then a matching sofa. A fireplace was against one of the walls, already showing pictures of their old home, Adrianna and Harry as he grew up. Bookcases were along the walls and were filled with all of the books that had been in Severus' study along with some of the books that Harry loved. A desk was under one of the larger windows, perfect for Severus to do his work or for Harry to write.

"Dad! Where's my room?"Harry asked, walking through the door and taking off his shoes as Storm dragged her paws on the mat by the door.

"Up the stairs and it's the last door on your left. Use your hands."Severus said, whistling for Storm who came to him.

Harry bit his lower lip but knew not to question his Dad's judgment. He fumbled and quickly closed his hand around his cane that Severus had set by the door. Storm whimpered and squirmed beside Severus wanting to go to Harry and help him as he used his cane and his hand to find where everything was. Severus watched closely as Harry walked down the small hall and stop at the first step. A small smile spread on his face as Harry carefully walked upstairs.

"He's got to learn Storm. You won't always be here to help him."He said, resting a pale hand on the dogs head.

Severus headed upstairs once he heard Harry moving around in his own room, Storm following behind him after he removed her harness. He walked into his room and looked around, nodding in approval. The movers had set everything in the right place and he had paid them extra to unpack everything and put it away. He had given the man who was in charge of the movers a clip board of everything that they owned and instructed him to make sure that everything was there and nothing had been stolen or removed.

A large four posted bed took up the center of the room, the sheets a dark blue color while the covers were black with silver lining. His dresser stood against one of the walls and on the opposite side was a large bookcase and a chair. Severus had given Harry the room with the window seat, knowing his son loved to read in the sun. He moved out into the hall and opened one of the doors, raising an eyebrow at the sight of a large bathroom. The counters were a silver marble and the bathtub and shower were a dark green. He shook his head with a light smile and moved into Harry's room, chuckling softly as Harry flopped down onto his bed.

"What color is it dad?"Harry asked, making Severus walk into the room and look around.

"Your walls are a soft green color; the floor is wood but has a dark emerald green rug that takes up most of the floor. Your bed has dark red sheets and a dark green cover. I trust you found where everything was."Severus said, watching as Harry nodded.

"Thanks for the window seat. It reminds me of our old house."Harry said, sighing softly as he reclined on the bed.

He laughed when Storm hopped up onto his bed and curled beside him, resting her head on his chest. Severus shook his head with faint amusement and leaned against one of the walls, watching his son with a soft smile. Harry's hair had grown until the teen was able to pull it back into a ponytail that trailed past his shoulders. It still had a faint blue tint to it in the right light, but at some times one could see a hint of red as well. Harry was still small for his age, and looked more like his mother every passing year. Harry had griped and groaned about people mistaking him for a girl, to which Severus advised him to cut his hair which made Harry protest.

"I'm going to make something to eat and then we can all go to sleep. Tomorrow I want to take you out shopping. That way you can get used to the town."Severus said, making Harry nod his head in agreement.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Few days earlier. Cullen Residence.)

"We're going to have two new people in town."Alice Cullen sang, making everyone pause and look at the small vampire.

"Oh?"Edward asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his mate.

Alice Cullen was easily the smallest vampire in the family, her dark hair was short and she often spiked it or styled it in some way that made her stand out. She reached 4'10 and came up to Edward's chest at most. Edward meanwhile was 6'2" in height and had bronze colored hair which was messily styled. He was the fastest one in the family.

"Who are they?"Japer Hale asked, appearing at the bottom of the stairs in a blur.

Jasper was tall, reaching 6'3" and had honey blond hair that fell to his shoulders in light waves. He was muscular but very lean so it didn't appear that he had much muscle. He narrowed his eyes when he felt happiness pour off of Alice, raising an eyebrow when he felt Edward's shock as his brother read Alice's mind. While Edward was able to read minds, and Alice could see into the future, Jasper had the ability to feel people's emotions and control them if he wanted to.

"Who cares? As long as they stay away we're fine."Rosalie said, appearing in the doorway along with her husband and mate Emmett.

Rosalie was tall, being 5'7", and had a body of a model with wavy blond hair. She was also the vainest of the family, constantly being annoyed if someone was being talked about other than her or her family. Emmett reached to 6'2" and had dark slightly curly hair and an innocent face, though that didn't distract one from the fact that he was extremely muscular.

"It's a family of two. A father and son, though the son is blind."Alice said, watching as Jasper and the others looked at her with shocked faces.

"How old is he?"Emmett asked, ignoring Rosalie's huff.

"He's 17, and will be at our school. I can't get a good picture of what he looks like, but his father is a doctor."Alice said, narrowing her eyes as she tried to get a picture of the doctor's son.

"Severus Snape is the doctor's name. He's transferring here from London."Carlisle said, smiling as he walked into the living room from the kitchen.

Carlisle stood at 6'2" with a male models body, slender but muscular with blond hair. He was the one who turned most of the family, save for Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. His passion for helping others drove him to his current diet which was that of animal blood and he passed taught it to his family. He worked at the hospital and was known as one of the best surgeons. Beside him Esme appeared, reaching up to her husband and mates shoulders at 5'7". Her caramel colored hair gently flowed down past her shoulders and framed her heart shaped face.

"Do you know anything else?"Edward asked, looking at his father for more information.

He had seen Severus Snape in Alice's mind and frankly, the man looked like he could strip someone of their skin with his merely his words. Jasper sighed and looked at Carlisle and Alice, wondering what was going to happen. He was always nervous about new things, even more so humans since he was still 'new' to the diet of animal blood.

"He has a seeing eye dog, the son. He'll be bringing the dog to school to get around easier. Severus it seems isn't the son's real father. I keep seeing picture frames of a man and a woman holding onto a baby."Alice said, shaking her head lightly as she looked at her family.

"Great, just what we need. Someone new in town and one who will hardly be able to do much."Rosalie muttered, earning glares from nearly everyone in the room.

Emmett sighed and watched as Rosalie walked outside, glancing at the others and shrugging before following after his wife. Esme shook her head and looked around, smiling softly before going into the kitchen as Carlisle stayed behind. Edward and Alice darted upstairs, wanting to see if they could learn more about the newcomers and also look up Severus Snape and see if there was any information on the internet.

"What's wrong Jasper?"Carlisle asked, walking over to his son and resting a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Something's going to go wrong. I can feel it."Jasper said, shifting lightly as he felt Carlisle's worry.

"Everything will be alright. You have our support in everything. Just remember who you are and that if you need to get away then you can."Carlisle said, smiling as Jasper nodded before walking off.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(One Day after Harry and Severus arrived)

Harry fidgeted as he was led into the hospital, always having hated them since he lost his sight. Storm remained silent and by his side as Severus walked to the main desk, leaving Harry standing nearby, waiting for Severus to find out what he needed to know. Harry twitched once again when he felt everyone staring at him, wanting nothing more than to run back to the house and sit outside in the garden.

"Come on Harry. I have to meet with my supervisor but someone can look over your eyes."Severus called; Harry gulping lightly as he lightly nudged Storm to make her follow Severus.

Harry was led down what seemed to be an endless hallway before he felt the air in the room change. Instantly know that they were in a room. Severus helped Harry up on the table and took the blindfold off of Harry and set it down as Storm lay down on the floor. Harry blinked swiftly and turned his head, and sighed, hearing footsteps come down the hall and towards the room.

"Ah, you must be Dr. Snape. I'm Carlisle Cullen."A man said, making Harry raise an eyebrow at the soothing sound coming from the man.

"Hello Carlisle. I trust you are here to look at my son's eyes?"Severus asked, looking over the apparently young doctor.

"Yes I am. The supervisor is in the meeting room."Carlisle responded, and Harry was able to hear the man's gentle smile.

"Very well. Harry, Carlisle knows what he's doing. You know I wouldn't let anyone check you over if I didn't trust them."Severus said, placing a hand on his nervous son's shoulder.

Harry nodded and listened as Severus walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Carlisle looked at the teen who was sitting down on the table, smiling softly as Harry's eyes focused on him. Harry heard the man's even breathing, and listened as Carlisle moved closer.

"How long have you been blind Harry?"Carlisle asked, bending slightly and peering into the teen's murky eyes.

"Since I was ten years old. I lost my sight when I lost my parents. Severus took me in after my godfather realized that he wouldn't be able to take care of me."Harry said, wondering instantly why he told the doctor his life story.

"Hmm, so Severus was your doctor?"Carlisle asked, lightly tilting Harry's head so that the teen was looking up at him properly.

Topaz eyes looked closely at Harry's emerald, noting that whatever damage that had been done was nearly healed. Carlisle was surprised that Harry hadn't jerked away from his freezing hand and smiled inwardly as Harry relaxed. Storm sat up and peered at the man who was looking so closely at her human. He smelled different, almost like a predator but then again, she knew that her human and her human's father wouldn't let the man near him if the man was going to harm her human. She let out a small huff of approval before standing up and licking Harry's hand, making him chuckle.

"You have a very intelligent dog there Harry."Carlisle said, smiling as he glanced at Storm, though he was shocked that she seemed to calm with him around.

"Yeah, she's a good companion. I love her and she has never led me astray."Harry said, allowing Carlisle to do a basic checkup.

"One would take you as dependent on others Harry. But I think that you aren't."Carlisle said, raising an eyebrow as Harry smiled lightly.

"Yeah, but it is slightly true. I depend on Severus and on Storm. I also depend heavily on my other senses."Harry explained, smiling softly as he felt Carlisle's surprise in the way the man's breathing changed slightly.

"Oh? How can your other senses help you more than others?"Carlisle asked, wanting to know more about the new human in town.

"Well, right now I can hear the nurse three doors down talking on the phone to her daughter. I can smell the scent of lunch from near the front of the hall, and I also heard your surprise."Harry said, chuckling when Carlisle hummed lightly in approval.

"It seems that your eyes are healing nicely and you seem to be in perfect health. I look forward to seeing you again Harry."Carlisle said, lighting squeezing Harry's shoulder as the teen nodded and jumped down from the table.

He walked down the hall with Carlisle and smiled when he heard Severus' familiar footsteps, sighing softly as the smell of spices that surrounded his father filled his senses. Severus raised an eyebrow slightly as he saw how familiar Carlisle seemed to be with Harry by the way the two were walking. He stopped beside Harry and rested a hand on his son's shoulder, looking at Carlisle with expectant eyes.

"He's just fine. His eyes are healing nicely, in fact in about a few months his eyes should be fully healed and there will be no problems as long as he takes care of them. No signs on any problems with his body."Carlisle said, handing Severus the clipboard.

Severus read over what Carlisle had done and nodded his head in approval. He thanked the other doctor and led Harry and Storm outside, nodding to a few who he had been introduced to. Harry sighed softly as he was led by Storm, feeling the change in smell and feeling, and noticing that they were outside.

"Harry, Storm knows her way back to the house. Just give her the command and she'll take you. I have to stay here to learn more about the way things work."Severus said, smiling as Harry nodded his head in agreement.

------

Harry sighed as he walked down the sidewalk, allowed Storm to guide him. He was also using his senses to try and remember where he was and how to get home. He had memorized the route to get home before, but that was in London, not in America. Already he could feel people staring at him and he had just gotten here for goodness sake!

-Bloody people. Hard to believe that some of them are adults, what with the way they stare.-Harry thought, scowling in a way that would make Severus proud.

Storm paused making Harry stop in his tracks, wondering what made her stop. He blinked when he felt someone walking over to him, tensing as Storm moved in front of him. Harry swiftly stuck his hand in his pocket, feeling his cell phone. Severus had, had it customized for his use and his use only.

"Hello there, you're new right?"A woman asked, making Harry blink and slightly relax.

"Um…yes I am. I'm Harry Potter-Snape."Harry said, running a hand through his hair lightly.

"It's nice to meet you Harry. I'm Alice Cullen."The woman said, making Harry raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"I didn't know Dr. Cullen had a daughter."Harry said, smiling when he heard a musical laugh come from the woman.

"Ah, so you know my dad. Yes, there are five of us. Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and me."Alice said, making Harry smile and nod his head.

"Well, I had better let you get back home Harry. Take care and I'll see you in school."She said, nearly dancing by him.

Harry drew in a breath as Alice walked by, catching the same sweet scent that had hung around Carlisle. Also when she walked by he was able to tell her height and was shocked by how small she was. Storm huffed lightly and started walking, pulling Harry out of his trance, and making him follow.

"Well, this is certainly interesting Storm. I can't wait for school now."Harry said, smiling as he felt Storm's tail wag.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Alice smiled brightly as she ran through the forest, her topaz eyes glowing happily as she gracefully leaped over the creek that was in the forest behind her family's house. From there she could hear Edward playing the piano from the living room, Rosalie was in the garage with Emmett, Jasper was in his room reading and Esme was in the kitchen. She giggled softly as Edward stopped playing just as she entered the back yard. Soon Edward was standing by the back door watching Alice as she sprinted across the lawn and came to a stop beside him, her mind swirling with different thoughts.

"What got you so excited?"Edward asked, wrapping an arm around his smaller mate and pulling her close to his side as they walked inside.

"I've met him! I've met the elusive son!"Alice said, nearly dancing where she was as Jasper came downstairs and looked at her with interest.

"What's his name?"Esme asked, walking out of the kitchen and drying her hands on a small dish towel.

"His name is Harry Potter-Snape and he is gorgeous! Long black hair that has a dark blue and dark red tint; and a very petite body for someone who's 17."Alice said, chuckling when Edward raised an eyebrow at her.

"What else? Didn't he startle?"Jasper asked, wondering about the new teen that would be joining their school.

"He tensed, but that was only because of his service dog stopped when I came near. But the thing was, was that his dog didn't growl, in fact she seemed calm near me."Alice said, frowning lightly as she thought about the dog.

"What kind of dog wouldn't growl at us? It's nearly unheard of."Esme said, titling her head to the side as she gazed thoughtfully at her daughter.

"I know, and it was very interesting though. He had a black and blood red cloth covering his eyes. I think he doesn't want anyone staring at his eyes."Alice added, making Edward and Jasper nod lightly.

"Sometimes I wish we could do that."Jasper muttered, turning around and going back upstairs.

"Let's wait for Carlisle to come home. I'm sure he's met the boy as well."Esme said, smiling as Edward and Alice nodded.

--------

Carlisle blinked and raised an eyebrow lightly when he walked into the house and saw everyone waiting for him on the couches. Alice was nearly vibrating with excitement as Edward and Emmett watched her with amusement. Jasper appeared to be deep in thought, along with Esme while Rosalie looked as if she were sulking.

"What's going on? Did something happen?"He asked, sliding off his coat and hanging it up as Esme stood and walked over to kiss him hello.

"Yes. Alice saw Harry."Edward said, smiling up at his father as Carlisle chuckled.

"Ah, so she has met Harry. I gave him his checkup earlier today. Severus was busy with meeting the supervisor so he chose me to check Harry's eyes."Carlisle said, winding an arm around Esme's waist and walking over to his family.

"What's wrong with his eyes?"Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow as Rosalie glared at him while Jasper and Edward raised an eyebrow at the blond vampire.

"His eyesight was taken from him when he was ten and since then his eyes have been healing from the damage that was caused. He will never be able to see again, but at least there is a decreased risk of something getting in his eyes and damaging them farther. He's an interesting human."Carlisle said, sitting down on the loveseat with Esme by his side.

"Oh?"Jasper asked, wanting to learn more in case the human would be a threat.

"Yes. Think of a human but he has abilities like ours. He's able to hear nearly anything but it only goes for a certain distance. He was able to hear a nurse talking on the phone a few rooms down. He was also able to tell that I was surprised by my breath and he could smell Severus walking towards us in the hall. Another thing is his dog, Storm. She seemed to approve of me taking care of him."Carlisle said, his words puzzling the whole family save for Alice.

"This is too strange for me. What about his father?"Rosalie asked, wanting to get the topic over quickly.

"Severus seems to be a strict man, but he's fair. He gives off an air of pride, but he isn't. Severus may seem unfair and like he doesn't care, but when he has Harry by his side his whole body seems to relax and calm."Carlisle said, smiling softly as Esme nodded in understanding.

"Of course he would be worried. His son is blind and in a new area."She said, blinking when Carlisle chuckled softly.

"True, but Harry is able to hold up his own. I was talking with Severus and he told me on how Harry as fought against others twice his size. Apparently no one was fond of Harry but for one friend in London. He was often alone and had to learn how to defend himself. I could tell that Severus loved his son, even if Harry isn't by his blood."Carlisle said, his voice showing that he approved of the new doctor.

"What do you mean?"Alice asked, leaning more into Edward's side as he smiled at her.

"Harry is Severus' adopted son. He adopted Harry when Harry was in the hospital when he was ten. That was also when he went blind. Apparently Harry had lost both his parents in a car accident that resulted in his loss of sight. Harry was met to be with his godfather but Severus wanted him as his son so Harry's godfather allowed it."Carlisle said, remembering what Severus had told him.

"Now I can't wait to go to school! I want to talk with Harry some more!"Alice said, getting up and hurrying upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(First day of school)

Harry sighed and let out a slow breath as he sat in the passenger's side of the car. Severus was driving him to school and if Harry were to tell the truth, he was nearly shaking with nerves. Severus had taken Storm to the school the first day that they arrived and had shown Storm the whole school, teaching her new commands that would help her get Harry to class with little to no problems.

"You'll be fine Harry. If anything goes wrong just call me from the office. Today is a day off for me so I can come and pick you up."Severus said, glancing at his son as Harry nodded.

"I know dad, but I just wonder what everyone will be like."Harry said, smiling as Storm let out a small bark.

"You'll do fine. Just go to the office to get you schedule and then tell Storm which building to go to. Once inside tell her the room number."Severus said, pulling up into the school parking lot.

Harry shivered as he stepped out of the car, sighing when he felt that there was hardly anyone there yet. He opened the back door and grabbed his bag, smiling when Storm jumped out of the backseat. He waved to Severus and listened as his father drove off, sighing softly. Storm nudged his hand and Harry smiled, taking the harness in hand.

"Office."He directed, smiling as he heard Storm's gentle bark meaning that she understood.

Harry easily followed Storm, listening to the sounds of cars slowly pulling into the parking lot. He halted when Storm stopped, knowing that they were in front of the main office. He reached out and his hand met cool metal. Harry pushed open the door and smiled at the flood of warmth that hit his face, and already, he had a feeling that things would be different here in Forks for him, but hopefully things would be alright.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Smiles) Well here you are! The first chapter of Blind Love Blind Faith. Don't worry things will unfold and yes I do plan on making Harry and Carlisle close like in my other crossover Emerald and Topaz. I can't help it! I just love Carlisle and the idea of him helping Harry just floods my mind. Well, until next time my readers. In the next chapter Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's will meet Harry. Please review!!

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

(Smiles and waves happily) Hello everyone! I was shocked at the huge stream of e-mail's I got all about this fic, what with people putting it on their favorites list, alert list and reviewing! I was soooo happy! Thank you all who reviewed and to answer some questions that were in the reviews: Sam and Dean will not be in this fanfic because I am working on another fanfic called Deaths Angels where it is a Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover, sorry for any confusion. Another good question I got was if Harry already knew where his classes were and how was he going to find them. His schedule is in Braille and he does not know where his classes are yet, Severus does and so does Storm. Everything will also develop in this story since I have no intention of rushing it and unlike my other Harry Potter/Twilight crossover, no Bella will not be in this one. I was hard pressed not to put her in my other one but did anyway because I wanted her to be, but this one is a no-no. Anyway, please ignore my ramblings and enjoy the chapter! Remember, please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be mine….damn….

Warnings: Swearing, male/male pairings, violence, AU non-magic, Ron, Cho and Ginny bashing.

Pairings: Jasper/Harry, Edward/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme.

Things I have changed: I made it so that the Cullen's are able to eat food but it is slightly tasteless to them. Other than that I have made it so that they can sleep but it is not needed, like breathing.

-Thoughts-

{Latin}

[Alice's visions]

Chapter 2.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry pushed open the door leading into the office, sighing as the warmer temperature wrapped around him. He heard the light buzzing of phones and the sounds of people taking; smiling as he headed towards what he hoped was the desk.

"Can I help you?"A woman asked, making Harry stop and turn his head in the direction of the voice.

"Um, yes. I'm the new student here. Harry Snape."Harry said, feel his cheeks heat up when he felt the woman's stare.

"Oh! Yes, you're father was here a few days ago. Here let me get your schedule."The woman said, Harry tilting his head to the side when he heard papers shifting.

"Here you are. You're first hour Latin Four, then its English Honors, Government, Lunch, Biology, Trigonometry, and then Art Two. They printed it out in Braille and it also had normal letters below so people can help you if it's needed. The same falls for your homework."The woman said, Harry smiling when he felt the paper pressed against his hand.

"You are to get this paper signed by your teachers and feel free to come here if you need any help. I'm Minerva McGonagall, the assistant principal."The woman said, Harry nodding his head.

"Thank you. And I will bring the paper back here."Harry said, smiling as he made Storm take him back outside.

Once outside Harry paused, shifting through the papers he was given until he felt his schedule. He ran his fingers along the paper, reading who he had for each hour and which building they were in. Harry ducked his head when he felt people staring at him, shivering lightly and wishing that he had brought his jacket.

"Building C."He said, grabbing onto Storm's harness as she moved forward.

Voices of the arriving students filled the air along with the sounds of shoes hitting the pavement. Harry listened closely as the footsteps that always seemed to be coming towards him paused and then moved to the side or they would just stand still which caused Storm to lead him around the person. He understood that there hadn't been another blind student before, but really, had they no shame? Harry shifted uneasily as Storm paused, using her body to nudge his.

"Good girl."Harry said, reaching in front of him and feeling his hand connect with the cool handle of a door.

Before he was able to open the door it opened for him, making him pause. Harry quickly thanked the person for opening the door before Strom led him inside. He briefly pulled out his schedule and ran his finger over which room he was supposed to go to. Once reading it off for Storm she led him down the wide hallway, the sheer size making Harry shiver lightly.

"Oh! You're the new student aren't you?"A voice asked, making Harry pause which made Storm stop.

"Um…Yes I am."Harry said, shifting uneasily as the person walked closer and stopped beside him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."The person said, Harry smiling now that he could place a name with the voice.

"Harry Snape."Harry said, extending his hand and smiling when Draco took it and shook his hand firmly.

"Doctor Severus Snape's son, right?"Draco asked, Harry nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes. He's my adopted father."Harry said, smiling softly as he heard Draco's hair move which met the other teen was nodding.

"Which class are you going to?"Draco asked, Harry pulling out his schedule and handing it over to the teen.

"You have first hour with me, second with Hermione Granger, third with my sister Luna and fourth with Neville Longbottom."Draco said, handing the schedule back.

"Really! At least I'll know someone."Harry said, smiling as a warm chuckle came from Draco.

"Yes, well come on, I'll walk with you since we're heading the same way."Draco said, heading off down the hall with Storm and Harry following.

-------

As it turned out, Harry's Latin teacher was a very kind and gentle man. You know the kind who takes time to make sure to answer even the most simple of questions and help each student. Harry was instantly taken to Mr. Flitwick since the man hadn't made him stand in the front of the class and introduce himself. Draco had made him sit down in the desk next to him since it was the only free one. Harry soon learned that Draco was blond, with silver eyes that came from his father. Harry smiled as he worked, writing down notes on a certain type of paper that allowed him to feel where one line ended and he had to moved to the next line underneath.

"How will you be able to read that later?"Draco asked, making Harry smile as he paused.

"We have this thing that allows us to turn writing into Braille. It comes in handy."Harry said, hearing Draco hum in approval.

"Draco…what do the others you mentioned look like?"Harry asked, biting his lower lip and hoping that he hadn't over stepped any boundaries.

"Well, Hermione has brown, wavy hair and deep brown eyes. She's also lightly tanned which is surprising since here we don't get much sun. She's very kind and is very bookish. Hermione make sure we're all on top of our homework. Luna is a little odd, often spacing out and saying odd things. She has blond hair and grayish silver eyes. She's my adopted sister. Neville is very kind and sweet, but he is able to stand for himself and others when he needs to. He has brown hair and brown eyes."Draco said, tilting his head as Harry hummed lightly.

Draco smiled when Harry beamed at him, glad that he was helping the new student out. He had heard the rumors as soon as he stepped out of his car and had instantly kept an eye out for the new student. He had hoped that he would reach the new student before Ron and/or Ginny Weasley. Both Ron and Ginny were stuck up and acted like they owned the school even though their family wasn't the best off.

"Draco, who are your parents?"Harry asked, remembering hearing the name Malfoy while he was in London.

"Hm? Oh, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black-Malfoy. Why do you ask?"Draco asked, looking at the smaller teen beside him.

"I knew it! I had heard the name Malfoy before. My dad went to school with your parents."Harry said, smiling proudly at remembering something that Severus had only told him once.

"My parents were born and raised in London. When my dad found out my mom was pregnant he moved both of them here because he was offered a better job."Draco said, wondering if his parents would remember Severus.

The bell rang and Draco waited as Harry packed away his things, Storm having lain beside Harry's desk and was now standing and ready. Harry smiled and picked up his back pack, swinging it onto his back and grabbing a hold of Storm's harness. Draco smiled and walked beside Harry, talking with the teen about their homework and also about the different areas nearby.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

By the time lunch came around, Harry was nearly glowing with happiness. Hermione and Luna instantly became his friends along with Draco. Luna had introduced him to Neville who Harry had taken to as well. He could already feel Draco slowly becoming like an older brother to him since the blond teen had defended him against verbal attacks from someone. Storm had never left his side save for when Harry allowed her to run around outside instead of remaining cooped up inside during Government.

"What homework do you have Harry?"Hermione asked, her brown eyes looking at the black haired teen.

"Latin and English so far. All we did as take notes in Government."Harry said, turning his head in Hermione's direction.

"Mrs. Prince doesn't give a lot of homework."Luna said, her voice instantly making Harry feel as if he was floating.

Luna's voice had a calming tone to it, and what Harry loved about her voice even more was the musical quality. He had asked her if she had ever sung before and had smiled when Luna told him that she had, and was in the choir. Harry laughed as he followed the others into the lunchroom, listening to the loud noise of the other students eating and talking to their friends. Hermione led him to their lunch table and told him to follow her to the lunch line. Harry made Storm sit by the table and took Hermione's hand, allowing her to lead him to the lunch line.

"We have a pretty big selection here. We have grilled cheese, pizza, salad, and much more."Hermione said, handing Harry a tray before continuing down the line.

Harry smiled and picked out his meal as Hermione told him which food was where. In the end he had a slice of pizza, a small salad, ice cream and chocolate milk. Storm stood up and barked softly as Harry sat down beside Draco, pressing her head against his thigh making him chuckle. Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a small container of dog food and also a cooled water bottle.

"If you need any help with your classes you know you can call any of us."Neville said, smiling as Harry nodded his head.

"Alright. You guys can write down your numbers and my dad will put them in my phone."Harry said, smiling as he tucked into his meal.

After some time Harry was relaxing in his seat, pleasantly listening to Hermione and Luna talk about their classes while Draco and Neville talked about where they worked. The sound of soft footsteps made Harry turn his head, blinking when the chatter around him instantly died and he felt Hermione tense beside him.

"Hey Harry. How are you?"Alice asked, smiling as she walked up to Harry and looked at him with bright eyes.

"Hi Alice, I'm well."Harry said, smiling as he remembered the small teen.

"That's good. My dad says that if anything happens and your dad isn't around then you can call him. He said that Severus put his number in your phone."Alice said, smiling brightly as Harry nodded.

Draco and the others watched as Alice nearly danced away from their table, joining her family at their normal table. Luna blinked and shook her head, a faint smile on her face as she went back to eating as if it was normal for Alice Cullen walked over and talked to someone. Hermione, Draco and Neville looked at Harry, their eyes wide as Harry went back to eating as well.

"How do you know Alice?"Hermione asked, her voice hushed as she looked towards Alice and her family.

"I met her on the way to my house from the hospital. Her dad looked me over while my dad had to meet with his boss."Harry said, picking up his pizza and taking a bite.

"That's really rare; the Cullen's never talk to anyone."Draco said, casting a glance towards Alice's table.

"What do they look like?"Harry asked, causing Hermione, Draco, and Neville to blush since they forgot that Harry couldn't see for a minute.

"Well, Alice is really short but in a dancer like way, she has short hair and often spikes it. Her boyfriend Edward is pretty tall and has bronze colored hair. Jasper Hale is the tallest, blond hair and pretty thin and his sister Rosalie has long wavy blond hair and a models body. Emmett is really muscular and has short brown hair. All of them are really pale and have topaz eyes."Hermione said, watching as Harry tilted his head to the side as if he was thinking.

"Thanks Hermione."Harry said, smiling brightly as the girl smiled as well.

------

Jasper swallowed back the venom that was slowly flooding his mouth, hardly daring to breathe as the scent of all of the students surrounded him. Alice and Edward kept glancing at the blond male, knowing that it wasn't easy. Emmett was talking with Rosalie, both of them planning a hunting trip as soon as they got home. Jasper shook his head at Alice's silent question, knowing that he would have to get used to the scent, he wanted to change.

"Jasper, we can step outside if you need to get away."Edward said, watching as Alice nodded before her eyes went to Harry.

"I know, but I want to see if I can stand it. I know to leave if I need to."Jasper said, closing his eyes slightly as a group of students walked by.

Edward and Alice looked at each other with concerned eyes before Edward turned his attention to the table where Harry was sitting, raising an eyebrow when he heard Hermione describing him and the others to Harry.

-What's going on?-Jasper asked, taking a vicious bite out of his apple to distract himself.

"Hermione is telling Harry what we look like. He's only interested."Edward said, speaking to low for others to hear.

-He's very interesting, I like him.-Alice chirped, her cheerful voice filling Edward's mind and making him chuckle.

The bell rang and they all stood up, tossing the rest of the food away in the trash and waiting for the crowds to slow. Jasper blinked lightly when he saw Harry wave his friends on, telling them that he would be able to find class on his own. Edward glanced at his brother before feeling a small tug on his shirt, turning his head and looking at Alice with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, let's get going. Jasper, you want to stay behind?"Alice asked, making Rosalie, Emmett and Edward look at her with shock.

"Sure."Jasper said, nodding his head as the others left.

He sighed and looked at Harry, watching as the teen patted his dog on the head. Soon he was nearly completely alone with the teen.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry lightly brushed a few strands of his hair away from his face, listening to the sounds of the others moving out of the room. He tilted his head to the side and frowned lightly when he felt someone staring at him, shifting uneasily in his seat as he stood up. Storm nudged his hand lightly, making him grasp onto the harness. Soft, barely there, footsteps headed towards him slowly, as if the person was hesitant to come near him.

"You're going to be late if you stay."The voice said, making Harry blink and close his eyes at the sound, it was nearly hypnotizing.

"I know, I was just waiting for everyone to leave so I would have an easier time getting around."Harry responded, nearly smacking himself at how breathless he sounded.

Jasper was tense; having heard Harry's heart beat speed up just at the sound of his voice. He himself wasn't breathing, not wanting to take in the humans scent and have to restrain himself. A movement near the door made him look, his eyes widening when he saw Alice. Alice smiled gently and moved her mouth, silently telling Jasper to take a slow breath. Jasper winced and almost shook his head when he saw Edward beside Alice, knowing that they would stop him if something went wrong.

Harry tilted his head to the side when he received no response, shifting lightly on his feet since he could hear the slight rustling of clothing coming from the male nearby. Jasper looked at Harry and slowly breathed in. His eyes widened and he exhaled quickly, looking at Harry in shock and wonder. Instead of feeling the need to attack, he felt calmed and Harry's scent was sweet and had an effect that nearly made him drunk.

"What class are you going to?"Jasper asked, nearly breathlessly as he looked at the blind human.

"Biology."Harry said, feeling Storm lightly wag her tail as the man stepped closer slowly.

"I'm Jasper Hale."Jasper said, seeing Harry relax and feeling Harry's sudden happiness when he told him his name.

"Harry Snape."Harry said, smiling as he listened to Jasper's slow and steady breathing the closer he got.

"Would you like me to walk you to class? I think Edward has the same class as you."Jasper said, turning his head to glance at Edward and Alice and saw Edward's slight surprise.

"I don't want you to be late because of me."Harry said, Jasper smiling when he saw Harry's cheeks slowly turning a shade of red.

"I won't be late. I don't want you to be late on your first day."Jasper said, watching as Harry thought about his proposal and finally nod.

Alice smiled as she saw Harry and Jasper walk towards them, looking at Edward before taking his hand and pulling him outside and to the building they needed to be in. She parted from her mate, noticing that Edward was deep in thought and still slightly shocked that Jasper was able to relax around Harry.

-This will be very interesting-Alice said, walking towards her class with a bright smile.

-------

Mrs. Sprout, the biology teacher, was one of Harry's new favorite teachers. She had a kind voice and wasn't scared to answer any questions or stop if she saw that someone was still taking notes on something that was written on the board before moving on. Harry had been nervous when Jasper dropped him off at his class, even though he knew that Neville was in this hour with him. He had been told what the class rules were and that if he had any questions that he should stop in during lunch, before or after school and she would be happy to help him.

Harry was currently sitting next to Edward, which was the only lab table with a free spot. So far Edward had told him what they were doing in class and Harry noticed that while Edward's voice held a tone that would be able to daze anyone, Jasper's was more powerful….well at least to him.

"We'll be doing a blood type test next Tuesday. Give these permission slips to your parents and if you cannot test your blood then you will have to write a paper."Mrs. Sprout said, passing around the slips of paper.

Harry paled even more at the thought of testing blood, a shiver running up his spine which made Edward look at the teen next to him. Ever since the accident that took his eyesight and his parents, Harry had never been able to be around blood. The smell made him cringe and throw up whatever he had eaten that day. He knew that his dad wouldn't sign the slip, or would at least write a note telling Mrs. Sprout that he couldn't be in the same room.

The rest of the hour passed without incident, and soon the bell rang. Neville caught up with Harry as Harry gathered his things, both of them talking about the permission slip.

"Are you going to do it Nev?"Harry asked, grasping onto Storms harness and telling her which building to go to.

"No, I can't stand the sight of blood."Neville said, shivering as Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"What kept you?"Neville asked, looking at his new friend as Harry followed Storm's pull to the side as Cho Change walked past, casting Harry lustful looks all the while.

"I was waiting for the crowd to disperse….Neville, what do you know about Jasper Hale?"Harry asked, feeling heat rise on his cheeks as he thought of the other male.

"Um…he normally keeps to himself. He always looks like he swallowed something painful when he's around others but his family. He's also the only one who's not paired off you know? Edward has Alice, and Emmett has Rosalie. Why do you ask?"Neville asked, looking at his friend with curious eyes.

"Well…he talked to me in the cafeteria and he also walked me to class."Harry said, blushing harder when he heard Neville's gasp of surprise.

"Wow Harry! I don't think Jasper has ever talked to someone."Neville said, shaking his head lightly before pausing when Ron and his younger sister Ginny walked their way.

"What are you going on about now Longbottom? I doubt that the newest student here would want to be around you."Ron sneered, looking at Neville who flushed while Ginny raked her gaze over Harry's form.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, and this is my brother Ron."Ginny said, her voice sickly sweet which made Neville shiver at the tone.

"Harry Snape and Neville is one of my friends so please don't tease him."Harry said, his voice icy cold and sharp as he spoke to Ron and Ginny.

Neville watched and smirked lightly as Ron and Ginny seemed to shrink at Harry's biting tone. Storm huffed and moved around the pair, Harry following her as Neville walked along side of him. Neville glanced back and sighed when he saw Ron and Ginny's furious looks. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, knowing that he would have to tell the others about the encounter so they could watch out for anything that Ron and Ginny might do.

"Who exactly are they?"Harry asked, bringing Neville out of his thoughts and looked at the blind teen.

"Ron, Ginny, and Cho Chang are the biggest gossips in the school. They all act like they own the school and hate out group. Ron and Hermione had been friends at one point, and there were even rumors that they would go out before Draco was introduced to Hermione. The Weasley's and the Malfoy's are….well let's just say they don't get along at all. They always end up starting something and then try to place the blame on us."Neville said, watching as Harry shook his head as they reached Harry's next class.

"Yeah, well I'll see you after class and I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Nev."Harry said, smiling at his friend and allowing Storm to lead him into the class room.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he stepped outside, chilled rain instantly hitting him. He shivered lightly as Storm trotted towards the office, wishing that he had brought a jacket. It was the end of the day, and all he had to do was turn in the slip of paper and wait for his dad. Harry stopped when he heard people up ahead, hoping that they weren't blocking the doorway.

"Hey Harry!"Alice said, pausing with her conversation with Emmett when she saw the teen walking towards them.

"Alice! Hey, I didn't know it was you who was standing there."Harry said, smiling as Storm guided him closer.

"You need to get inside right?"Jasper asked, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett looking at Harry with interest.

"Yeah, I need to turn in this slip."Harry said, showing them what paper he was talking about.

Alice and Jasper moved away and let Harry through, watching him walk inside. Edward looked at Jasper and raised an eyebrow, a light smirk playing on his lips as he heard his brother's thoughts. Rosalie was lightly scowling, while Emmett was also smirking.

"So you aren't affected by him?"Rosalie asked, her voice hushed as they watched Harry talk with McGonagall about his first day.

"I am affected but it's not blood lust..."Jasper said, all of them turning their heads when a car pulled up and a tall, thin man with black hair and black eyes stepped out of the car and peered around.

"That must be Severus Snape, Harry's dad."Alice said, tilting her head when Draco Malfoy approached Severus and the two started to talk.

"He seems a bit harsh. Not at all like Harry."Edward noted, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"Dad? I didn't think you would get here so quick."Harry said, smiling as Storm eagerly pulled him towards Severus once they stepped out of the office.

"I know, but I managed to get out early. How was your day?"Severus asked, looking at his son closely to make sure nothing was wrong.

"It was good, I like my classes and I made a new group of friends."Harry said, smiling brightly which in turn made Severus' features soften.

"That's good. Come on, I have dinner waiting for us."Severus said, watching as Harry said goodbye to Draco who was with Luna, Hermione and Neville.

Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie watched as Harry climbed into the car and they pulled away. Alice smiled and took Edward's hand, pulling her mate away from the school and towards their car, the other following close behind.

------

"Draco told me that Lucius has been meaning to visit me in London. I told him to tell his father where we live and to drop by. Would you mind?"Severus asked, slowing down as they came to a red light.

"Not at all. Draco and I are really good friends even though I've only been here a day. I also met his girlfriend Hermione Granger, his adopted sister Luna, and Luna's boyfriend Neville Longbottom."Harry said, reaching behind him into the backseat and resting his hand on Storm's head to make sure she was alright.

"Sounds like you are more popular than in London."Severus said, glancing at his son before driving forward again.

"Yeah…well you know the reason behind that. Everyone knew who I was and they knew my past. Most of it was because they felt sorry for me. My only friend was Dean."Harry said, reaching up and untying the blindfold.

"Oh, speaking of Dean. You received a letter in the mail from him. I had told his father where we were moving on the phone a few days ago. You were sleeping at the time and Dean was busy."Severus said, adding the last part when Harry opened his mouth to retort.

Harry smiled and turned his head to face the window, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of the rain hitting the roof of the car. Adrianna had taught him to really listen to his surroundings, and he could now hear music in anything. Severus blinked and glanced at Harry, smiling lightly when Harry started to hum softly in time with the rain. He shook his head lightly and pulled into the driveway.

"Do you have any homework?"Severus asked, stepping out of the car and reaching back to let Storm out.

"Only a little. I have a few trig problems and I have to read a few chapters in a book."Harry said, using his hands to find the handle that would open the backseat door.

Severus nodded lightly and walked to the house, unlocking it and stepping inside. Harry soon came in after him, Storm wiggling and barking happily as she hurried towards the kitchen for something to eat. Severus shook his head lightly and glanced at Harry, watching as Harry took off his shoes and carefully but confidently walked up to his room. Severus smiled proudly at his son, glad that Harry was getting better and better with moving on his own.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Carlisle raised an eyebrow when he walked through the door of his home, instantly stepping back as a blond blur hurried towards him, turning out to be Jasper, who looked greatly confused, and a smirking Alice. He titled his head to the side and glanced over to the sofas, Edward was looking slightly confused as well, along with Emmett. Esme was sitting on the arm of the sofa, smiling gently while Rosalie could be heard up in her room moving about.

"Hang on and let me get out of my shoes and coat."Carlisle said, smiling as Jasper backed away slightly.

"Jasper had an interesting day at school. Harry was there."Alice said, rocking back on the heels of her feet before walking over to Edward and perching on his lap.

"Oh? How so?"Carlisle asked, toeing off his shoes and placing them by the door before moving fully into the room.

"He met Harry Snape."Edward said, looking at Carlisle who instantly looked worriedly at Jasper, only to grow confused as Jasper shook his head.

"I didn't feel the need to kill him."Jasper said, his voice soft as his mind flew over the day's events, making Edward wince and block his brother out.

"What did you feel then?"Carlisle asked, walking over to the sofa with Jasper following behind him.

"I…I felt drunk when I caught his scent. His voice…it was like music."Jasper said, Emmett snickering when Jasper's eyes glazed over slightly.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and his mind ran through the reasons before halting on one solid reason. A slow smile spread across his lips as he looked at the confused blond vampire. Edward blinked and felt his shock grow at what his father was thinking.

-I think Jasper has found his mate.-

--------

The sound of a cello playing a soft melody flowed through the house, the sweet music playing in time with the soft rain that hit the windows and the roof of the house. In the living room, Severus was at the desk and writing up one of the reports he had to do. Storm was relaxing on the rug that was in front of the fireplace, seeming to enjoy the heat that was coming off of the fire. Severus lifted his head and closed his eyes, allowing the soothing music of Harry's cello to echo through him. He sighed softly and reopened his eyes, glancing at the calendar that he hung beside the desk.

It showed that it had been three days since Harry had started school, and now it was the weekend. Harry had already finished his homework, even though it was only Friday afternoon and he had gotten out of school two hours ago. So far, Severus had met Hermione, Luna and Neville when he went to pick Harry up from school, and he was happy that his son was adapting quickly to his new home and school. Severus shook his head as the sound of the phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts, standing quickly, he moved to the phone that was hung on the wall.

"Snape residence, Severus speaking."He said, listening as Harry stopped playing.

"It's been a long time my old friend."A voice said, Severus narrowing his eyes as he tried to place it, only to have his eyes widen when he remembered.

"Lucius! How have you been?"Severus asked, smiling as Lucius chuckled, while a female's voice rang from the background.

"Is that Narcissa?"

"We've been just fine Severus. And yes that was Narcissa. She's getting after Draco about not having started his homework yet. Draco told us that you have a son now?"Lucius responded, making Severus nod even though his friend couldn't see him.

"Yes. I adopted Harry Potter, you remember? James Potter and Lily Evens son?"He asked, wondering if his friend would remember from when they were young.

"Ah, yes. I remember James and Lily. Why did you adopt their son? Did something happen to them?"Lucius asked, Severus was able to hear the concern in the other man's voice.

"Yes, they were killed in a car accident. That same accident took Harry's sight. I adopted him not long after he was placed in the hospital. I was his doctor and while Sirius, who is Harry's godfather, wasn't happy about the idea, he knew it was the right thing to do."Severus explained, hearing Lucius' stunned silence and Narcissa's gasp, instantly knowing that Narcissa had joined her husband on the phone.

"You did the right thing in taking him in Severus. I bet he melted your heart, didn't he?"Narcissa asked, her gentle voice ringing pleasantly in Severus' ear.

"Hush now dear. We all want to stop by sometime. What would be best for you and Harry?"Lucius said, Severus biting back a chuckle as Lucius grunted which met Narcissa must have stepped on his foot or smacked the back of his head.

"Tomorrow would be good. I have to get to the hospital in a few hours. I know Harry would be happy to hang around with them."Severus said, smiling as Lucius and Narcissa both agreed quickly.

After settling for a time tomorrow, they parted. Severus smiled as he headed upstairs, knowing that Harry would be happy to have Draco and Luna over. As he reached the top of the stairs the sound the cello started up once more. Severus quietly walked to Harry's room, leaning against the doorway and simply watching his son. Harry's eyes were closed as he played, the afternoon sun falling gently on him, making his hair shine. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and black jeans. His hair framed his features perfectly as his hands moved.

"Harry."Severus called, his voice soft as Harry opened his eyes and stopped playing.

"Draco and Luna, along with their parents, are coming to visit tomorrow. They'll be here around 11 o'clock and stay for awhile."Severus said, watching as Harry smiled brightly and set his cello on its stand.

"Good, I want to talk to Luna and Draco about something."Harry said, standing up and carefully moving over to the door.

Together, Harry and Severus walked downstairs. Harry needed to practice the piano, they had bought one a few days ago, and Severus needed to finish his report before he had to take off. Severus knew that Harry would be able to cook for himself, since the teen had been trained how to as long as everything was labeled so he wouldn't confuse ingredients or pans. Harry sighed softly as he sat down on the piano bench, lifting the cover and setting his fingers in place. Storm looked up lazily before laying her head back down as Harry started to play.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry opened his eyes and stopped playing his cello as someone knocked on the door, a bright smile forming on his face as he quickly placed his cello back in its place before standing up. He hurried downstairs as Draco and Luna's voices filtered through the house along with a mans and a woman's who's he didn't know.

"Harry!"Luna called, hurrying over to her friend as Harry appeared in the living room.

Harry laughed and hugged Luna tightly, smiling as Draco walked over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Severus watched his son and smiled lightly when he noticed that Harry had forgotten to put his blindfold on, looking at Lucius and Narcissa who were watching their son and daughter eagerly talk to Harry.

"You were right Severus. He is the perfect mix of both Lily and James."Narcissa said, smiling as Harry turned his head in her direction.

"Harry, this is our father Lucius and our mother Narcissa. They're both blond and have long hair. My mom has pale blue eyes and my dad has silver."Luna said, smiling as Lucius walked over and shook Harry's hand before Narcissa walked over.

Harry kissed the back of Narcissa's hand, smiling as he heard Narcissa's giggle of approval. Severus told Harry, Draco and Luna that they would all be going out for a late lunch in a few hours but until then they were free to do whatever they wanted as long as they weren't too loud and didn't break anything. Harry rolled his eyes and gave Luna and Draco and tour of the house, ending with his room.

"Harry, you play the cello?"Draco asked, his eyes zeroing in on the beautiful instrument.

"Yeah, I do. I learned when I was really young and then after my accident Adrianna re-taught me and also taught me how to play the piano."Harry said, walking over to his cello and placing a hand on it.

Draco and Luna looked at each other before smiling and moving to Harry's bed, sitting down and waiting as Harry sat down on the stool and brought the cello to him. Draco smiled and closed his eyes as the soft melody started to play, feeling Luna lean against his shoulder in content. Luna opened her eyes and looked at Harry, smiling when she saw how relaxed he really was. During school, he put up so many shields and puts on a fake smile when all he wanted to do was get away from all the noise.

Downstairs, Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus paused in their conversation as the melody reached their ears. Severus smiled as Lucius and Narcissa closed their eyes and just listened. These days it wasn't easy to just pause and take in the world around you, what with constantly having to work, or go to school. Severus stood up from the kitchen table and collected the empty cups. He placed them in the sink and leaned against the counter, smiling softly as he thought of his son upstairs. Harry had grown well, learning how to fend for himself but knowing when to ask for help.

After a few minutes the music ended, and Narcissa and Lucius seemed to have broken out of their trance. Severus chuckled at the light dusting of pink across both of the elder Malfoy's blush. They looked up towards the hallway as footsteps sounded along with the playful barking of Storm. Draco, Luna, Harry and Storm appeared at the bottom of the stairs, laughing as Luna cheered at apparently having won the race to see who could get to the bottom of the stairs first.

"Come on, let's go to lunch."Severus said, Lucius and Narcissa nodding in agreement as they stood to round up the teens.

-------

Jasper blinked and paused as he and Esme walked passed a restaurant, tilting his head to the side when he saw Harry with two older men, a woman, Draco and Luna. He could easily see that one of the men was Harry's adopted father Severus, which met that the other man and the woman were Luna and Draco's parents. Esme blinked and turned around when she noticed that Jasper had stopped, frowning lightly and walking over to the blond.

"What is it Jasper?"She asked, lightly touching his arm which made him turn to look at her.

"Harry and his friends."Jasper said, casting a longing look towards the black haired teen.

Esme tilted her head and looked at Harry, smiling softly at the slightly dazed look in Jaspers eyes. Jasper seemed to break out of whatever was holding him to the spot and looked at Esme who was smiling at him. Esme chuckled as Jasper brought his shoulders up as if he were blushing before walking down the street, Esme following him.

"Maybe you should try to get closer to him? It would be a start and also you can learn more about him."Esme said, looking up at the blond vampire as Jasper hummed lightly.

"Maybe, but it depends if Harry wants to get close to me. Every human feels threatened whenever they come near us, you know that."Jasper said, feeling Esme link her arm with his.

"Yes, but you also know that some humans do pair with vampires. Even though it's rare it does happen."Esme said, smiling as Jasper hesitantly nodded his head.

"I know, but…his friends might not want me near him. I don't want to divide him and his friends."Jasper said, for once he was struggling to find a reason not to get near someone.

"If they are truly his friends, then they will stand beside him no matter what."Esme said, watching as Jasper's shoulders slumped in defeat.

Esme lightly shook her head, knowing that it would take a lot to convince Jasper that it was alright to fall for someone completely different. She glanced up at the taller vampire and grew worried at the pained and longing expression in Jaspers topaz eyes. Esme knew that it was harder for Jasper than the others because he was the only one without a mate in the family and also because he still had a hard time controlling his need to feed on human blood. She smiled though, knowing that Edward and the others would help Jasper all they could.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Ron scowled lightly as he watched Harry, Draco, Luna, Hermione and Neville walk into the school. Beside him, Ginny was watching Harry with a star-struck look in her eyes. She had instantly taken to Harry when she first saw him, but was angered when the other teen had refused to sit next to her in Art class. Ron shifted and his eyes narrowed in hate as Draco kissed Hermione, curling his hands into fists. He and Hermione had dated in their first year, but then Draco had come along and swept Hermione off her feet.

Harry tensed slightly as he felt eyes following him, shaking off the feeling as Luna and Draco paused beside him. He smiled softly and waved away their questions of concern, telling them that he was alright. Draco frowned and looked around, his eyes narrowing as he spotted Ron and Ginny watching them, scowling before Hermione pulled him away, having caught who Draco was glaring at.

"Don't pay them any attention Draco."She said, looking up at the blond and smiling when silver eyes looked down at her.

Harry smiled at the sound of Hermione's affection for Draco, having a feeling that his two friends would be together for a long time. The same went for Neville and Luna from what he had heard. Even though Luna was slightly off and was more of a dreamer, Neville didn't seem to mind at all. In fact it seemed to help bring out the best in the normally shy teen. Harry sighed and fought back the sting of loneliness that started to flood his heart. He had never had anyone to care for him in that way but for that one kiss with Dean.

"Come on Harry, we had better get to class."Draco said, smiling as Harry nodded and picked up his pace, none of them noticing Jasper and Edward in the shadows.

------

"What was he thinking?"Jasper asked, looking at Edward as they calmly walked to class.

"I told you, I can't read his mind. What was he feeling?"Edward asked, looking at the blond vampire with a raised eyebrow.

"He was lonely…but a part of him was happy."Jasper said, frowning in confusion as Edward tilted his head to the side.

Edward hummed lightly and nodded his head towards Jasper, going down one hallway as Jasper went down the other. They wouldn't be in school tomorrow since Alice had seen it to be a bright sunny day. Jasper sighed softly as he walked down the hall alone, breathing slowly and keeping his distance from any of the other humans. What made Harry so different than the others? Why didn't Harry's scent drive him mad with the want to kill like the other humans? Carlisle told him that it was because Harry was his mate, but Jasper was still confused about that part.

"I wonder what he sees in them. I mean, it's not like they're any better than us."A voice said, making Jasper pause and look around.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw Cho Chang, Ron and Ginny Weasley. Jasper had always detested the three because they acted like they owned the school and were the best. Cho had black hair and tanned skin, her eyes were a deep brown and she acted like she was the queen of the school. Ron, who was dating Lavender, acted as if he were a god-send because his father was rising to be one of the best shopkeepers in the town while Ginny acted much like her older brother.

"Poor guy. Hanging around Malfoy and Looney Luna will get him nowhere."Ron said, making Jasper clench his hands tightly.

"What does he see in them that we aren't? I mean we all have the looks, the grades, and a much higher status than them."Ginny said, her brown eyes narrowing as Hermione passed by quickly.

Jasper growled softly and turned, continuing on his way. He would only react if something went wrong, like the group targeting Harry and his friends. He had seen the way Harry's friends were the reason why the teen was able to smile and relax so well. The thought of Harry in distress or him sad, brought a soft growl to Jaspers throat, his hands clenched once more. Jasper shook his head and entered his class, smirking when the bell rang which met that Cho, Ron and Ginny were late.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry yawned as he walked out of school, allowing Storm to lead him towards the parking lot as people walked by and avoided him. It was a much nicer place than London, but people still talked to him like he wasn't able to understand English. They avoided him like he had some sickness that they would all catch. Harry hated to admit it, but if it weren't for Draco, Luna, Neville and Hermione, he would hate it here.

"Are you alright?"Jasper asked, blinking when Harry jumped and turned his head in his direction.

"Oh, Jasper! You startled me."Harry said, smiling as he pressed a hand to his heart.

"Sorry about that Harry. You looked troubled."Jasper said, smiling as Harry brushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

"It's okay, I should have been paying attention. I was thinking about something."Harry said, a sudden wash of sadness made Jasper frown.

"Are you alright?"He asked, blinking when Harry blushed and nodded quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine! Sorry to worry you."Harry said, smiling in a way that made Jasper frown.

"If you're sure Harry. I had better go, the others are waiting for me. Take care."Jasper said, walking away towards the car where Edward and the others were waiting as Harry waved.

Harry smiled falsely as he listened to Jasper walk away, his heart beating swiftly. He didn't understand why Jasper made him feel safer than anyone ever had. He shook his head lightly and let Storm lead him towards Severus' car which had just pulled up. Severus glared out the window, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as Harry put his bag and Storm into the back before carefully getting into the passenger's side.

"Dad…is everything okay? You normally get out to see me."Harry said, biting his lower lip as he took off his blindfold.

"Hm? I'm just angry Harry. Sirius and Remus are visiting in a few days."Severus said, his eyes softening slightly as he looked at his son.

"What? Why now?"Harry asked, his voice showing his panic as he turned in his seat so he was facing Severus, his murky eyes wide.

"I don't know Harry. But I won't let Sirius take you, and you know that. You are legally my son and because Sirius allowed me to adopt you, in a way he voided his rights as your godfather."Severus said, reaching out and gently squeezing Harry's hand.

Harry nodded his head and sighed as Severus drove away, his mind reeling. Sirius still hated the fact that Severus had done such a good job with raising him, apparently having wanted to prove that Severus couldn't care for anyone. Nearly every time Sirius had taken Harry out shopping or to eat, he had asked Harry if he would move in with him. Harry had refused each time, which seemed to make Sirius even angrier with the fact that Severus was taking good care of him. Remus was nice to Severus, which made Sirius wonder about his friend.

"Did they say when they are coming?"Harry asked, Severus glancing at his son and spotting the worry.

"Remus said that they would get here on Tuesday and stay until Saturday."Severus said, turning down another road.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head against the cool window. He didn't understand why Sirius wanted him to live in London with him when he was clearly fine and safe with Severus. Harry sighed softly again and shook his head, fighting back the thoughts of being taken away from his home and his family.

-------

A knock on the door made Harry blink and head over to the door, wondering who it was and why they were here when it was nearly seven. He opened the door, only to be pulled into a warm and tight hug.

"Harry! God it's good to see you!"A man said, making Harry startle when the voice jolted his mind.

"Dean! What are you doing here?"Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and hugging him back.

"I had to come and see you. We live a few hours away from here."Dean said, smiling as he looked down at the teen in his arms.

Harry smiled and moved out of the way so Dean could come inside. Storm barked happily and licked Dean's hands, wiggling and pressing her head under his hand. Dean laughed and walked inside, looking around the living room and smiling when he saw the pictures of Harry growing up and pictures of himself and Harry at different ages when they were friends. He blinked and watched as Harry walked over to the sofa and sat down, smiling and following his friend's example.

"How have you been Harry?"Dean asked, turning so that he was facing the other teen.

"I've been pretty good. I made new friends and have met some interesting people."Harry said, smiling as he brushed a strand of hair away from his face.

"That's good Harry. I know that you didn't have a lot of people you trusted back in London."Dean said, nodding his head as Harry smiled at him.

Harry smiled and chuckled as Storm rubbed against him, hearing Dean's quiet chuckle at the dog's actions. Dean kept glancing at Harry, taking in the slight changes that had happened to his friend. Harry's hair was longer by a few inches, and his face was more relaxed. In London Harry had always been tense because he was prone to a lot of jokes and pranks. But now, Dean could see that Forks was doing a lot of good for his friend.

"So, has anyone caught your eye?"Harry asked, knocking Dean out of his thoughts and making him blink in slight shock.

"What do you mean?"He asked, tilting his head to the side and having a feeling of what Harry was asking him.

"Do you like anyone? As in do you have a crush on someone?"Harry asked, leaning back against the pillow that matched the sofa.

"N-Not really. A few people have caught my eye but nothing serious."Dean said, shifting uncomfortably as he looked away from Harry.

Harry nodded his head, having had a feeling that Dean would say that. He hoped that his friend wasn't pinning for him again. Harry sighed softly and closed his eyes, leaning more against the pillow as Dean watched him, a frown on his face.

"Something wrong Harry?"Dean asked, frowning even more then Harry hummed lightly.

"Dean…do you still like me?"Harry asked, opening his murky eyes and placed a hand on Storms head.

"I….I'm not sure Harry. Yes I will continue to like you for the rest of my life, but I don't know if it's brotherly love or like that of a lover."Dean said, folding his hands in his lap and looking at them.

Harry nodded his head and smiled lightly, knowing that it was going to be hard for Dean to figure this out. As for how he felt, Harry knew that he only saw Dean as a brother but that didn't mean that he didn't want to crush the other teen's heart. Harry brought up a different topic, hearing Dean relax as they talked.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Friday evening rolled around, and it was one of the rare days when Harry had to walk home. Draco had offered to drive him, but Harry knew that Hermione often rode with Draco and he didn't want to feel like a third wheel. Harry yawned lightly and ran a hand through his hair, his fingers lightly touching the blindfold as he walked, letting Storm guide him.

"Come on girl, I want to get home before it starts raining."Harry said, lightly nudging Storm's side so that she would speed up.

They started off at a jog and Harry smiled as the brisk wind hit his face, while the smell of rain flooded his senses. He thought he heard something following near his side where the forest was, but because he didn't feel threatened he didn't bother with it. Storm soon started to slow down, panting heavily as Harry huffed and tried to calm his heart down. He frowned when he heard the sound of people talking, knowing that no one should be at his and Severus' house at this time.

"I told you Remus, the git is trying to keep us away."Sirius barked, Remus shaking his head and looking around.

Remus blinked and smiled warmly when he saw Harry come around the bed, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily. Sirius tilted his head to the side and turned around, bright smile lighting up his face as he saw Harry. Harry froze when Storm halted, his grip tightening on her harness.

"Harry!"Sirius called, hurrying forward and wrapping his arms around his godson.

"Sirius! What are you doing here so early?"Harry asked, hugging the man back.

"Well, Remus and I decided to come a bit early but apparently the git isn't here."Sirius said, scowling while Harry frowned before being hugged by Remus.

"It's good to see you Harry. Looks like Severus has done a fine job."Remus said, smiling as Harry brightened up.

"How long are you two staying?"Harry asked, walking over to the door and unlocking before taking off Storm's harness.

"A few weeks. We wanted to look around here."Sirius said, frowning lightly as Harry walked into the house without help.

-This is just great. I wonder how dad is going to react.-Harry thought, feeling Sirius and Remus walk into the house behind him.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Gulps and grabs shield) I am so sorry about the delay but I have been bombarded with homework from my teachers and homecoming was last weekend. I promise that I will try to start getting the chapters out quicker but I do have to update Deaths Angels as well. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't worry, things will start to get more and more better in the next chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

(Dances around) Hehehe, all my fanfic's have been going well which I am beyond happy about. I am glad that so many people like this fic as it's the first one where I have Harry blind. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites and alert lists. Well, not much too really say, save for please read and review! I love to know what you all think of my story. Oh! Also tell me who you would like to see Dean paired up with. So far someone has told me about pairing Dean with Jacob, and I've been thinking about it. Tell me if you agree with his pairing or not please! Oh! Also I've kept something from the HP world true, tell me if you can spot it. I will give you a hint; it involves Harry and his family. First one to get it right will get Jasper and Harry cookies!

Disclaimer: (Sighs and bows head) sadly, they will never be mine…. (Sighs again)

Warnings: Swearing, male/male pairings, violence, AU non-magic, Ron, Cho and Ginny bashing.

Pairings: Jasper/Harry, Edward/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Severus/Remus.

Things I have changed: I made it so that the Cullen's are able to eat food but it is slightly tasteless to them. Other than that I have made it so that they can sleep but it is not needed, like breathing.

-Thoughts-

{Latin}

[Alice's visions]

Chapter 3.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry groaned and slammed the door to his room, falling onto his bed and clasping his hands over his ears in hopes to block out the sound of yelling. It was the first day of Sirius and Remus' stay and already Sirius and his dad were fighting. Storm whimpered and jumped up onto the bed, sticking her cool nose against her master's cheek, making Harry smile softly. He reached out and rubbed Storm's head, sighing softly and rolling over. Harry scooted up the bed until he was resting against the pillows, Storm moving with him and resting her head on his lap.

"Harry?"Remus asked, opening the door to the teen's room and smiling sadly when he saw Harry resting against the pillows.

"Hey, Remus. You needed to escape too?"Harry asked, beckoning the man into the room.

"Yeah, I tried getting them to calm down but that's easier said than done."Remus said, closing the door behind him and moving into the room.

Harry sighed and blinked lightly, wishing for once he could see again. He didn't know what anyone looked like anymore. He was once able to picture Remus and Sirius, but they changed since he was young. He only had been told what his father looked like, but longed to know what he truly looked like. Remus frowned when he saw the frown on Harry's face, sitting down on the bed and reaching out. Harry leaned against the gentle hand that caressed his face, smiling softly.

"I just wish things were different. I want to see, even if it's for a little while."Harry said, frowning as the yelling downstairs seemed to stop, though Harry didn't think that it was going to last long.

"I know Harry, but just think, Severus might not have adopted you if the accident happened. Every bad thing has a bright side."Remus said, smiling when Harry nodded in agreement.

Their peace was interrupted when Sirius opened the door, looking livid as he looked at Remus. Remus sighed and shook his head, standing up and walking to the door as Harry tilted his head to the side, wondering what was going on. His answer soon came as Severus walked up the stairs and entered the room, hearing his father's angered walk.

"I'm sorry Remus, but it is impossible for at least Black to stay here. I don't mind you staying here, but Black is out!"Severus said, folding his arms over his chest as he aimed his famous glare towards the other black haired male.

"I have every right to see Harry as you do! He's my Godson!"Sirius said, Remus placing a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him.

"Will you two stop fighting?"Harry called, making everyone turn and look at him, watching as he stood up with fist clenched.

"From the first time you got here Dad, all I hear are the sounds of you and Sirius screaming at each other! I thought you two were adults for God's sake!"Harry said, his voice rising as Sirius and Severus looked down in shame.

"If you two are going to continue to act like this then I'm staying with one of my friends."Harry said, walking over and standing near the small group.

"Now out! Give me some peace for heaven's sake."Harry said, his eyes fierce as Severus, Sirius and Remus walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Harry sighed and slumped against the door, rubbing his eyes and blinking when Storm walked over to him and licked his face. She had been surprisingly quiet during his rage, which wasn't normal. She normally stood beside him and either growled or placed herself between whoever was angering Harry and Harry himself.

"You knew it was just a family spat, didn't you?"He asked, smiling when Storm huffed lightly and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'll give them one more chance. If Sirius and Dad don't clean up their acts then I'm staying with Draco or Neville."Harry said, nodding to himself.

------

Draco and Luna frowned when they saw Harry get out of the car along with a man who they didn't know. Draco narrowed his eyes when Harry raised his voice, watching as the man sighed and frowned before getting back into the car and driving away. Luna shook her head and reached out, grasping her brothers hand and pulling him towards Harry.

"Who was that?"Luna asked, making Harry jump since he hadn't heard his friend approach.

"Oh, that was my Godfather, Sirius Black. He and Remus Lupin are visiting from London."Harry said, frowning lightly as he grasped Storm's harness and urged her on, listening to Draco and Luna talk about their weekend.

When they got inside, Draco and Luna stopped when they saw Jasper and Emmett walking down the hall towards them, Draco placing a hand on Harry's arm before walking towards class. Jasper watched Draco and Luna, meeting the other blond male's hard stare. Emmett raised an eyebrow at his brother before smiling when Harry waited for them.

"How are you Harry?"Jasper asked, relieved to see the younger teen looking a lot happier than he did in the parking lot.

"I'm alright, just had a hard weekend. How are you Jasper?"Harry asked, smiling tightly which made Jasper frown in worry.

"I'm good."Jasper said, nodding his head lightly even though he knew Harry couldn't see him.

"Hey Harry, I'm Emmett."Emmett said, smiling as Harry beamed at him.

"You're the bulky one…right?"Harry asked, frowning lightly as he thought back to what Draco had said about the family.

"He is bulky….yes."Jasper said, nodding his head in agreement while Emmett laughed, making people stare at him before moving away rather quickly.

"You seemed distressed in the parking lot Harry, did something happen?"Jasper asked, concern for the other showing in his voice.

"Oh…you heard that? My Godfather is staying for a while and he and my Dad don't get along. I love Sirius, but he needs to get it though his head that I'm happier here than I was in London."Harry said, frowning lightly when he heard Jasper and Emmett flinch.

"Why would he want you to move back? He should be happy that you're getting along so well."Jasper said, unable to help the anger he was feeling at the idea of Harry moving away.

"Sirius just wants something that belonged to my parents. I used to look so much like my dad that people always told me that I would turn out just like him. But as I grew up, I became more like my mum."Harry said, frowning lightly as he remembered his talk with Sirius.

Just as Emmett opened his mouth to say something, the warning bell went off. Harry jumped and waved, urging Storm to lead him to the classroom. Jasper and Emmett turned and watched Harry disappear into the room before turning and hurrying down the hall themselves. Emmett glanced at Jasper, noticing that his brother seemed angered and confused at the same time, making him wonder what was going on in the blond vampires mind.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Jasper watched as Harry and Storm climbed into the car that was being driven by the teens Godfather, narrowing his eyes when he saw Harry's Godfather start off on the teen, wincing when he heard the raised voices as the car drove off. Edward lightly placed his hand on Jaspers shoulder, nodding his head which made Jasper nod as well before taking off at a slight jog.

"He's worried that Sirius will take Harry away."Alice said, watching Jasper leave and disappear into the forest.

"I would be as well. Harry's Godfather has strong connections…but then again, so does Severus."Edward said, sliding into his Volvo while Alice got into the passenger's seat.

Meanwhile Jasper flew through the forest, following the sounds of Sirius' car. He continued to dodge the trees, logs and rocks, turning and twisting when it was needed. Jasper slowed down as he came close to the house, peering through the branches of a few trees and watching as Sirius and Harry got out of the car. He narrowed his eyes when he saw another man with sandy blond hair step out of the house.

"Hey Remus, dad at work?"Harry asked, taking off Storm's harness and letting her run around the yard.

"Yeah, he was called in. What would you like for dinner?"Remus asked, smiling when Harry slung his backpack over a shoulder and walked over to him.

"I'll make something."Harry said, smiling as he stepped around Remus and into the house.

"Harry, you shouldn't be cooking! Let us."Sirius said, following after his Godson as Remus sighed and shook his head.

Jasper crept forward, freezing when Storm walked up to him and sniffed his leg, sure that the dog would bark and give him away. He blinked in shock when Storm simply wagged her tail and moved away, continuing on with her business and acting as if he wasn't there. Jasper shook his head and walked over to one of the open windows, remaining low so he wouldn't be seen by anyone inside.

"Sirius, I told you that I can cook! Severus taught me how to and I have been for over a year now."Harry said, moving around the kitchen as Sirius watched from the doorway.

"I still don't think you should live here Harry. London is where you should be, with your family."Sirius said, Jasper wincing when he heard the sound of a hand connecting with skin, knowing that Harry must have slapped Sirius.

"There was nothing there for me! I was always being stared at, being pitied and made a fool of. You were hardly there! And if you were then you were always fighting with Dad or trying to tell me how horrible he is. My Dad and Severus got past their differences, why can't you?"Harry hissed, storming past a shocked Sirius and heading upstairs to his room.

Jasper looked up and slid along the side of the house, easily climbing up the side using a tree whose branches hung over the flat part of the roof which was also where Harry's window was. He silently dropped onto the roof and peered into the window, watching as Harry slammed the door closed and leaned against it. Jasper knew it was wrong to be spying like this, but he needed to know if Harry would be staying or if Sirius would somehow get him to leave.

"Why can't he leave me alone? I'm happy here; I have more friends than I did in London. People here like me for a change."Harry said, ripping off his blindfold and throwing it in the direction of the dresser.

Jasper winced as the hurt rolled off of Harry, reaching him even though he was outside. He looked at Harry as the teen took off his shoes and his light jacket before flopping onto his bed. Jasper moved to the side as Remus walked into Harry's room, listening closely to what the two were saying.

"I don't know how you can stand him Remus. He drives me nuts just about every time he opens his mouth. I hate how he continues to rage about Dad."Harry said, wrapping his arms around his knees and pulling them to his chest.

"I know, and I'm sorry Harry. For some reason Sirius still can't get over his hate for Severus, even after all these years. He's even angrier because Severus became your father after James and Lily died. It's almost as if he blames Severus for their death."Remus said, moving into the room and sitting down on the bed.

"If it wasn't for Severus I wouldn't know half of the things I know now. I'm not going to let Sirius win; I will stay here and live my life out here. That doesn't mean I won't go to London, but if I do then it will be to visit."Harry said, making Remus smile and Jasper breathe a sigh of relief.

Jasper heard Remus leave and moved so that he was sitting down on the roof, his back pressed against the cool side of the house. He blinked in shock when he heard the sound of a cello playing, twisting his head so that he was looking inside the teen's room; he smiled when he saw Harry playing. Harry looked so small compared to the cello, but it did fit the teen perfectly. Jasper sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the roof and allowing the sweet melody to wash over him.

------

It was a few days later and Harry was about to go mad. Ever since his little outburst, Sirius had been even more determined to have him go back to London. Severus was nearing the end of his tightly held anger and even Remus was getting tired of Sirius' constant verbal attacks on the man. Harry slammed the door closed and hurried towards the car, wanting to get away from Sirius. Severus and Remus followed Severus' eyes livid while Remus looked fairly ruffled.

"Thank God he's going back tomorrow."Severus said, running a hand through his hair as he slid into the driver's seat while Harry called Storm to him since she had been let outside beforehand.

"At least I won't have to deal with him nagging me in London."Remus said, being honest that he was getting tired of his friend's actions.

"Oh? You took the job offer at the library?"Harry asked, poking his head between the front seats.

"Yes I took the offer Harry. I'm going to be staying with you guys until I can get my own house."Remus said, smiling as the teen whooped and Storm barked happily.

Harry leaned back and buckled up, his mind wandering. He knew that something was forming between his dad and Remus, and frankly he wouldn't mind it. He knew that his dad held a lot of respect for Remus, and that he and Remus had a lot in common. Harry had also heard Remus' voice change whenever he was around Severus, going softer as if he was blushing. Harry chuckled at his own thoughts, making Remus and Severus look back at him.

"What's so funny Harry?"Severus asked, raising an eyebrow when his son simply shook his head and rubbed Storm's head.

The ride to Harry's school was mostly quiet, everyone enjoying the small break from the arguments and verbal wars. Harry sighed and stepped out of the car, Storm jumping out after him while Severus rolled down the window.

"Remember, today is the blood testing day. Hand your slip to the teacher and then go to the library. I don't need you to faint."Severus said, making Harry pale but nod.

"Hey Harry!"Hermione called, smiling as Harry turned in her direction and waved.

Severus and Remus smiled as Harry ran over to his friends, Storm wagging her tail to show her happiness at the small group of people. Remus smiled fondly as Harry disappeared into one of the buildings, sighing softly as Severus took off. Severus glanced at Remus and smiled faintly, glad that the man seemed happy that Harry was here. At least someone was. He hated that Sirius was constantly bringing up his past mistakes and faults, but the way Harry told the man off every time made Severus smile.

"You did right by bringing him here Severus, Harry's grown stronger."Remus said, looking out the window at all the trees.

"I'm glad that someone agrees. I've seen a good change in Harry since he's come here. He has more friends and is more willing to talk to me about what goes on in school."Severus said, Remus turning his head to look at him.

"It's done you good as well Severus. You're more relaxed here than you were in London."Remus said, his eyes widening when he ran over what he said and faintly blushing which made Severus smirk.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"Alright, step outside and you can go work on the sheet either outside or in the library."Mrs. Sprout said, smiling as Harry nodded and took the work sheet before letting Storm guide him outside.

He sighed as the warm air caressed him, smiling softly. It was one of the rare days, warm and sunny. Neville had told him that the Cullen's weren't around, as their dad seemed to take them camping for the day on sunny days like this. Harry told Storm to take him to one of the tables that was set outside, letting the large dog guide him. He heard the sounds of other students mingling about, meaning that they were either skipping or out with their class.

"Hey Harry, your dad wrote a note as well?"Neville said, sitting across from the teen not long after Harry had sat down himself.

"Yeah, he doesn't want me sick to my stomach. I have a bad reaction to the smell of blood."Harry said, running his fingers over the paper and reading what he was supposed to do.

"Ah, same here. But it's the sight for me, not the smell."Neville said, looking at his own paper and reading what he was to do.

Harry frowned lightly, wondering what his friend met but decided not to comment. He went back to doing his work, Storm enjoying the freedom by running around and sniffing the area like crazy. Harry's thoughts started to wander to his father and Remus and Sirius. He had noticed that Remus seemed to act slightly different around certain areas of the town, but only at different times. Like whenever Harry was talking to Jasper or another one of the Cullen's, Remus seemed tense while the Cullen he was talking to at that time seemed bothered and angered. He had asked Remus about it, but the man had only told him not to worry. In fact, both Sirius and Severus seemed to be worried about the other man.

"Harry…Harry!"Neville called, smiling as Harry shook his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Nev, what did you need?"Harry asked, setting down his pencil.

"Just wanted to make sure that you're alright. You were frowning and looking uncomfortable."Neville said, concern in his voice as Harry blushed but smiled.

"I'm fine Neville. Just thinking about something. Oh! Sirius is going to be leaving Sunday!"Harry smiling brightly as Neville chuckled.

"That's good. Has he stopped bothering you about moving with him yet?"Neville asked, blinking and frowning when two kids from their Biology class came outside and started to head to the office.

"Slightly…."Harry said, trailing off as he paled.

The two teens walked by their table, Neville inching back as he saw blood dripping from both of their pricked fingers. He looked at Harry and his eyes widened as the other teen seemed to shake and try not to breath. Neville stood up and hurried over to Harry, quickly pulling the teen up and pulling him away from their table. Harry shivered and leaned against Neville as he was led away from the smell of blood. He hated how he reacted to the smell, but it was so strong to him and he couldn't help that it brought back memories of his parent's deaths.

"I-I'm sorry Neville."Harry said, his voice small as Neville made him sit down on the grass while Storm trotted over, looking concerned for her master.

"No Harry, it's alright. There is no need to apologize."Neville said, squeezing Harry's shoulder before hurrying over to their table and grabbing their things.

Harry sighed and smiled softly at Neville, glad that he had such a good friend. Hell, he knew that all his friends were kind and most likely would have done the same thing that Neville had just done for him. He was glad that they could look past the fact that he was blind, and weren't dazed by what he looked like or by his heavy accent like some were. The ringing of the bell made Harry stand up, smiling at Neville as Draco, Hermione and Luna walked over.

------

Sirius looked up and frowned when Remus and Harry walked through the door, instantly turning and looking back at his laptop screen. He had been quiet and tenser ever since Harry had smacked him, not because he was angered at the teen, but angered that he would be alone. Remus had flat out told him that he was not going back to London, but was going to stay here as he got a better job offer. Sirius had protested, not wanting to lose another friend but Remus had told him that they would still be friends, but until Sirius grew up, things would not work if they went on as roommates.

"Hey Siri."Harry said, walking over to his Godfather and kissing his cheek, making the man smile faintly.

"Hey Harry, how was school?"He asked, turning in his seat to watch Harry move around.

"It was okay, the Cullen's weren't there though. My friends told me that Carlisle likes to take them camping whenever the weather gets nice like this."Harry said, plopping gracefully onto the couch as he removed the blindfold.

"Oh? Won't they get left behind?"Remus asked tensely, having gone ridged at the mention of the family.

"Hmm, I don't think so. They're all really smart, though I heard that Emmett was held back but that's hard to believe."Harry said, leaning his head back against the back of the couch as Storm hopped up and laid her head on his lap.

Harry blinked when his cell phone went off, digging through his pockets and pulling it out. His fingers traced over the buttons and he finally pressed the correct one, listening to the other person on the other end of the phone. Sirius and Remus watched with curiosity as Harry grew upset, then worried before finally relaxing, nodding and telling the other person that he would do something. After three minutes Harry hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket, smiling softly.

"Who was that?"Sirius asked, peering at his Godson with interest.

"Dad. He's going to be late again. There was apparently this big that started in a house and it had spread to the house next to it. He and the others are swamped with treating the people who were in the fire. Also a few of dad's patients are coming by to drop off their money that they owe him. He treated them when they didn't have any money but now they do."Harry said, standing up and smiling as he reached down and scratched Storm's ears.

Half an hour later there was the sound of someone pulling into the driveway, making Harry look up from the floor where he was sprawled out doing his homework while Remus looked up from the desk and Sirius up from his laptop. Harry stood up and brushed himself off, smiling as he hurried to the door and answered it as the first knock came.

"Hello, you must be Billy Black. My dad called and said that you would stop by."Harry said, having opened the door and revealed two men.

Billy was heavyset, but had a kind wrinkled face. His hair was black and pulled into a ponytail and he had dark almost black eyes like Severus'. His skin was heavily tanned, though Remus and Sirius could see that it was more so because he was a Native American then to being out in the sun all the time. The other next to Billy looked to be a year or two behind Harry's age, though he was taller. He looked much like Billy did, though he wasn't in a wheelchair and he seemed eager to meet Harry and the others, as if he had been dying to know who had moved in.

"Ah, you must be Severus' son Harry. He told us that you would answer the door."Billy said, looking Harry over with a smile, though his smile slightly faltered when he saw Harry's murky eyes.

"Yup that's me! Come on inside. Do you want anything to drink?"Harry asked, moving away from the door as Billy wheeled himself in and the other teen walked inside.

"No thank you. Sorry, I should have introduced myself fully. I'm Billy Black and this is my son Jacob."Billy said, Jacob smiling and nodding his head.

"I'm Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather and this is Remus Lupin, mine and Severus' friend."Sirius said, smiling at the other man.

Remus appeared to be very curious about Jacob, looking the teen over and taking in gulps of air. Jacob frowned lightly and walked over to Remus, his eyes widening slightly as Remus smiled and nodded his head. Harry and Sirius talked with Billy, Harry taking the money that was due and asking the man if he and Jacob would like to stay for dinner.

"We couldn't impose."Billy said, not wanting to cause any trouble as Jacob and Remus talked softly to each other.

"Please! You wouldn't be imposing. I often make more than enough to feed two extra people and still have some left over."Harry said, smiling as Billy relented and hurried into the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, after that evening Jacob was often around Harry and the others, making a point to try to visit at least two days a week. Harry was quickly becoming fast friends with Jacob, and didn't mind it when Jacob asked him how he was able to do things like cooking, cleaning, playing the cello because he was blind. Draco and the others knew Jacob, or at least heard about him and smiled and approved of Jacob and Harry's friendship.

Harry sighed as he leaned his head against the window. It was Friday and Sirius' last day in Forks. His Godfather was leaving later in the evening and had wanted to drive Harry home. It had been another cloudy and rainy day, but Jasper and the others had come back and Harry had spent much of his time in the halls talking to the family. He knew that it attracted stares because people were unused to the idea of someone getting along with the Cullen's.

"So…how was school?"Sirius asked, wanting to break the silence as it was making him twitch.

"It was good. Jasper and his family were there today. I was worried about them."Harry said, smiling softly as he remembered talking to Jasper and Edward about school work and about camping trips.

"That's good….Look Harry, I'm sorry for acting the way I have been. It's just hard to get over what happened back when I was a teenager and in school with Severus. I just keep on seeing him as the person he used to be."Sirius said, glancing at his Godson with soft eyes.

"I know Sirius. I just wish that you could get over the past. I hate being torn between you two and you know from now on that I will choose Severus because he is my dad."Harry said, turning in his seat towards Sirius.

Just at that moment, as it took a split second, another car turned onto their street. Harry and Sirius cried out as the car hit the backseat door, sending their car into a dangerous spin. Sirius grunted as he tried to get the car under control, his mind racing as he just noticed that it wasn't going to stop until it hit something.

"Harry! Get out of the car!"He cried, ripping off his own seatbelt and throwing the door open.

"Sirius!"Harry screamed, listening to the sound of Sirius jumping from the car while he still struggled with his seatbelt.

Sirius rolled on the ground, rocks and sticks biting into his skin and scratching him. He looked up in fear as the car spun near the side of the road, hitting three trees and instantly started smoking. What really struck fear into his heart and soul was the fact that he couldn't see if Harry had gotten out or not.

-----

Jasper raced alongside the road, having had a bad feeling about the day since he had gotten out of the house that morning. It had started when Alice had gasped and looked on in fear as she watched her vision, but refused to tell anyone about it, only giving Jasper a desperate look. Jasper had instantly sought Harry out, noticing that the teen had his cane instead of Storm, learning that Storm had a vet appointment which was the cause of her absence.

Jasper broke out of his thoughts, his eyes widening in fear as another car hit Harry's, feeling fear clutch at his heart and mind as Harry's car spun out of control. He continued to race towards the spinning car, watching as Sirius managed to jump out to safety.

-No! I won't let him die!-Jasper thought, bolting towards the car as fast as he could go.

If anyone were looking they would only see a blur as Jasper reached the car. He hung onto the spinning hunk of metal as he ripped off the door and braced his feet against the side of the car. He reached in and ripped Harry's seatbelt off, grasping the teen with one hand and folding Harry to his chest and pushing away. Jasper closed his eyes tightly as he held Harry close, soaring through the air before grunting as his back hit the road, sliding across it and landing on the grassy side.

"Harry! Oh God! Harry!"Sirius screamed, racing towards the smoking car as fire trucks started to pull in, having been contacted by people who had been watching from their houses.

Jasper slowly sat up, looking at the deathly pale and shaking teen in his arms. He lightly cupped Harry's chin, making the teen tilt his face up so he could look at him. Harry had a cut going from his left eyebrow and down across his nose as he had removed his blindfold as soon as he had gotten into the car.

"Harry, it's me, Jasper."He said, his voice soft as he slowly stood up, holding Harry in his arms.

"J-Jasper? H-How?"Harry stammered, shaking as he tightened his grip on Jaspers coat.

"Hush Harry, I'll take care of everything."Jasper said, walking towards the ring of cars which included police and paramedics.

"I have to get to my Godson! He's inside the car!"Sirius said, struggling against the two officers that held him away from the wreckage.

"I have him here. I got him out."Jasper called, Sirius and three paramedics turning towards him, spotting the folded up teen in his arms.

"Harry! Thank God you're alive!"Sirius said, sagging against the officers as the paramedics rushed over to Jasper and made the blond teen walk over to the ambulance, setting Harry down on a gurney.

"We'll get him to the hospital. Sir, if you will come with us, we need to check up over as well. Please to the other ambulance."One of the paramedics said to Sirius, having spotted some nasty cuts on the man's side.

"But who will go with Harry?"Sirius asked, looking torn between doing what the paramedic said and being with his Godson.

"I will go with him. I want him checked over by my father. I expect that he and Mr. Snape will be waiting."Jasper said, climbing into the ambulance with Harry.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Severus was indeed waiting in the emergency dock, shifting uneasily as Carlisle looked worried as well while he waited beside Severus. Soon the two ambulances pulled in, the paramedics quickly unloading Sirius and Harry on the gurney's as Severus rushed over to his son's side while Jasper hurried over to Carlisle. Severus led the way as a team of doctors and nurses carted Harry and Sirius away.

"I can take care of things here. Now go before it becomes too much for you. You did well by saving Harry. Come back when I call."Carlisle said, nodding as Jasper turned and hurried away as blood lust slowly started to burn though him.

Carlisle hurried down the halls and towards Sirius' room, already hearing the man start to protest, claiming that he was fine but needed to get to Harry. In the other room he could hear Severus checking Harry over, telling his son what he was doing. Carlisle calmed Sirius down and removed the man's shirt, pressing his cold fingers against Sirius' ribs and checking him over for bruises and cracks.

"You have three bruised ribs but no cracks. Other than the cuts and scrapes you should be fine. Avoid bending and lifting anything above twenty pounds for a few weeks."Carlisle said, smiling as he handed Sirius his shirt and made the man lay down.

Inside his room, Harry whimpered as Severus checked him over, a bandage wrapped around his eyes because of the cut. He knew that he would have a scar there, not to mention the other cuts that he had gotten. There was a dark bruise already forming from the seatbelt and it had started to cut into his skin before Jasper had ripped it off. He had one cracked rib from said seatbelt and his leg was badly bruised because there had been a piece of metal that had slammed into it.

"I don't even want to think about what would have happened if Carlisle's son hadn't pulled you out of that car."Severus muttered, dressing his son's wounds and sighing.

"What happened Harry?"Carlisle asked, stepping into the room as Severus looked at him.

"We were hit from the side and Sirius managed to get out. I was stuck because I was having a hard time finding the release on the seatbelt. It had locked up so I couldn't really move. The next thing I knew someone had grabbed the seatbelt and pulled it off. Jasper pulled me to his chest and jumped away. He took the force of the hit but other than that nothing else happened."Harry said, coughing lightly and wincing as his chest pulled in pain.

"I want to see Jasper, I need to thank him."Severus said, beyond glad that the other teen had saved his son.

"Jasper said he would visit in awhile. He only had some bruises so I was able to send him home. I suspect that you're friends will be here to see you tomorrow."Carlisle said, smiling when Harry nodded his head and sighed.

-I still wonder though, how was he able to get to me?-Harry thought, allowing sleep to overcome him.

----

Jasper held his breath as he walked down the hallway, Edward, and Emmett on either side of him as Alice and Carlisle took the lead. They were visiting Harry, all wanting to know how the teen was doing. Sirius has been released and had extended his stay because he wanted to make sure that Harry would be alright, and shockingly he was slowly starting to treat Severus better.

"How are you holding up?"Emmett asked, looking at Jasper with concerned eyes since Jasper was tense.

"Holding in there, I won't do anything stupid."Jasper hissed, not wanting to breathe in even though Alice said that nothing bad would happen.

They came to Harry's room and Jasper's eyes widened with worry when he saw that the teen was still confined to his hospital bed. He walked into the room and sighed as Harry turned his head towards his direction, sitting down instantly in the chair. Severus smiled faintly as Carlisle walked over, the two of them instantly talking about Harry's condition.

"How are you feeling Harry?"Alice asked, perching on the edge of Harry's bed as Harry took careful breaths.

"I'm alright. Dad say's that I should be out of here in a week or so."Harry said, smiling lightly as Jasper placed a hand on his, not bothered by the chill that seemed to radiate from the other teen.

"Thank you Jasper, for saving Harry from getting killed. We owe you."Severus said, walking over to the blond teen as Jasper looked at him with respect.

"You don't owe me anything. I couldn't stand the thought of Harry getting harmed, he's a great friend."Jasper said, Edward and Emmett grinning as Jasper covered the real reason he saved Harry.

Jasper had been in near frenzy when he had returned back to the house, refusing to sit down and nearly destroyed his room in his worry over Harry. Yes he knew that the teen was safe, but he had no idea if Harry had been harmed more than he appeared. Esme had been worried for him and had wanted to come as well, but she knew that Rosalie would be in an even fouler mood if everyone left so she stayed.

"We were worried about you Harry. Jasper told us about the accident. Is your Godfather alright?"Emmett asked, Severus looking at him with slight shock in his eyes over how gruff the teen looked.

"He's fine. He was able to jump out before the car hit the trees. He escaped with a few scratches and bruises."Harry said, coughing softly which made him wince.

"It will take awhile for the bruises will go away, and for the time being you will have to keep your torso wrapped."Severus said, making Jasper look at him with great concern.

"Don't worry. I have a cracked rib and some bruises and cuts. Nothing to really worry over."Harry said, feeling the teen tense and grip his hand.

A knock on the door made them all turn; blinking when they saw Hermione, Neville, Luna and Draco standing in the doorway, the small group looking shocked at the sight of the Cullen's visiting Harry. Jasper rose and bent down, whispering something to Harry before walking out of the room. Edward, Alice and Emmett said goodbye, promising to visit again soon before they also walked out of the room, smiling or nodding to Harry's friends.

"Oh Harry! What happened?"Hermione asked, rushing into the room as Carlisle nodded to Severus and walked out, smiling softly at the sight of Harry's friends.

Severus retold what Harry had told him and Carlisle about the accident, Luna and Hermione sitting beside the bedridden teen with worry in their eyes. Draco looked tense but none the less he was slowly relaxing when they were told that Harry would be alright to return home on Wednesday but he wouldn't be able to go to school for a week or so because of his rib. Severus soon left the room to tend to a few more people who had been rushed in, leaving Harry and the others alone.

"Are you feeling alright?"Draco asked, moving closer to the bed and looking down at his friend.

"Yeah, my chest hurts but that's to be expected because the seatbelt dug into my skin. I'm gonna have a few scars but other than that I'm good."Harry said, smiling as Hermione sighed in relief.

"It's going to be different not having you in school."Neville said, smiling as Harry blushed lightly.

"Yeah, but I'll be getting the homework and notes. Dad talked about getting tapes of the lessons so I can hear the teacher explain it. But I don't think that would work too well."Harry said, reaching towards the small tray that was attached to the bed and taking a drink of the cool water that Carlisle had gotten him.

"The others and I can help you Harry. If you need help on any homework then you can always call us."Luna said, making Harry smile brightly.

They talked awhile longer before Severus came in and shooed them away, claiming that Harry needed to get more rest. Harry sighed and yawned as he relaxed, listening as his dad moved around checking on things before the click of the light switch met that Severus had turned off the lights. Harry closed his eyes behind his bandages, feeling sleep claim his mind.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

A week later and Harry was sick of staying inside. He had returned home on Wednesday but wasn't able to go to school because he had a hard time walking. As it turned out, his bruised leg had held true to Severus' thoughts. One huge bruise covered the entire skin of Harry's leg, and it pained the teen to walk. Harry was currently confined to crutches, but managed to get around with Storm's help. She was on a longer lead instead of a harness, but barked loudly whenever Harry needed to stop. Currently Harry was outside in the back yard, relaxing in the shade of one of the cherry trees.

"Hey, heard what happened."Jacob said, walking out into the yard as Harry raised his head.

"I was wondering when you would pay a visit."Harry said, smiling as he listened to Jacob making his way over to where he was sitting.

"Yeah well, school held me up along with my Dad. He had me helping him fix up some cars."Jacob said, plopping down beside Harry.

"Must be nice to be able to go places, I'm stuck here. Lucky git."Harry muttered, making Jacob laugh and looking at Harry with a bright smile.

"Aw, sorry to hear that. Hmm…what if I was able to get you out of here? I just got my driver's license!"Jacob said, smirking as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I thought you had to be a certain age."Harry said, racking his brains about the age one had to be.

"On the reservation we can get ours at 16 or 17. Since I'm 16 I was able to get mine."Jacob said, standing up and helping Harry to his feet.

"We can ask my dad if you can take me out of the house. I don't know though."Harry said, smiling as he grabbed his crutches and started to make his way towards the house, Jacob following him.

Severus looked up from his papers, raising an eyebrow when he saw the look on Harry's face, having a feeling that his son wanted something. During the whole week he had been resistant to let Harry out of his sight since his son was used to holding onto Storm's harness, not having her on the lead. Remus had told him that Harry would ask to be let out of the house. Now that point was most likely going to be proven, though Remus wasn't there to smirk at Severus since he was at work.

"Dad could Jacob and I go out? He has his own car and everything! Please!"Harry begged, his murky eyes pleading as Severus sighed and looked at Jacob and then at Harry.

"Where do you plan on going?"He asked, leaning back in his seat as he peered up at Jacob from where he was sitting.

"I was thinking of taking Harry to the reservation. My friends want to meet him as well."Jacob said, chuckling as Harry blushed and glared up at him.

"Very well, though be home before dark. I want to check you over before bed. If you're well enough then you might be able to go to school tomorrow."Severus said, raising an eyebrow and smirking as Harry whooped and whistled for Storm, hearing her bark and the sound of her claws clicking on the kitchen floor as she came inside.

Jacob smiled as he helped get Harry ready, finally taking the teen and dog to his truck. Harry blushed faintly as he finally got into the truck, embarrassed that Jacob had to help him up into it. Storm panted as she sat down in the truck bed, her tail thumping against the metal. Harry bit his lip as he thought about putting his blindfold on, uneasy about letting people he didn't know see his eyes. But then again, he was slowly getting used to letting others see his eyes. Jacob glanced at Harry, smiling when the teen simply turned his head and stared unseeingly out the window.

-------

"Well, here we are."Jacob said, jumping out of the truck and moving around the other side.

Harry winced slightly as he put weight on his leg, smiling as Jacob handed him his crutches before moving to let Storm out. Storm jumped to the ground and started sniffing, before moving to Harry's side and sitting down as he attached the lead to her and then to his own wrist. Jacob led the way towards a small restaurant, already picking up Blaize, Cedric, and Seamus talking from inside.

"Jacob! We were wondering when you were going to come."Blaize said, hearing the bell above the door chime and turning, smiling when he saw his friend.

"Sorry guys. I had to break Harry out of his house."Jacob said, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder as he led the teen towards the booth.

"Ah, so this is the famous Harry you've been telling us all about. I can see why."Seamus said, laughing as Harry blushed and stuck his tongue out.

"Harry, this is Blaize, Cedric, and Seamus. My other friends, Quill and Embry couldn't make it."Jacob said, giving Harry descriptions of his friends.

"We've heard of your accident Harry, you going to be okay?"Cedric asked, scooting along the seat so that Harry and Jacob could have more room.

"I'll be alright. Dad says that I should be able to go to school soon."Harry said, sitting down beside Blaize who smiled at him.

"That's good to hear. Now how about we get something to eat yeah?"Seamus asked, ordering a waitress over to their table.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Jasper winced as he walked into Harry's house, the scent making his nose sting. He blinked and looked around, smiling as Harry walked downstairs and walked over to him. Harry was due back at school tomorrow, and it was the day after Harry had gone out. As Harry walked closer however, Jasper felt his anger rise, the smell of wet dogs flooding his nose and making his warning bells go off in his mind.

"It's good to hear that you'll be back tomorrow Harry."Jasper said, feeling his anger calm slightly as Harry's scent over powered the scent of wet dog.

"I'm glad that I'll be going back. I miss everyone and hell I miss being away from here. I love Dad and Remus, but being here constantly has been driving me up the wall. Jacob came and pulled me out yesterday for the day."Harry said, smiling as he led the way into the living room, not hearing the soft growl that came from Jasper at the mention of Jacob.

"How's your family?"Harry asked, sitting down on the couch and turning when he felt Jasper sit down beside him.

"They're good, Rosalie is still as vain as ever and Emmett is up to his normal pranks. Edward and Alice are eagerly waiting to see you again."Jasper said, smiling as Harry blushed softly and ducked his head.

"Harry, I'm home!"Remus called, making Harry and Jasper turn towards the hallway.

"In here Remus."Harry called back, smiling when he heard Remus enter the room.

Jasper and Remus glared at each other, but didn't say or do anything. Remus walked over to Harry and bent down, pressing a kiss to the teens forehead, making Harry bat him away, though he didn't look mad. Jasper clenched his hands but only picked up the conversation with Harry. Remus moved around the living room, reluctant to leave Harry alone with Jasper but he finally left the room after deeming that Harry wasn't in any danger.

"Has there been any excitement while I was gone?"Harry asked, Storm coming over and resting her head on Harry's lap.

"Some, Ron, Ginny and Cho were up to their normal scathing retorts. The teachers were concerned but were glad when we told them that you were doing better. You're friends are waiting for your return, I swear, they nearly bombarded me with questions."Jasper said, sounding as if it pained him but couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice, making Harry laugh.

"I'm sorry that my friends bombarded you, but hey, you were here nearly all the time."Harry said, his voice holding fondness in it, making Jasper smile gently.

"It's alright; I'm getting used to people talking to me more. Edward is still finding it slightly strange but he's dealing."Jasper said, smiling as Harry laughed at the thought of Edward being asked questions by his friends.

Jasper and Harry talked for hours until Severus came home with dinner. Jasper seemed slightly awkward when Severus asked him to join them for dinner (Wendy's) but finally relented and agreed to join them. Harry was glad though Remus seemed more and tenser as Jasper sat down and started eating with them. After dinner Jasper claimed that he had to leave as it was getting late and he still had some work to do. Harry walked with Jasper to the door and smiled as he stood in the doorway, wanting to say something, but he was too shy to. Jasper looked at Harry and gently wound his arms around the smaller teen, hugging him before letting go and saying goodbye.

Harry leaned against the doorway, a heavy blush on his face as he blinked owlishly. He shivered lightly before turning around and heading back inside, closing the door behind him. Remus and Severus watched as Harry walked upstairs in a daze, Severus raising an eyebrow as Harry's door closed upstairs. Harry sighed and flopped down on the bed, a goofy smile on his face as he reached for a pillow and hugged it close, sighing happily.

----

Draco, Hermione, Luna and Neville turned around as Harry got out of the car, their eyes lighting up in happiness as Storm jumped out of the back as Harry set up his crutches. Harry smiled as he heard running feet heading towards him, knowing that it was his friends. He was happy to be back, already enjoying the hustle around him of people walking around and getting ready for class or talking to friends. Severus called out a brief reminder to rest often and to call home if his leg pained him too much before driving off, leaving Harry alone with his friends and Storm.

"Oh Harry! It's good to see you back again."Hermione said, hurrying forward and hugging her friend tightly as Harry beamed.

"It's good to be back. I was going crazy being in the house all the time."Harry said, hugging Luna when she came forward.

"It was boring without you here Harry. There was no one here to come up with insults that confuse people."Draco said, smirking as Harry laughed and clapped him on the back.

They talked happily as they made their way to class, people around them welcoming Harry back and asking if he was feeling alright. However there were three people who weren't happy to see Harry back in school. Hermione and Luna had to hold Draco and Neville back from attacking Ron, Ginny, and Cho after the trio had spotted Harry and insulted him. Harry had calmed Draco and Neville down by whispering something in their ears, making them smirk and chuckle before continuing on their way.

"Harry! I was hoping you would be back."Alice cried, hurrying over to Harry winding her arms around his neck.

"Hey Alice, it's good to be back."Harry said, smiling as he hugged the smaller teen back while he felt Edward, Jasper and Emmett gather.

"Hey Harry, I'll meet you in class."Draco called, smiling as Harry nodded before walking away with Neville, Luna and Hermione.

"So Edward, Jasper told me that you had been questioned by my friends."Harry said, smirking as Edward glared at Jasper who in return smirked.

"Yes I was questioned. They kept on asking for updates but I sent them after Jasper since he was with you the most."Edward said, grinning as Jaspers smirk turned into a frown.

"Heh, sorry about that you guys. They were worried about me so it's only natural."Harry said, rubbing the back of his head as Alice rubbed Storm's head.

"Oh it's alright. Though I think the school nearly had a heart attack at seeing your friends crowded around us asking questions."Emmett said, Harry laughing at the picture.

Just as Harry opened his mouth to say something, the warning bell rang. They all said goodbye before hurrying off, Jasper hurrying after Harry since he had been switched into the teen's class. Harry smiled as Jasper helped him to class once more, faintly blushing since the taller teen had his hand on the middle of his back nearly all the way. Draco looked up from his seat and raised an eyebrow that the sight, smirking when he saw Harry blushing.

-This is interesting.-He thought, chuckling softly as the final bell rang and people rushed through the door in an attempt to beat Mr. Flitwick's watchful eye.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Jacob shifted uneasily as he waited near the forest for Harry, knowing that the teen would be arriving in a few minutes. He hated doing his father's work, but in a way his dad did have a point. He was just shocked that Remus apparently hadn't warned Harry about the Cullen's. While he couldn't come out about the Cullen family being vampire's he could at least warn his friend. His dad had grown more and more concerned when he heard how much time Harry seemed to be spending with Jasper and Alice, and had sent him out to warn Harry. The sound of footsteps drawing closer made him break out of his thoughts, smiling when Harry walked over to him.

"Over here Harry. Sorry about calling you out during class."Jacob said, noting the improvement with Harry's leg.

"It's alright Jacob. I just told my teacher that I had to check on something. Mr. Smith understands."Harry said, smiling as he tightened his hold on Storm's harness as she sniffed the air.

"I'm afraid I bring bad news though. My dad is worried about you hanging around with Jasper and the other Cullen's so much."Jacob said, wincing when anger made Harry's body stiffen.

"Why should he worry about who I hang out with? Your dad hardly knows me."Harry said, his voice tight as he spoke to his friend.

"I know Harry! I told my dad the same thing, but he won't listen to me. He just told me to bring you the message that it isn't wise hanging around them because you could get hurt. He said to tell you to look up the Cold Ones."Jacob said, shivering as the smell of vampires hung around Harry.

"Well, tell him that I am just fine. If it wasn't for Jasper I wouldn't even be here."Harry said, Storm whimpering at the anger in his voice.

"I will Harry. I'm sorry to upset you."Jacob said, turning around but stopping when Harry called out to him.

"I'm not upset with you Jacob, but with your father. I know you wouldn't do that. I'll talk to you later."Harry said, smiling tensely as Jacob nodded and disappeared into the forest.

Harry sighed and nudged Storm, letting her lead him back to the school. His mind wandered about what Jacob had told him, finally settling on the fact that Jacob's father wanted him to look up something called the Cold Ones. He frowned when the name struck something in his mind, something he had heard a long time ago. Harry sighed and shook his head, making up his mind that he would ask his dad when he got home. He sped up as the bell rang, grimacing when his leg hurt. He was glad to be out of the crutches, though he couldn't run that well.

------

"Where were you during Smith's class?"Draco asked, tilting his head to the side as he walked out of the school beside Harry.

"I had to use the bathroom then get some pain medication from the office. My dad left some with them in case my leg starts hurting. I still can't run."Harry said, Luna and Hermione instantly looking worried at the news.

"How does your leg feel now?"Hermione asked, looking worriedly at her friend.

"It's fine, the medication kicked in."Harry said, smiling as Neville asked him a question about class.

"Yeah you can come over Nev. We can get started on our project tonight. Ask your grandma if you can spend the night."Harry said, smiling as Neville said that he would.

From a distance Jasper, Edward and Emmett watched Harry walk towards Remus who was waiting by the car. They were all tense as they watched the gold-eyed man, Emmett shifting uneasily while Jasper longed to steal Harry away and not let him near the man again. Carlisle had reasoned that Remus saw Harry as family, and that they were not to do anything to him. Jasper had protested but finally caved under Carlisle's stare, knowing that the other vampire was right.

"What's he feeling Jasp?"Emmett asked, his voice to soft for a human to hear.

"He's happy about something. Remus is glad to see that Harry is feeling better."Jasper said, wanting to be closer to his mate.

"It's odd, letting Harry be so close to him. It doesn't feel right though. I know he won't do anything but still."Edward said, shifting slightly as Alice and Rosalie walked over and Alice placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. In fact, Remus is different than the others."Alice said, looking at Edward as he looked at her with surprise while Jasper turned to her with confusion.

"How is he different?"Emmett asked, knowing that the question was on all of their minds.

"He is a true one, one that was turned rightfully. He has more control, and see's Harry as his own. He would never hurt him, and only wishes to protect him."Alice said, smiling as all of them calmed down.

Jasper turned and watched as Harry climbed into the passenger's side, knowing that while he didn't like it, it couldn't be helped. Remus was different, but it was that difference that made things slightly easier. Edward placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder, smiling lightly and climbing into his Volvo. Jasper got in the back as Alice got into the passenger's side. Rosalie and Emmett climbed into the BMW and took off, Edward following. Jasper sighed and looked out the window, watching as Remus turned down the opposite road.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Severus raised an eyebrow as Harry winced when he sat down, sighing when he saw that his son was trying to hide the pain. He stood up and walked over to where Harry was sitting, kneeling down and rolling Harry's pant leg up. Remus watched from one of the chairs, raising an eyebrow as Harry hissed when Severus trailed his fingers lightly down his son's leg.

"It's still very tender. I will try to get some cream that will help it. You won't be returning to school tomorrow. You're leg is still protesting."Severus said, standing up and making sure that the pant leg wasn't touching Harry's leg.

"But Dad! I have to go to school! Remember, Neville is coming to spend the night tomorrow!"Harry said, pleading to Severus to let him leave the house.

"Neville can still spend the night but I don't want you moving on that leg too much! The bone it's self is bruised Harry it could crack if you're not careful."Severus said, his voice stern as Harry sighed and pouted.

"I know it's not fare Harry, but he's worried about you and so am I. I think you're friends would feel better knowing that you're home and comfortable rather than at school and in pain."Remus said, standing up and resting a hand on Harry's head.

"I know, but it feels like I'm being caged up. I hate it!"Harry said, standing up and resting heavily on his unharmed leg as he slowly made his way upstairs to his room, Storm following close behind him.

Remus sighed and wandered into the kitchen, blinking when he saw Severus talking on the phone with someone. He listened and came to the conclusion that Severus was talking to someone from Harry's school, explaining why Harry wouldn't be in tomorrow. Severus sighed as he hung up the phone, blinking when he felt Remus walk up behind him and rub his shoulders.

"Tell me about it?"Remus asked, frowning lightly when Severus seemed hesitant but finally caved.

"First he's in the accident and now his leg seems to be healing much slower than it should. I scanned over his X-Rays but they show no fractures or anything that would be slowing the healing down. I just don't know what to do. I'm thinking about getting Carlisle to take a look at his leg but I know how much Harry love's the hospital."Severus said, shifting his shoulders as the knots came undone.

"I may not personally like the Cullen's, but from what I've seen Carlisle looks like a good doctor. I think you should take Harry in just to make sure."Remus said, his eye nearly twitching because of what he had said.

"I will after tomorrow. I want to see if the pain lessens during tomorrow, also I don't want Harry to lag behind in school."Severus said, turning around and smiling at Remus.

Remus smiled back and turned away, heading into the hall and upstairs. Severus moved to the doorway and watched as Remus went upstairs, his eyes pinned to the other man's back. He shook his head and moved a strand of hair away from his face, knowing that he should tell someone of his affection towards Remus. An idea popped in his head and he headed upstairs, knowing that he should tell his son first.

-----

Harry turned around in his seat at his desk, smiling when his father's smell flooded the area as the door closed. Severus smiled faintly and moved over to Harry's bed, sitting down and patting Storms head.

"What do you need Dad?"Harry asked, knowing that Severus normally left him alone unless he asked for him, or if his Dad had something to talk about.

"Harry, how do you feel about me being in a relationship with another man?"Severus asked, closing his eyes and expecting Harry to tell him that he would be horrified if his father were in a relationship with someone of the same gender.

"Dad, are you talking about you and Remus?"Harry asked, smirking in a way akin to Severus when he heard his father's gasp.

"What do you mean Harry? There is nothing between Remus and I."Severus said, glad at the moment that Harry couldn't see his face or else his son would be laughing at his blush.

"Right Dad, that's why you always seem to lose focus whenever Remus comes home or enters the room, not to mention the way he seems to stammer slightly whenever you ask him a personal question."Harry said, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms across his chest.

"Does he?"Severus asked, tracing back to all the times he asked Remus something personal about himself.

"Yes he does. Dad, I wouldn't care if you liked someone who was the same gender, different skin color, or anything! As long as they aren't a sister or a brother…"Harry muttered, making Severus smile.

"Now, is there anything else you wanted to tell me? I'm setting up the lab for tomorrow."Harry said, leaning back in his chair as Storm yawned from her post on his bed.

"Yes, there is. I'm going to take you to the hospital not tomorrow, but the day after. I want Carlisle to take a look at your leg. It's healing slower than it should be and I want to make sure nothing else is wrong."Severus said, watching as Harry's face fell and he sighed.

"Alright…I'll ask Nev if he can bring over my homework and notes."Harry said, reaching for his cell phone and dialing Neville's number.

Severus stood up and gave a last pat to Storms head before walking out of the room. He knew that Harry hated falling behind in school, and longed to be around his friends. Severus also knew that his son normally wasn't that social with other people, so the friends he did make he wanted to be around them constantly in fear that if he wasn't there then they would no longer be friends. Severus walked down the hall to his room, shutting the door behind him and sitting down on the bed, letting his hair out of the short ponytail that he kept it in during work.

-Things will be hard for awhile. That much I know.-He thought, looking out the window and at the setting sun.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Coughs but smiles) Alright my loves, I am sorry about the slightly late update. I came down with a cold but I should be fine seeing as it's slowly going away. I hope you all liked this chapter and as I said, first person to get what Remus is gets Jasper and Harry cookies! Please, please, please give me your ideas on Jacob/Dean pairing as I'm unsure about having it or not. I'm so glad that this is popular and very happy with the way it is going. Sorry if the chapters are shorter than normal, my thoughts are slightly scattered but I'm pulling them back together. Bye for now! Oh! Please review!

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

(Blinks and cheers) Wow! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts that I got on the last chapter. The idea of having Jacob/Dean pairing is still up in the air. I don't really need it until the next chapter. I'm sorry about the delay in updating but things have been busy. My Birthday was the 13th and I had soo much fun! Oh! The cookies go to Ladyroo88 for guessing what Remus is first! Here ya go hun! (Hands over Jasper and Harry cookies) Remus is a true werewolf, which is why he is so tense around the Cullen's and then so friendly around Jacob. Many questions will be answered in this chapter as this is where it really starts to pick up. Thanks for the advice and I might be slowly changing some things. If you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask! Please remember to read and review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Jasper/Harry, Edward/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Severus/Remus, Draco/Hermione, Neville/Luna.

Warnings: Violence, malexmale pairings, swearing, AU non-magic.

Things I have changed: I made it so that the Cullen's are able to eat food but it is slightly tasteless to them. Other than that I have made it so that they can sleep but it is not needed, like breathing.

-Thoughts-

{Latin}

[Alice's visions]

Chapter 4.

-------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--------------------------

Harry sighed as he was led into the hospital, wondering how long this visit would take. Last night Neville had spent the night and Harry was dead tired since he didn't get to sleep until late. They had talked about everything, from Halloween which was coming up soon to their teachers. Of course they got the project done, in fact it was the first thing that they had done before starting their fun and games. Neville had gone home early that morning since his grandmother needed help around the house and Neville promised to help out.

"Stop moping Harry."Severus chided, smirking as Harry huffed as he walked down the hallway.

Storm had been left at home and that was partly why Harry was in a foul mood. The other reason was that he didn't want to be in the hospital. Yes he understood why his dad was worried about his leg; in fact he was worried too. Harry had been hoping that Carlisle would be able to drop by the house and check his leg over, but no, he had to go in a get more x-rays.

"I'm not moping…I'm sulking and for a good reason too."Harry muttered, the sound of his crutches echoing down the hall and mixing with the sounds of other people moving about.

Severus shook his head and chuckled lightly, leading the way down the rest of the hall until they came to one of the examining rooms that were near the back of the hospital. Harry shifted uneasily when he heard the sound of people crying, wincing when the sound of nurses and doctors rushing by the door came. Severus saw his son's wince and closed the door, blocking out most of the sounds before he helped Harry onto the table and removed Harry's blindfold.

"Like I said, Carlisle will want to take more x-rays of your leg. There might be a fracture that we missed or it might be broken."Severus said, taking in his son's appearance.

Harry's injured leg had no pant leg on it, Remus having cut the material off so it wouldn't touch Harry's leg and cause the teen any pain. Harry had protested, saying that it would draw more attention to him but after being told that it was for the best by Remus, Severus, Lucius and the rest of his friends, he finally shut his mouth and went with it. The door opened and Severus turned around, smiling when he saw Carlisle walk in looking at a clipboard before looking up and smiling at Harry and Severus.

"I had hoped that you wouldn't need another check up Harry. But it seems that you do. Normally your leg shouldn't be hurting you so much but…well let's just take a look."He said, walking over to the teen as Severus walked outside of the room and closed the door behind him.

Harry felt cold, gentle fingers lightly touch his leg, shivering lightly but remaining still. Carlisle looked up at Harry's face as he gently picked up the teens leg, moving it slightly and pressing his fingers against the skin. Harry gasped in pain, shaking as Carlisle hit an extremely tender spot below his knee and then another above his ankle. Carlisle frowned and looked at the spots, listening to the teen's heart beat and his blood flow. He shook his head and let Harry's leg go gently, walking over to the counter and writing something down on the clipboard.

"You might have fractures, but just to be sure I want to get some x-rays of your leg. I don't know what might have happened at this point, but after the x-rays I might know."Carlisle said, turning and looking at Harry.

Harry sighed and nodded, allowing Carlisle to help him to his feet and took a hold of his crutches. He followed the doctor out of the room, wondering where his father was but had a feeling that Severus had been needed for something even though it was his day off. Harry listened closely as Carlisle walked beside him, noticing that the doctors breathing was soft, hardly there in fact. He had noticed the same thing with Jasper and Alice and wondered if it was just because there was a lot of background noise.

"Here we are Harry."Carlisle said, holding open the door for the teen and walking behind Harry after the teen was in the room.

Harry laid down on the table and shifted as Carlisle and the x-ray technician got him ready. He closed his eyes as Carlisle told him that he would be in the other room, hating the sound of the machine starting up. He had hated hospitals ever since the accident that took away his parents, and really hated it when the doctors told him that they weren't sure what was wrong with him. After a few minutes Carlisle walked back out, helping Harry off the table and smiling as the teen sighed with relief.

"We'll have to wait a few minutes but then I can see what's going on Harry."Carlisle said, leading Harry back into the examining room and helping him up onto the table.

Harry waited for about ten minutes before a knock came at the door and Carlisle opened it. Harry tilted his head to the side as he heard the hushed voices before the sound of Carlisle moving to the other side of the room came. He frowned when a clicking sound reached his ears before Carlisle started to mutter to himself, sounding worried. The door opened again and Harry sighed when he heard Severus' familiar voice asking if he was alright.

"It was worse than we thought before. It appears that there is a fracture in his leg, two in fact. One is below the knee and the other above his ankle where it hurts the most. I am thinking that this happened because of the strain of the accident finally showed and perhaps an old wound or break that happened when he was younger."Carlisle said, turning and looking at Severus and Harry.

"He was in an accident when he was ten. But there was nothing about a broken leg. I was his doctor back then. There was some strain on his leg, but nothing that had him in a cast or anything. Mostly the damage was to his eyes."Severus said, resting a hand on his son's shoulder as Harry shifted lightly.

"I think it would be best to have Harry's leg in a cast and for him to use the crutches until the cast comes off. I would say that he should be in the cast for about three weeks to a full month."Carlisle said, making Harry groan and hang his head.

"Alright."Severus said, nodding his head and helping Harry off of the table and down the hall where he would get the cast put on.

-----

Jasper looked up from where he was leaning against Edward's Volvo, his eyes widening when he saw Harry get out of the car with a cast on his leg. He hurried over even as Harry's friends rushed over and started asking their friend questions on what had happened. He had known that Harry was going to the hospital for a checkup, but he never thought that Harry would come back with a cast of all things. Hermione and Luna blinked when they saw someone coming towards Harry out of the corners of their eyes, looking towards the figure and getting knowing smiles on their faces when they saw it was Jasper.

"Come on Draco; let's go make sure that the rumor mill doesn't work too fast on this one."Hermione said, tugging on Draco's arm and pulling him away as Luna pulled Neville away as well.

Storm shook her head as she looked up at Harry, her tail wagging as Harry brushed his hair out of his face as he wondered about his friend's actions. He paused when he heard someone walking towards him, frowning and wondering who it was. He knew that people were already talking about him, wondering what happened but didn't think anyone would come over.

"Hello Harry. What happened?"Jasper asked, looking Harry over as he let Storm lick his fingers.

"Oh, hey Jasper."Harry said, smiling as a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"It turned out that I had to fractures in my leg. I have to have the cast so the fractures won't get worse."He added, making Jasper sigh lightly in relief and nod.

"We were worried about you. You were gone for a few days and we didn't know what was wrong."Jasper said, reaching out and lightly touching Harry's cheek, awed by the heat he felt coming off of Harry's skin as Harry blushed.

"Oh…s-sorry for not letting you know what happened. I forgot to call everyone."Harry said, mentally smacking himself for stuttering.

"It's alright. I was wondering, would you like to eat lunch with me and my family? Alice, Edward and Emmett were worried about you as well."Jasper said, smiling as Harry smiled nodded his head.

"Sure, I would like that."Harry said, smiling brightly as Jasper smiled as well.

Harry sighed when he felt Storm lightly tugging on her lead, telling him that it was time to go. He said bye to Jasper and followed Storm's lead, walking towards his first hour and thinking about Jasper and the others. He had been tempted to look up the legend that Jacob had told him about, wanting to know what Jacob's father was trying to warn him about. Then there was Remus and his odd behavior. Remus had been a lot more quiet and reserved, telling Severus and he that he was going to be fine but he was going to need to leave for a little on a trip. Severus had seemed hurt that Remus was keeping from him, but didn't press the matter, hoping that Remus would tell him when he was ready.

-I hope Remus is okay.-Harry thought, sighing as he sat down at his desk and got ready for class.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Remus shifted lightly as he waited for Severus to get home for his lunch break. He had kept his secret for so long, and he didn't want to be seen as dangerous or horrid when he finally told Severus. Remus sighed and rested his head in his hands, his mind flying over the different outcomes that could happen, knowing that more than most, he would be rejected. The door opened and Remus looked up as Severus came through the door and shrugged off his coat.

"Hey Severus."Remus said, standing up and smiling as Severus turned to him and the man's eyes softened.

"Remus, I thought you were leaving today?"Severus asked, walking over and standing in front of the other man.

"Yeah, but I wanted to tell you why I'm leaving for a few days."Remus said, sitting down and pulling Severus down beside him.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."Severus said, looking worriedly at Remus.

"The full moon is coming in a few days and I don't want to be in town when that happens. Y-You've heard of werewolves' right?"Remus asked, not able to meet Severus' eyes as the man looked at him.

"Yes, but why don't you want to be in town when the full moon comes? Werewolves aren't real Remus."Severus said, becoming worried about the man he cared for.

"That's where you're wrong Severus. Werewolves are real and I should know I am one. I was turned when I was a young child."Remus said, glancing up at Severus and seeing that the man was looking at him like he had grown another head.

"What do you mean you are a werewolf? They aren't real Remus."Severus said, shaking his head lightly as Remus sighed and pulled off his shirt.

"Look here, this is where I was bitten. I swear to you that I am not lying. I'm going away because I don't want to risk the chance of hurting anyone when I transform during the full moon."Remus said, showing Severus a nasty bite mark on his shoulder.

Severus allowed his fingers to gently trace the outline of the mark, his eyes showing his shock when he saw that it really was a wolf bite. He looked at Remus' face, and blinked when he saw fear in the man's eyes. He instantly understood that Remus was scared that he would turn the man away and force him to live somewhere else. Severus' mind flew over all the information Remus had told him, and then went over what he had read on werewolves when he was younger and was interested in those types of things.

"Remus, thank you for telling me the truth."Severus said, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Remus, pulling the slightly shorter man close.

"Y-You're not angry that I lied to you at first?"Remus said, looking at Severus with shocked eyes as the other man smiled gently.

"No, you were scared that I would turn you away. But you have never shown any signs that you wanted to hurt me or Harry, or anyone else. Why should I turn you away?"Severus said, smiling as Remus looked at him and closed his eyes as he started to cry softly.

Severus bowed his head and gently pressed his lips against Remus', shocking the man in his arms even more. Remus stiffened slightly, but then seemed to melt against Severus, turning in the man's lap and wrapping his arms around Severus' neck, kissing him back. Severus smiled as he pulled away after a minute, resting his forehead against Remus' and looking into the other man's eyes fondly.

"I understand why you need to leave. Promise to call me when you get to your cabin?"Severus asked, watching Remus closely as the werewolf nodded with a small smile.

"Also, you should tell Harry about this. He does have the right to know. We all worry about you, and he has been worried about how silent you have gotten."He added, making Remus bite his lower lip when he remembered seeing the worried looks in Harry's eyes.

"I'll tell him when he gets home from school."Remus said, smiling as Severus nodded and caught his mouth in another sweet kiss.

-----

Harry nervously walked into the public library, shifting around as Storm huffed by his side. He could hear the low hum of people talking, glad that they seemed to keep the rule of no or little talking in the library. The librarian looked over at the door, her eyebrows rising when she saw the young teen with a service dog. She smiled and walked over, looking the teen over with wonder.

"Excuse me, do you need any help."She asked, the teen turning his head in her direction and smiling sheepishly.

"Yes ma'am. Do you have any books on old lore from around here? Um, something about The Cold Ones?"Harry asked, rubbing the back of his head as the librarian hummed lightly as she thought.

"I'm not sure, but I can look it up. Follow me please."She said, turning around and walking to the service desk with Harry and Storm following her.

Harry flushed as he waited by the service desk, feeling people staring at him as he waited. He had never been in Port Angeles before but it was the only place he knew of that could possibly have the book he wanted. Ever since Jacob had mentioned 'The Cold Ones' it had been nagging him like none other. Harry could have sworn that he had heard the name before when he was living in London, but he couldn't remember at all. He had called Adrianna for advice, but she hadn't answered. Severus had said that she was most likely teaching a student piano.

"Oh! Here we are."The librarian said, Harry smiling as he heard a book being set down on the counter.

"Thank you. Do you mind if I copy the book so that I can read it?"Harry asked, Storm yawning widely as she sat down beside Harry.

"Of course. This book will be due two weeks from now. Just return it to the in box. Would you like a library card as well?"The librarian said, smiling brightly when Harry nodded his head.

A few minutes later Harry walked out of the library with the book in his bag, smiling brightly since now he could find out what Jacob's father was warning him of. He walked down to the end of the sidewalk and reached into his pocket, feeling around for his cell phone as the sound of traffic came from in front of him. He frowned when he heard the sound of an engine coming closer before slightly softening.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"A voice asked, Harry smiling when he recognized that it was Jasper.

"I just got done in the library. I was trying to find my phone to get my dad to come and pick me up."Harry said, holding up his cell phone to show Jasper.

"I can give you a ride home. I just got done picking something up for Esme."Jasper said, reaching over and opening the passenger door.

"Thanks Jasper."Harry said, blushing faintly as Storm led him closer to the car before she got in.

Harry followed her and let go of the harness, listening as Storm got into the backseat before closing the door. His crutches were propped up against his legs as he set down his bag on the floor so he wouldn't forget it and it wouldn't be in the way. Jasper watched Harry closely, making sure the teen buckled before pulling into the lane again. Harry yawned lightly and leaned his head against the window, frowning when his blindfold pressed against the side of his head in an uncomfortable way. He bite his lower lip before reaching up and undoing it, letting the cloth fall away from his eyes and held it in his lap. He couldn't remember if Jasper had seen his eyes before, but none the less he felt slightly weary of letting Jasper see his eyes.

"It was good to see you in school today Harry. I hope you're friends don't mind if we steal you to eat lunch with us a few days of the week."Jasper said, glancing at Harry and smiling when the teen relaxed.

"They said that they don't mind. I didn't really like being in the middle of everything at my table. I mean, Draco has Hermione and Neville has Luna. I'm the only one of my friend's that is really single."Harry said, his cheeks heating up as he realized what he admitted.

Jasper smiled and chuckled lightly, still shocked that Harry didn't seem to mind hanging around his family and him.

"You're not the only one Harry. Emmett has Rose, Edward has Alice and of course Carlisle has Esme. I'm the odd one of the family."Jasper said, turning down another street as they headed back towards Forks.

"It seems odd that you don't have someone. I mean, people must be falling over you to get your attention."Harry said, letting out a faint squeak and ducking his face as it heated up and Jaspers soft chuckle reached his ears.

"I could say the same thing about you Harry. Even though you are different you are very desirable. I don't know why you aren't with someone."Jasper said, knowing that if he were human then he would have blushed.

"I just never looked for someone. Back in London I was busy learning how to do normal things while being blind and also people only felt sorry for me because of what happened to my parents. I only had Dean as a friend."Harry said, resting his head against the window.

"I find that hard to believe. You're a very kind person Harry, and you care about anyone even though they may not be the best of people."Jasper said, knowing that he was talking about himself.

Harry smiled lightly, thankful for the cool glass as it seemed to tone down the heat of his blush. Jasper grinned lightly as he turned down another road, looking around and slowing down once he saw the driveway to Harry's house. The lights in the living room were on, which meant that someone was waiting for Harry. Harry smiled and said his goodbye, climbing out and grabbing his things before Storm jumped out. Jasper waited in the driveway as Harry went inside, smiling lightly before backing out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry shivered lightly as he walked out of the house. He was free from the cast, since Remus had taken him to the hospital so Carlisle to check him over and they found out that the fractures were healed enough so that the cast could be removed early. Harry smiled lightly as he patted Storms head, walking into the small forest that surrounded the house. Remus had just told him that he was a werewolf, and on top of that Harry had found out what 'The Cold Ones' were. He could hardly believe what was going on. Sure, the Cullen's being vampires would explain why Remus didn't really like them, but then again, he had only heard about vampires and werewolves when he was a young kid and his dad liked to scare him.

"I guess it explains things….in a way."Harry muttered, listening to Storm trot beside him.

Storm stopped and sniffed the air, tensing up before slowly relaxing, but her momentary growl had made Harry freeze beside her. He strained to hear what Storm saw, tangling his fingers in his companion's fur when he heard someone moving through the forest. The sound of footsteps alerted him, making him grip Storm's fur tighter.

"Harry? What are you doing out here?"Jasper asked, his eyes filled with concern as Harry visibly relaxed.

"Oh, it's just you Jasper. I thought you were someone else."Harry said, smiling lightly as he heard Jasper walk closer.

"Yes it's just me. I was walking around when I heard you and Storm. What are you doing out here without a jacket? You must be freezing."Jasper said, walking over to the teen and pulling off his heavy sweater and wrapping it around Harry's shoulders.

"I'm okay, really. I just needed to get out and think. Dad and Remus were occupied with each other so I wanted to take a walk."Harry said, a light blush staining his cheeks.

Jasper smiled softly, noting that Harry was no longer shivering with cold but seemed fine even though it was still cold out. Halloween was just around the corner, in fact only three days away. Alice and Esme had both agreed that it would be a fun idea for Harry and his friends to come to their house for a party, though Rosalie and Edward weren't really sure that that was a good idea.

"Jasper…why do you seem to dislike it when I talk about Jacob?"Harry asked, wanting to know if Jasper would tell him what he was.

"It's just something that happened a long time ago. They haven't really trusted us and we keep our distance."Jasper said, shifting lightly as he looked at Harry.

"I-I read a book on different creatures that were said to be only fantasy. You aren't human are you Jasper?"Harry asked, looking nervous as Jasper's eyes widened.

"What do you mean Harry?"He asked, shifting closer to the teen as Harry reached out and grasped his hand.

"You and you're family have un-naturally cold hands, even your arms are. In fact, I bet you always seem to have cold skin no matter what the temperature is outside. You all seem to hide whenever the weather is nice and sunny and you don't like to be around others."Harry said, lightly trailing his fingers along Jasper's hand, making the vampire shiver at the warmth.

"Go on."Jasper said, knowing that for some reason he wanted Harry to know what he was.

"I've heard that you always look as if you are in pain at school, except when you are around me. I also heard that your dad never looks older even as the years go by."Harry continued, shifting closer as Storm watched him closely.

"Harry, tell me what you think we are."Jasper ground out, shivering himself when Harry's hands wrapped around his own.

"Vampires."Harry said, his voice hardly above a whisper as Jasper lightly held onto one of his hands.

Jasper sighed and lightly squeezed Harry's hand, feeling the warm blood flow through Harry's veins just under the teen's skin. Harry hardly dared to breathe as Jasper slowly ran his thumb over the back of his hand, knowing that by the other's silence that he was right.

"We are vampires, my family and I. But we're not like other vampires. We don't feed on human blood, but animal blood."Jasper said, Harry nodding his head to show that he understood.

"So, is that why you guys are never around on a sunny day? Because you're vampires?"Harry asked, allowing Jasper to gently lead him through the forest, uncaring of where the vampire was taking him as long he was with him.

"If we were to go out in the sunlight…well it would create chaos. Every one of us are different, we each have a different…quirk you could say. I can feel other's emotions and even manipulate them. Edward can read people's minds, but he can also block them out, he's also the fastest. Emmett is the strongest, and Alice can see into the future. Carlisle…well he has a high tolerance and such unending compassion like Esme."Jasper said, chuckling lightly as Harry smiled.

"Seems like there's never a boring day in your life."Harry said, making Jasper look at him.

"Actually, things do get boring when you never age. I'm the newest to our lifestyle so I have the hardest being around humans."Jasper said, Harry turning his head and seeming to look at him with shock.

"Is this okay? I mean, me being so close to you."Harry said, biting his lower lip as he hoped that he wasn't causing Jasper harm.

"No, it's fine. For some reason, your blood doesn't affect me like others. There's no desire to bite or to see blood."Jasper said, smiling as Harry visibly relaxed.

"Come on, I should get you home. It's getting colder and I can't be helping you any."Jasper said, smiling as Harry chuckled and simply tucked his and Jaspers hand in one of the pockets of his sweater.

Storm barked lightly and started leading the way back to the house, her tail wagging happily. Harry continued to ask Jasper more about him and his family, wanting to know all about them. Sure he was slightly shocked that what Jacob's father was true, but in a way he was alright with it. Earlier Remus had told him about him being a werewolf and while it shocked Harry and made him hesitant, but he accepted it. Remus had told him about how he had become a werewolf and that he had never bitten anyone before. Harry smiled as he and Jasper talked, knowing that things would be different, but then again, nothing was ever normal.

------

Remus frowned lightly as the door opened, revealing Harry and Jasper stepping inside. He shifted lightly from where he was standing in the doorway of the living room, watching the pair closely. Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry, hugging the teen close before letting go and turning to leave. Harry sighed softly and closed the door, a goofy smile on his face as he bent down and unhooked Storm's harness.

"Where did you go Harry?"Remus asked, making Harry jump in shock, not having heard Remus enter the room.

"Oh, it's just you Remus."Harry said, sighing softly and pressing a hand to his chest in an attempt to calm his heart down.

"Storm and I were in the forest, we didn't wander far, and we met Jasper there. We were just hanging out and talking."He said, smiling softly at the thought.

"Harry, I don't think it's a good idea to keep hanging around Jasper and his family."Remus said, wincing when Harry turned shocked and angered eyes on him.

"What do you mean? Why shouldn't I?"Harry asked, his voice getting low in anger as he frowned and walked over to Remus.

"You know I am a werewolf Harry, and my natural enemy is a vampire…well…the Cullen's are vampires. I shouldn't be telling you this but I worry about you."Remus said, looking at Harry and blinking when the teen raised an eyebrow.

"So? I don't care about what they are! I know about them being vampires Remus, and frankly, I have never been harmed by any of them. I was told by Jasper himself that he and his family don't drink human blood, they feed from animals."Harry said, brushing his hair away from his eyes as anger coursed through him.

Remus stared at Harry in shock, wondering if it was true that the Cullen's drank animal blood. He sighed and stepped aside, letting Harry walk past him and upstairs to his room. He understood why Harry was mad, and knew that if someone said that same thing about people he cared for he would be angry as well. Right now though, he was just plain confused and a little more than worried for his cub. Harry meant so much to him and if anything happened...well he didn't know what he would do.

-I'll trust Harry's judgment, but if he gets hurt than I will not hold back.-Remus thought, heading into the kitchen to make something to eat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two weeks seemed to fly by, even more for Harry and the others. One his cast has been removed because Carlisle had found that the fractures were healed enough to where he could take off the cast. The Cullen's were more open to him and seemed to trust only him at the moments. Harry had learned from Jasper and Emmett that Rosalie still didn't trust him, and thought that he would soon betray them. Harry was mad that Rosalie didn't trust him, but understood where she was coming from. He knew that it was a huge thing to let him know what they were and trusting him with their secret.

"Harry, what are you doing today after school?"Edward asked, walking along beside the teen as they came out of Biology.

"Hmmm…I don't think I'm doing anything. Dad and Remus are working late tonight and then they're going to dinner together. I'm mostly on my own tonight."Harry said, smiling as Jasper placed a hand on his shoulder, having just caught up with him.

"Would you like to come to our house for dinner? Esme really wants to meet you."Jasper said, smiling as Harry blushed but smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I just have to tell Dad where I'm going."Harry said, brushing a lock of hair out of his face as they walked to their next classes.

"Alright, meet in front of the office after school ends."Edward said, walking away from Harry and Jasper.

Harry smiled and shifted lightly since Jasper was still standing with him. He couldn't help but to feel attracted to the blond vampire, and wondered if Jasper could ever feel the same about him. Jasper smiled and chuckled, brushing a strand of hair away from Harry's face, smiling as Harry blushed brightly.

"I'll see you after class alright."Jasper said, smiling as Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Harry walked into the classroom, sighing softly and attempting to fight down his blush as he found his seat. He wondered about how the day would go since this would be his first time at the Cullen's. Draco had told him awhile ago that no one had ever really been to the Cullen residence and that they seemed to live away from town. Harry smiled even though he knew that things could go wrong, but he couldn't help but be glad that things were starting to look up again.

----

Draco raised an eyebrow when he saw Harry sitting with Jasper and the others, smirking when he saw Harry blushing while Storm rested her head on her Master's leg. Hermione tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at Draco, following his gaze and smiling brightly when she saw Harry and Jasper. Luna blinked when Hermione tugged on her sleeve, looking at her brown-haired friend before looking over to where Hermione was gesturing.

"Aw! They look so cute together!"Luna whispered, Neville looking at her with a weird look in his eyes before he saw who they were looking at and smiled.

"Yeah, I wonder when they're going to get together."Hermione said, smirking lightly as Harry laughed at something Emmett said, but noticing that Jasper hadn't taken his eyes off of Harry.

"He looks like he would be able to take care of Harry just fine. I think we should make sure that no one tries to mess things up."Draco said, the others looking at him and nodding their heads in agreement.

Over at the Cullen's table, Edward and Alice were listening in on Draco, Hermione and Luna's conversation, smiling at each other. They were happy that Harry had found such good and true friends, having learned from the teen that many people in London had tried to befriend him just because they had felt sorry for him. Harry had revealed that he hated the way people treated him just because he was blind, acting like he was mentally handicapped instead of just someone who couldn't see.

"So Harry, what's going on with your dad? I've seen him around during breaks in the hospital and he always seems to have a smile now. Before he used to look so serious."Edward said, tilting his head when Harry smirked and giggled into his hand.

"Dad and Remus are in a relationship now, not that I'm surprised. They seem a lot happier and dad has been getting more relaxed around others. Draco, Hermione, Luna and Neville also want to take me into town on Halloween to go trick-or-treating."Harry said, excited about the idea since he had never really gone before.

"That sounds nice Harry. But we were all wondering if you and your friends would like to come to our house for a party on Halloween. We could play games and do many other things. I know Esme would be happy to cook for everyone."Alice said, giggling as Harry raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Really? You guys would be okay with that?"Harry asked, trying not to sound too hopeful though inside he was nearly trembling with excitement.

"We wouldn't ask you if we weren't sure Harry."Emmett said, chuckling as Harry nodded and hurried over to his friends with Storm by his side to tell them the news.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tried in slight vain to get his hair to go the way he wanted it to. It was Halloween and Draco, Hermione, Luna and Neville would be coming over soon to wait for Jasper and the others to pick them up. Severus and Remus had both agreed to let him go to the party, so long as he was home before 11. Harry had picked out his costume, wanting to do something different than most. He was dressed in a deep red, sleeveless shirt which stopped above his stomach. His pants matched his top and were flared and stopped at his ankles. He wore tan sandals and on his wrists were manacles which were connected by a long chain that allowed him to move his hands freely.

He had gotten the idea to be an Egyptian slave from Alice yesterday, and he had never felt his face flush so much before. She had told him that it would be a nice little surprise for Jasper, not to mention that everyone would be shocked. At first, Harry had refused, but after 30 minutes of begging on Alice's part, he had finally agreed. Hermione had told him that she was going as a dark princess and Draco a dark knight. Luna was going as a white mage and Neville a wizard. Severus and Remus were staying home to fend off pranksters and also to spend some time alone.

"Harry, you're friends are here."Severus called, Harry jumping as he added in the earrings that Alice had given him for the costume.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute."He called, hearing his friends move around downstairs.

Storm raised her head from where she was laying down on Harry's bed, watching as he moved around his room with ease. He no longer needed Storm's help around the house and Jasper had told him that it would be best if she were to stay home while Harry was at the party as things would get confusing for the dog. Harry had been worried, but understood Jasper's logic and agreed to let Storm stay home for the night.

Harry sighed and moved a lock of hair out of his face, using his hands to feel along the top of his low dresser to find a blindfold that Hermione had gotten him. It was a deep red color with tan and silver designs on it. He loved it and Alice had told him that he should wear it with his costume. Once the blindfold was in place Harry walked out of his room and downstairs, a blush heating his face when silence rang through the house when everyone saw him.

"Harry! You look amazing!"Luna said, reaching over and hugging Harry close.

"Thanks."Harry mumbled, blushing harder as Draco voiced his approval while Hermione gushed over his costume.

"This is amazing! You really look the part Harry. The color does wonders with your hair and skin."Hermione said, smiling as Harry ducked his head shyly.

"Yeah, not to mention on how Jasper will react."Draco said, laughing as Harry swatted his arm.

They continued to talk for awhile longer, joking around and just over all hanging out while they waited. Soon enough the sound of a car pulling into the driveway sounded, making Harry move to the door even before a knock came. Emmett blinked as he had just raised his fist to knock on the door when it opened, though his smile quickly changed into a smirk as he saw Harry's costume.

"Damn, Harry! You look great!"He said, looking Harry over as the teen blushed faintly.

"Hey, Emmett. We're ready to go. Dad wants me home before 11 tonight and Hermione needs to be home around 10:30. Draco and Luna can be taken home when I need to leave."Harry said, fighting down his blush as Hermione and the others walked over to the door and smiled at Emmett.

"Sounds good to me, so let's get going. Esme has been cooking up a storm so I hope you all are happy."Emmett said, turning around and leading the way to the Jeep.

------

Jasper paced lightly up in his room, eagerly waiting for Harry to arrive. The main party was taking place outside in a large tent that Esme and Carlisle had set up. Edward and Alice were already outside putting the finishing touches on the tent while Esme was putting out food. Jasper was dressed as an Egyptian, since Alice had bought the costume for him with a certain gleam in her eyes. She had also given him a key that apparently went to something but he hadn't been able to figure that out yet. Alice and Edward looked like zombies, and had done a good job on it at that. Rosalie was a queen from the Victorian era and as soon as Emmett came back he was going to change into his costume which was a Victorian king.

Esme and Carlisle were dressed as the human version of vampires, which had caused Emmett to break out laughing and Rosalie to scoff. Jasper sighed and looked out the window which was facing the driveway, narrowing his eyes when he saw lights coming through the trees. He hurried downstairs and opened the door as Emmett's Jeep pulled up to the garage, smiling as his brother stepped out. Hermione, Draco, Luna and Neville easily got out of the Jeep, but it was Harry that Jasper was looking for.

"I got you Harry."Emmett said, Jasper watching as Emmett apparently helped Harry out of the Jeep.

Jasper's eyes widened as he stopped breathing, instantly knowing that he would have a hard time letting Harry go home tonight. His eyes traced Harry's form, shivering when he saw the manacles that adorned the delicate human's wrists. His hand dove into one of the pockets that were hidden in his pants, pulling out the key as he took a step forward.

"Where are the others?"Hermione asked, her voice trailing over to Jasper as he started walking towards Harry.

"Most likely in the tent…Oh, here's Jasper!"Emmett said, smirking as Harry instantly blushed.

"Hello."Jasper said, nodding his head to the others as he stopped in front of Harry.

Hermione smiled and looked at Draco who was smirking. They followed Emmett towards the tent that was set up a few feet from the house, leaving Jasper and Harry alone. Harry gulped lightly as his heart raced, knowing that Jasper could hear it which didn't help his blush. Jasper gently reached out and grasped Harry's hands, smiling when the teen blushed harder. He used the key to unlock the manacles that were around Harry's wrists, lightly brushing his cool fingers against the previously hidden skin.

"You look amazing Harry."Jasper said, his voice soft as Harry ducked his head shyly.

"Thanks Jasper. Also thank you for letting my friends come to the party, I know it must be hard for you."Harry said, tilting his head up as if he was looking at Jasper.

"As long as you stick close to me I'll be fine. Right now, all I can smell is you."Jasper said, gently brushing a strand of hair away from Harry's face.

Harry's blush appeared once more in full force, making Jasper smile lightly as he led Harry over to the tent. Once inside the pair met an onslaught of fog. Carlisle had thought that it might make things better if they were to invest in a fog machine. Jasper looked around and easily spotted Edward and Emmett talking to Neville and Draco near the food table while Hermione was dancing with Luna and Alice in the middle of the tent. Harry smiled when he heard Esme walk over to him, eagerly accepting the hug that she gave him.

"It's good that you dad let you come Harry."She said, her voice rising over the sound of the music that pulsed around the tent.

"He knew that it would be my first party so he wanted to let me come. Remus also said that it would be good for me to come."Harry said, Esme and Jasper looking at the teen with surprise.

"That was nice of them to let you come. Well, Carlisle wanted me to dance with him. Have fun you two."Esme said, smiling as she walked away, leaving Harry and Jasper alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days after the party saw Harry and Jasper walking around outside during lunch. They had finished eating and Harry had decided to leave Storm inside with Alice and Edward. Harry had been fairly glowing ever since the party, having had a great time with his friends. Jasper had been dancing with him most of the time, not that Harry was against that. He had done more and more thinking about his feelings for the blond vampire and had come to the conclusion that he was quickly falling for Jasper.

"What's wrong Harry? You look troubled."Jasper said, stepping in front of Harry and tilting the teens head up.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about things."Harry said, blushing heavily as Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"Jasper asked, curiosity filling him as Harry blushed even harder.

"About my feelings…for you."Harry mumbled, Jasper blinking in surprise as he looked at Harry.

"And what is it that you feel for me?"Jasper said, his voice soft as he looked at the small human.

"I-I think I'm falling for you."Harry said, his cheeks burning as he pulled away from Jasper who had gripped his hand and raced away.

Jasper opened his mouth to call for Harry when Storm hurried out of the lunch room when she heard Harry call for her. He frowned lightly as Harry disappeared around the corner, rubbing his forehead as his thoughts ran wild. He didn't know why Harry had run off so quickly and why the teen was so embarrassed by the way he felt. Jasper sighed and shook his head, knowing that Harry needed some time to calm down before he sought the teen out.

----

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, walking down the hallway by himself. He hadn't been able to focus on class so he asked if he could get a drink before returning. He made Storm stay near the door as the drinking fountain was only a few feet away from the door of his classroom. Harry took a deep breath before leaning against the lockers, trying to clear his mind. He was so focused on clearing his mind that he didn't hear people walking over to him. Harry gasped as someone gripped his arms, another hand clamping over his mouth as he had been about to shout. He struggled as he was dragged farther down the hall.

Harry listened in fear as a door was opened before he was shoved into a small room. The door shut and Harry got up, fumbling around in a panic as he tried to reach the door. He slammed his hands against the solid wood, listening as the locked was clicked into place. He knew that he should call for help or call out, but his throat was closed and tight, he couldn't make a sound.

Harry stumbled over buckets and mops, whimpering softly as his back hit the wall. He sunk down onto the ground, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his forehead against them. He prayed that someone would notice that he was missing, or that Storm would be able to find him and get someone to help him.

A few minutes later, Rosalie was walking down one of the halls, her mind going over on how Jasper was acting. She knew that she vain, and that she could act like a total bitch, but that didn't mean that she wasn't worried about her family. Rosalie sighed but froze when she heard something, listening closely. It was soft, almost too soft for her to hear it but sure enough something was coming from the small closet a few feet from the drinking fountain.

"Hello?"She called, pressing her hands against the wood of the door.

The sound of brooms and buckets being moved reached her ears, along with the sound of someone scrambling to the door. For a brief moment Rosalie thought that there were two people in there screwing around during class, but that was quickly out of her mind when she heard a voice she knew all to well.

"Please help! I'm locked inside!"Harry called, his frightened voice making Rosalie's eyes widen in shock.

"Harry? Hang on; I'll get you out soon. I have to go to the principal."She called, wincing when Harry whimpered.

"No! Don't leave me!"Harry called, Rosalie closing her eyes as she thought of something to do to get him out.

"All right, hang on."Rosalie called, pulling out her hairpin and quickly setting to pick the lock on the door.

She bit her lower lip as she worked at the lock, listening closely even as the seconds to passing time came closer. Rosalie looked to the side quickly as Storm raced down the hall towards her, the teacher right behind the dog. Rosalie sighed and blinked when the lock clicked open, reaching inside and pulling a scared and shaking Harry into her arms and against her chest.

"What happened here?"Mr. Smith demanded, looking from Rosalie to Harry who had his face pressed against Rosalie's neck.

"I heard someone whimpered and hitting the door and Harry called out to me. I picked the lock because he didn't want me to leave and he was already scared enough."Rosalie said, gently rocking Harry in her arms.

"Alright, take him to the nurse's office and I'll alert the principal."Mr. Smith said, Rosalie nodding and standing up with Harry in her arms.

-----

Jasper hurried towards the nurse's office, his eyes and tense stance kept nearly everyone away from him. Edward, Emmett, and Alice were trailing behind him, all of them worried for their brother but more worried about Harry. They had heard what happened because of a few people who had seen Rosalie carrying Harry out of the building. Hermione, Draco, Neville and Luna said that they would be there later; having a feeling on who had been the cause of Harry's distress though they didn't truly know what had happened.

"If you don't calm down now then you'll be even worse in the office."Edward hissed, making Jasper pause and look at him.

Jasper slowly calmed himself down, though it didn't make him unclench his hands. They continued to the nurse's office and quickly entered the building. Jasper looked around as Alice told the nurse that they were there to check up on Harry. Alice tugged on Jaspers arm, leading him down a hallway and into one of the sickrooms. Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper stopped at the sight that met their eyes, hardly believing what they were seeing.

Rosalie had Harry on her lap, holding him much like a mother would to her scared child. From her demurer, she looked as if she would attack anyone who got too close to Harry who she didn't know. Jasper stepped farther into the room and Rosalie relaxed at the sight of her brother and then family, slowly easing Harry off of her lap and standing up, only to have her spot filled quickly by Jasper.

"What happened Harry?"Edward asked, walking over and crouching down by the cot.

"I-I was walking down the hall after getting a drink. I needed to clear my head because I couldn't focus on my work. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged to a closet. They had covered my mouth so I couldn't call for help. They had the key and locked me inside. My throat was closed up because I was scared so I couldn't call for help."Harry said, hiding his face in Jaspers shirt.

"Do you know who grabbed you?"Alice asked, though she had a feeling she knew who it was.

"No, but I do know that at least one of them was a girl. The hand that was covering my mouth had lotion on it, and it was one that could be found in a purse from the smell of it. The hand was also very slender and had no calluses."Harry said, Alice and Edward looking at each other as Emmett and Rosalie talked in the corner of the room.

The sounds of people shouting outside drew the attention of Harry and the Cullen's, making them turn their heads towards the sound. Edward and Emmett walked over to the door and peered outside of the room before walking to the front of the building and outside. There they were met with the sight of Draco and Ron fighting while teachers held onto Hermione, Luna, Neville, Cho and Ginny.

"Come on, we got to split this up before they hurt themselves."Edward said, jerking his head back in the direction of the nurse's office.

Emmett nodded and they quickly walked over to where Draco and Ron were fighting. Emmett reached over as Ron was thrown back by a punch to his lower jaw, grabbing the teen and trapping him with his arms. Edward simply placed his hands on Draco's shoulders, making him stop when he felt the icy hands. Mr. Dumbledore walked over to the group; his normally kind blue eyes were burning with anger, making everyone flinch.

"What is the meaning of this?"He asked, looking from Draco to Ron.

"He started it!"Ron said, pointing to Draco who scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Please, you are the one who locked Harry in the closet. I saw you with the key to the door and also over heard you, Cho and Ginny talking about it."Draco said, making everyone look at the three who were mentioned.

"Is this true? Did you purposely lock another student in a small closet? Not to mention said student is blind and was most likely too scared to call for help?"Albus asked, his eyes flashing as shame showed on the three's faces.

Edward and Emmett let go of the two boys, watching as Ron, Ginny and Cho were led away by Albus. They looked at Draco, Hermione, Neville and Luna before leading the way to the nurse's office. It was good that Harry had such good friends, and now that they had proven themselves even more, Edward and Emmett were both thinking about considering telling them their secret some day. It would most likely be best to tell them soon, even more so if Harry and Jasper were to finally admit to each other that they liked each other.

-This is going to be an interesting time-Emmett thought, looking back at Edward who nodded his head in agreement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he sat on the roof, leaning against the side of the house where his window looked out at the back yard. It was a week after the accident, and Ron, Cho and Ginny had been suspended. Mr. Dumbledore had considered expelling them but instead suspended them for three weeks for what they had done. The word around town was that each teen had been grounded for three months, not that they didn't deserve it. Since the accident, Rosalie had been kinder and mother motherly towards him, which he had found slightly odd, but welcomed.

Severus and Remus had been livid, not wanting to let Harry out of their sight to make sure he was alright. Harry had convinced them that he was fine; he just needed time alone to think about some things. Even though he had been scared, he couldn't find it in him to hate the group. He knew that he should hate them for what they did to him, but he just couldn't. Harry sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes and leaning his head back towards the sky.

"Harry?"Jasper asked, making Harry's eyes snap open and he crawled slowly to the edge of the roof where Jaspers voice was coming from.

"Hey Jasper. Come on up."Harry said, smiling as he back up and sat back down in his spot.

Jasper easily and quickly climbed up onto the roof, crouching down in front of Harry and looking at the teen. He had been worried about how Harry was holding up. Harry had been very tense and worried in school but had seemed more relaxed when Friday had come around. Now it was Saturday and he was happy that Harry was much more relaxed and happy now that he was at home.

"You're staring."Harry said, his voice breaking Jasper out of his thoughts and he noticed that the teen was blushing.

"Does that bother you?"Jasper asked, smiling as Harry's blush grew darker and the teen ducked his head.

"No, it doesn't bother me. But, I don't know why you would stare at me. I'm not too interesting."Harry said, blinking slowly as he felt Jasper sit next to him, so close that Harry could feel the chill that radiated off of Jaspers arms.

"You are very interesting Harry. Even though you are blind you refuse to let it bring you down. You are very intelligent, kind and forgiving. Not many people are like that these days. You don't care about other people's past or what they are. You look at how they treat others and if they seem like nice people."Jasper said, looking at Harry who blushed even harder at the vampire's words.

"I'm nothing special."Harry said, trying to fight down his blush.

He blinked and opened his eyes in surprise when Jasper gently grasped his chin, turning his face to the side and up so it seemed like he was looking at the vampire. Harry gasped softly as he smelled Jaspers scent getting closer, his eyes drooping at the smell. He had gotten his first scent of Jasper when the vampire had walked by him when he started school, and ever since he loved being close to the vampire. Jasper watched Harry closely as he bent his head, his eyes closing as the teens intoxicating scent filled him. Harry whimpered softly and that was all Jasper needed to press their mouths together in a simple but intense kiss.

Jasper felt Harry tense and wrapped his arms around the teen, thankful that they were having a small heat wave so the human wouldn't freeze in his arms. Soon he felt Harry melt against him, sighing against Harry's mouth as the teen wrapped his arms around his neck. Harry mewled into the kiss, sighing when he felt Jasper start to pull away. He sighed and took in a lungful of air as Jasper let go of him, his arms moving to wrap around the vampire's torso as he rested his head on Jaspers chest. Jasper sighed and rested his head atop of Harry's pulling the teen close and simply breathed in Harry's scent.

"Jasper."Harry said, his voice soft as the vampire moved his head so that he was looking down at the teen.

"Never leave."Harry finished, closing his eyes as Jasper kissed him once again.

"I will never leave you."Jasper said, his voice soft as he kissed Harry's forehead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hides) I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this out. As I said before my birthday passed a few days ago so I was busy with my party and before that my school work. I had been late on the update for Death Angels which threw me off a few days and then my main story's had called for my attention since a few of my friends wanted to read what I had done of those. Don't worry though; updates will slowly arrive back on time once more. Thank you all for waiting for me for so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be out after I update Death Angels. Thank you and please review!

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait for the chapter, things have been hectic for a while. I admit that I could have gotten this done during break, but I was too caught up in a few things. Here's the chapter and I will try to get the other chapters out sooner since I placed Death Angels on hold because of writers block. Well, things will now be progressing more and more in the story and will include a few surprise visits from some people! Please read and review everyone!

Warnings: Swearing, malexmale pairings, violence, AU.

Pairings: Jasper/Harry, Edward/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Severus/Remus, Draco/Hermione, Neville/Luna.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

Note: By now you all know that I have made it so that the Cullen's can eat food but it's just tasteless to them. Also they can sleep but don't need to like breathing.

{Alice's visions}

-Thoughts-

Chapter 5.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Jasper sighed as he stared out the window, silently cursing the fact that the sun had come out. It was Tuesday, and because they had school he couldn't go without exposing what they were to the humans. Already he was missing Harry, and he longed to be by the small human. After that kiss Harry had been even shyer than before and Jasper had chuckled every time Harry blushed when they held hands. Jasper himself was still getting used to the idea of being with someone, and it was slowly getting to the point where he needed to be around Harry in order to fight back the blood lust that he felt around other humans.

"Jasper! Come on down from your room."Alice called, making Jasper blink and turn around.

Alice looked up and smiled as Jasper appeared at the bottom of the stairs in a blur, one eyebrow raised in wonder. Alice chuckled and reached over, grasping Jasper's hand and pulling him over to one of the calendars that were hanging on the wall. Jasper blinked and looked at the date Alice was pointing to, his eyes widening when he saw that it was going to be the shopping trip that Alice, Rosalie and Esme had planned for Harry tomorrow.

"Again, why did you plan a shopping trip?"Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow as Alice smiled brightly.

"Because, Harry mentioned that he needed to get some new clothes as his are starting to wear out. Also, Rose and I have some great ideas for what he can wear."Alice said, a glint in her eyes that made Jasper gulp lightly.

"Alice, get those thoughts out of your head please."Edward said, appearing in the doorway from the kitchen.

Jasper raised an eyebrow as he looked at Alice again, blinking lightly as Alice giggled and bounded over to Edward. Edward shivered and looked at Alice, a slow smirk appearing on his face. Jasper twitched lightly and hurried out of the house, not wanting to be there when Alice and Edward decided to…well….yeah…

"I swear they are interesting when paired together even more so when they try to outdo the other…but when they get in that mood…"Jasper muttered, shivering lightly as he stepped outside and headed to the forest.

He blinked when a blond blur moved alongside him, smiling when he saw that it was Carlisle. It was rare when Carlisle was able to get time off from work, since he was working more and more as the weather got worse because the winter season was coming fast. Carlisle smiled gently at Jasper, the two of them easily dodging the trees, logs and brooks.

"I'm surprised you are out here. You hunted last night correct?"Carlisle asked, watching as Jasper jumped over a large fallen tree.

"I didn't want to be in the house when Edward and Alice decided to have sex."Jasper said, raising an eyebrow when Carlisle chuckle reached his ears.

"They can be…quiet loud even with music playing. How is Harry?"Carlisle asked, glancing over at his son.

"He's good, working at keeping his grades up. The others and I have been thinking about letting his friends know what we are. Harry told me that he hate's lying to his family and friends, though Remus knows what we are."Jasper said, looking at Carlisle even as he ducked under a low hanging branch.

"It will take time for Harry's friends to understand what we are. Even then they won't trust us for some time. They might try and keep Harry away from us."Carlisle said, hearing Jasper's threatening growl.

"I won't let them keep him away from us."Jasper growled, not noticing Carlisle's worried look.

------

Harry blinked as his cell phone went off; smiling when the ringtone he set for Jasper reached his ears. He reached into his pocket and pulled it off, answering the call as he walked with Hermione to her house. Hermione raised an eyebrow as Harry answered his phone, a smile growing as Harry blushed. It had caused a great stir the day that Jasper and Harry had walked into the school holding hands. Rumors had spread like wildfire, from Harry and Jasper secretly having dated from day one, to Jasper influencing Harry into dating him.

"Alright Jasper…yeah…okay I'll see you later."Harry said, blushing heavily as he hung up the phone which made Hermione giggle.

"What did Jasper say?"Hermione asked, looking at her friend as they stopped for a red-crosswalk light.

"He wanted to see what he missed in school since he couldn't be here today. Apparently his whole family came down with something. Jasper said that they're feeling better so they should be in school tomorrow."Harry said, reaching down and lightly rubbing Storm's head.

"It seems that they come down with a lot of things that only last a day. It's weird, but it happens I guess."Hermione said, blinking and walking across the street after Harry.

Harry smiled at his friend, but inside he was worried. Jasper had asked him to see if Hermione and the others could stay after school tomorrow and go to his house. He grew even more worried when Jasper told him that they were all thinking about coming out to his friends about what they were. Harry knew that there would be yelling, and a lot of anger, and hoped against everything, that Draco and the others wouldn't make him choose between his friends and Jasper and his family.

"We're here Harry."Hermione said, frowning in concern as Harry shook his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry 'Mione, I was thinking about something."Harry said, walking into the house and toeing off his shoes.

Inside was cozy and comfortable. The living room was done in calm shades of blue and brown and it was well furnished. There were three doorways to the right, one led to the kitchen, the other a study, and the finally a bathroom. A staircase led to the upstairs hall where Hermione's room, a small library, and her parent's room were located, along with another bathroom.

"Harry! We were wondering when we would finally have you visit."Mrs. Granger said, walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Granger."Harry said, blushing as he was pulled into a warm hug.

"Please call me Linda."Mrs. Granger said, smiling brightly as she let the small teen go.

"Mom, Harry and I are going to go up to my room and do our homework."Hermione said, blushing faintly at the actions of her mother.

"Alright, I'll bring up something to eat and drink in a few. Your dad had to leave for a trip a few hours before you came home. It was sudden and he was told that it would take a week."Linda said, watching as Hermione nodded and led the way upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Draco and Neville looked around as Harry led them into his house, Hermione and Luna following close behind their friend. Harry had asked them if they could come to hang out and talk to Jasper and his family. Draco blinked and stopped in his tracks when he saw the entire Cullen family standing around the living room, frowning lightly when Alice moved in front of the doorway and smiled at them. Jasper stood up from the couch and walked over to Harry, winding his arms around the smaller teen as Storm barked happily and pressed herself happily against Esme who in turn giggled.

"We wanted to talk to you all because we all think that you deserve to hear the truth about us."Carlisle said, everyone looking to him as Harry sat down on the couch with Jasper.

"What do you mean?"Hermione asked, perching on the chair while Draco sat on the arm of the chair protectively.

"We need you all to promise that what you hear today will never be repeated to anyone. If it is, then we will have to leave for a few years."Esme said, Draco, Hermione, Neville and Luna looking at her in surprise.

"Yeah, we won't tell anyone."Luna said, smiling lightly as Carlisle nodded his head lightly.

Draco narrowed his eyes lightly as he watched the Cullen's. He had a feeling that whatever was going to be said in the room was going to explain a lot about the family. While he wasn't comfortable with what was going on so far, he knew that Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's seem to take care of Harry and make him happy, and that was all he could ask for. Harry shifted lightly and leaned against Jasper's chest, knowing that there was going to be yelling and most likely shouting.

"My family and I are not humans, we are vampires. Now please, before you go into a rage let me tell you about how we are different."Carlisle said, raising his hands as Draco and Neville leapt to their feet, ready to grab Harry and run.

"Why the hell should we listen to you?"Draco snarled, Harry wincing when he felt Jasper's low growl against his chest.

"Because I trust them all with my life Draco. They could have killed all of us so many times and yet they haven't. You know perfectly well that they could have killed me anytime."Harry said, feeling everyone's eyes on him.

"Just hear them out, please. If you still don't trust them then you can leave, but I'm staying. They are like my other family, and I really care for Jasper."He added, listening as Draco and Neville slowly sat down.

"We do not drink human blood like many other vampires. Instead we drink from animals, which is why our eyes are a topaz color instead of red. We are faster, stronger and have enhanced senses. Some of us, like Jasper, Edward and Alice have abilities. Jasper can feel other's emotions and can control them only when he feels the need to. Alice can see into the future even though the future can be changed. Edward can read minds, but that doesn't mean that he does it all the time."Carlisle said, watching as Draco and the others stilled looked tense.

"What does this have to do about Harry? Why are you telling us this?"Hermione asked, Draco looking at his girlfriend and grabbing one of her hands.

"Harry is my mate; he's the only one who doesn't make the venom burn. His scent calms it instead, and he makes it easier to be around others."Jasper said, relaxing as Harry lightly rubbed his arm.

Draco blew his bangs out of his eyes, his thought running quickly through his mind. He was torn mentally between racing out of the house with Harry and the others, and then staying and giving the Cullen's a chance. Harry was right though, he could have been killed or harmed by the family a long time ago but here was, healthy and safe. Hermione glanced up at Draco and placed her hand on his knee, smiling softly.

"Alright, we'll keep quiet about you all being vampires. It's just going to take a few days to get used to everything and to fully trust you."Neville said, having reached a decision in his mind.

Draco and the others nodded, watching as Carlisle and the rest of his family relaxed visibly. Harry smiled and gently pulled out of Jasper's grasp, walking over to his friends and hugging them gratefully. He had been worried that they would hate the Cullen's and force him to choose between them and the family. In his mind, he knew that he would have been torn and honestly didn't think he would be able to choose.

"We better get going, Hermione and I have a dinner reservation and Luna and Neville have plans."Draco said, releasing his friend and standing up.

"Thanks Dray, it means a lot that you are giving them a chance."Harry whispered, walking with his friends to the door.

"Harry, we know how much Jasper and the others mean to you. We wouldn't make you choose between us and the man you love."Hermione said, hugging Harry again as the others agreed.

"Yeah, it'll take a little while to get used to, but if you really like Jasper then that's okay."Draco said, smiling as Harry beamed at them.

* * *

Harry shivered as he walked outside, instantly pulling his jacket closer around his body. It was mid November and already it was becoming colder and colder. Harry didn't mind the cold, it's just that he wasn't fully used to it again. He sighed and shook his head, smiling as Storm raced past him, barking and dancing around. Harry laughed and walked over to his companion, kneeling down and taking Storm's head between his hands and lightly shaking it back and forth in play.

"Hey Harry."Rosalie called, smiling as Harry stood up with wide eyes as she and Emmett stepped out of the forest.

"Hey Rosalie, what are you doing here?"Harry said, smiling as the blond vampire hugged him.

"Emmett and I were wondering when you and your dad were going to London again."Rosalie said, smiling as Harry tilted his head to the side.

"I think when Thanksgiving break starts. Adrianna can't make it here and dad and I miss her. Remus is going to come along as well because he wants to see Sirius again."Harry said, smiling when Emmett hugged him.

"Ah, Jasper isn't going to be very happy when you're gone. It will most likely drive him nuts."Emmett said, watching with a light smirk as Harry blushed and smiled lightly.

"Well, he'll have to get used to it. Unless he wants to come with us, but I'm worried about taking him because there isn't that much forest."Harry said, biting his lower lip as Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other.

"How about this, we'll talk it over with Carlisle and the others while you talk it over with your dad and Remus?"Rosalie asked, smiling when Harry nodded his head.

Harry walked inside as Rosalie and Emmett raced through the forest. He smiled lightly at the thought of letting Jasper meet his family but he was stilled worried about the fact that Jasper had a hard time with being around people and then there was the fact that he would have to look around for a place to hunt. Harry opened the kitchen door and stepped inside, sighing as warm air surrounded him completely. Storm barked and trotted inside after him, shaking herself and looking around as Harry walked into the living room and sat down.

Minutes later the door opened, announcing the arrival of Remus and Severus. Harry smiled and got up, walking to the entrance hall and hugging his father tightly. Remus smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, not bothering with the smell of the Cullen's as he was used to it by now. However, he did notice that Harry seemed hesitant about something as the teen asked Severus how his day was.

"Harry, is everything alright?"He asked, tilting his head to the side as Harry blushed heavily.

"Um, I was just wondering if…well if Jasper might be able to come with us when we go to London? He gets really worried about me and I kind of want Adrianna to meet him now that we are going out."Harry said, bowing his head so that his hair was covering his face.

"Well, I wouldn't see a problem with it, but that depends on what Carlisle has to say about it. I know that Adrianna was eager to meet Jasper when you spoke to her about him."Severus said, missing Remus' concerned look.

Remus smiled lightly as Severus walked upstairs before looking at Harry as if the teen were crazy. He knew that Harry knew about what the Cullen's were, and he knew that Harry also knew that he was a werewolf. Harry smiled and sat down on the couch, pulling over a book that he had left on the coffee table and flipping to the page that he had marked. Remus sighed lightly and walked over so that he was standing behind the couch, looking down at the teen.

"Harry, what about Jasper's need to hunt? You know there isn't a forest near Adrianna's house and he is the newest to the family."Remus said, keeping his voice low as Harry lowered his book.

"I know, that is why I am making it his family's choice and not only his. If Carlisle doesn't think it would be wise to have him go then I won't let him go with us. But if Carlisle and the others all think he will be alright then he's coming with us."Harry said, turning his head so that it looked as if he was staring at the werewolf.

"I know that I can't change your mind, but that doesn't mean I like it."Remus said, his voice soft as he turned away and headed upstairs.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that Remus was just worried about him, but still, he wished that the man could have some more trust in both him and the Cullen's. Harry yawned lightly and set his book back down on the coffee table. He rested his head against the couch, blinking slowly as sleep started to overtake his mind. He knew that he should stay up for when Jasper called, but it had been a rough day at school that had drained him. Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, never noticing the cold arms that picked him up and carried him upstairs to his room.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Soon Thanksgiving break started, and with it came the trip to London. Jasper had agreed to go with Harry, Severus and Remus, already knowing what he was going to do. Rosalie and Emmett were going to go to London as well, but stay in a hotel nearby Adrianna's house so they could help Jasper if he needed it. Harry had been ecstatic when he found out that Jasper could go with them, he was hardly able to concentrate on packing for the trip. Hermione and the others had warmed up to the Cullen's again, much to Harry's relief and happiness. Sure things were still tense between the Cullen's and Draco and Neville, but that was because they were still getting used to everything. Currently, Harry, Remus, Severus, and Jasper were on the plane heading to London, Storm sitting at Harry's feet and looking around with little interest.

"Adrianna was happy to hear that you were coming as well."Severus said, looking at Jasper who smiled at him.

"Thank you for letting me come. I've wanted to meet all of Harry's family."Jasper said, Harry smiling as he held the vampire's hand.

Remus was watching Jasper carefully, noticing how the vampire didn't seem to be having any trouble with the smell of others blood even though they were tightly packed in the plane. He did wonder what it was about Harry that made it so that Jasper could handle being around the small teen, and made a note to ask him when he got the chance.

The plane ride was long, but thankfully there was no one that was rude or too loud. Sure there were a few little kids that were talking rather loudly, but they were easily blocked out or made to stop by a soft word from their mother. Harry was telling Jasper what he could about London while Remus and Severus both read their books. Jasper smiled as Harry fell asleep, lightly carding his hand through the teen's hair as he looked out the window.

-I wonder, what we will find in London?-He thought, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to give the appearance that he was sleeping as well.

Soon enough the plan had landed and they were waiting for their things in baggage claim. Harry smiled as he held onto Jaspers hand and Storms harness, eager to finally talk to Adrianna in person rather than over the phone. He blinked when he felt someone staring at him, shifting lightly as Jasper looked at him. Jasper frowned lightly when he felt Harry's unease, looking around for the source and smiling when he saw Rosalie and Emmett watching them.

"Don't worry Harry; it's just Rose and Emmett."He said, bending down so that he could whisper it to Harry as to not alert Severus and Remus.

"Alright."Harry said, smiling as they followed Severus and Remus after they got their things.

"Now, we are going to have to meet Adrianna at the house. She just called and told me that she had a lesson that ran late."Severus said, looking at everyone as they nodded.

-Here we go.-Jasper thought, unable to stop himself from being nervous.

-------------

Jasper smiled as Adrianna easily warmed up to him, glad that she hadn't gawked like most people did. When they had entered the house, they were greeted by Adrianna at the door. Jasper had been slightly surprised at the appearance of the woman, since he hadn't known that Severus' sister was in a wheelchair. Adrianna took turns hugging everyone, including a very surprised Jasper, seeing as he hadn't expected to be welcomed so easily by the stern looking woman. He could see why Severus and Adrianna were twins. They had the same high cheek bones, black hair, dark eyes and pale skin. Even though Jasper could easily see that Adrianna's eyes were more of a dark grey unlike Severus' black.

"It's good to finally meet you Jasper. Harry has told me a lot about you and your family."Adrianna said, making Jasper grin as Harry blushed.

"Where are we all sleeping?"Harry asked, wanting to change the subject which made Adrianna and Jasper chuckle.

"Well, Severus can have his old room, and so can you. However, Jasper and Remus will either have to sleep on the couch or with one of you. I would hate to put either of them on the couch but the old guest room has been turned into my music room."Adrianna said, rubbing the back of her head as Severus raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"Jasper can room with me, right dad?"Harry asked, lifting his head as if he could see Severus.

"Alright, but you are to keep your door open at all times."Severus said, his voice stern as he looked at his son and Jasper.

Harry beamed and grabbed Jaspers hand, letting Storm lead them upstairs to his room. Jasper blinked as the door was opened, looking around the room with a light smile as Severus walked into the room and set down Harry's things. Jasper walked into the room and set his bags down, watching as Harry carefully made his way over to the bed and sat down.

"It's nice to be back here."Harry said, laying down and spreading himself out on the bed.

"I've been in London before, but it's been awhile."Jasper said, sitting down on the bed as well and smiling when Harry shifted so that his head was resting on the vampire's lap.

Jasper smiled and carded a hand through Harry's hair as Storm trotted out of the room and downstairs. Remus walked by the room and peeked in, smiling when he saw Jasper resting against the headboard while he played with Harry's hair. He had smelled two members of Jasper's family out on the street, and instantly knew that they were there to help Jasper when he needed it. It made him feel more secure about having Jasper with them.

"Adrianna says dinner will be in an hour."He said, Jasper nodding his head as the werewolf walked down the hall.

He wondered where Remus went during the full moons, as he hadn't seen the man in any parts of the forest back in Forks. Jasper guessed that Remus drove to an area that wasn't populated by anyone other than animals. Jasper yawned lightly and tilted his head back, closing his eyes and relaxing. He had seen Rosalie and Emmett walk out of a hotel that was across the street, and was glad that they were there. He had been worried about going to London alone in case he lost control even though Alice said that he wouldn't. Emmett and Rosalie had said that they would go and be nearby so they could hunt with him and make sure that nothing happened.

Minutes later, Jasper and Harry were called downstairs for dinner. Remus was there, along with Sirius who had decided to stop by and see everyone. Harry laughed as he was swept into a tight hug by his godfather, hugging the man back. Severus smiled lightly, though his eyes were watching Sirius closely. Jasper smiled and sat down beside Harry, grasping the teens hand and squeezing lightly as their meal was served. Harry blushed faintly but smiled, answering Adrianna's questions about his music.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

A few days later saw Harry and Jasper sitting at a small café that was a few blocks away from the house. Remus had gone to visit a few of his relatives and Severus was back at the house relaxing and catching up on his reading. Sirius had taken Jasper around the city, showing him the area and where everything was. Jasper was enjoying his time with Harry and his family, learning more and more about the teen every day. Harry smiled as he listened to the sounds of the city as he drank his hot chocolate.

"It's different than Forks. So many people."Jasper commented, looking around as people passed by, some in a rush others taking their time.

"I know, everyone seems to have somewhere to go. They hardly ever slow down and just look around."Harry said, smiling as Storm rested her head on his knees.

Jasper smiled as he gazed at his mate, wondering vaguely how Harry could be so pure of heart and yet able to fall for someone like him. He had expected to remain alone for some time, and yet, here Harry was. Harry smiled as he felt Jasper staring at him, blushing lightly as the vampire reached across the table and took his hand. He loved the feeling of Jasper's hand engulfing his, it made him feel safe.

"Well, look here. Potter's back and he's brought a boyfriend!"A voice sneered, making Harry frown and Jasper growl softly.

Jasper glared at the two teens that were heading their way, noticing that narrowed blue eyes of the two boys were trained on Harry. Harry shook his head lightly and stood up, lightly tugging on Jasper's hand to make him do the same as Storm growled a warning to the two teens. Jasper looked at Harry and stood, quickly throwing down enough money to cover their drinks.

"Where do you think you're going Potter?"One of the teen's asked, stepping in front of Harry only to back away as Storm growled at him.

"Leave us alone Tyler."Harry said, his voice soft as Jasper pulled him to his side.

"Why should we? Because of you we were grounded from everything."Richard said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And? You should have known not to start anything. You knew that Sirius is my godfather."Harry said, shifting lightly and grabbing onto Jaspers shirt to keep the vampire from lunging at the two teens.

"Anyway, we were wondering who your boy is. Why anyone would go out with a weakling like you is beyond us."Tyler said, jumping back as Jasper made to grab him.

"Jasper, they aren't worth it."Harry said, holding the vampire back as Jasper growled.

"Come on, let's get out of here."Richard said, tugging his twin back as Jasper narrowed his eyes even more.

Jasper watched as Tyler and Richard hurried down the street, only relaxing when they were out of his sight. He turned and looked at Harry, pulling his mate close and running his hands down Harry's back. Harry sighed and hugged Jasper, glad that Tyler and Richard had left before Jasper really attacked them. He knew how protective Jasper was of him, and while he loved the idea of being protected, he didn't want Jasper to expose himself or kill anyone.

"Who were they?"Jasper asked, calming down slowly as Harry started to pull him down the street.

"Tyler and Richard Amherst. They used to go to school with me before I moved. They were the schools bullies and loved to pick on me because I'm blind."Harry said, smiling lightly when Jasper squeezed his hand gently.

Jasper sighed and was glad when they made it back to the house, smiling as Storm raced inside as soon as Harry took off her harness. Harry smiled as Jasper held the door open for him, blushing when Jasper wound an arm around his waist and kissed him in the doorway as he went to pass him. A whistle made his blush deepen and he hid his face in Jasper's shirt as Adrianna laughed.

"Finally! I've been trying to see you two kiss since you guys came here."Adrianna said, making Harry stick his tongue out at her.

Jasper laughed and smiled as Harry swatted his chest, bending down and scooping the smaller teen into his arms. Harry blinked and instantly wound his arms around Jasper's neck, blushing lightly as the vampire carried him upstairs and into his room. He could hear Storm walk out of his room and smiled when the sound of the piano reached his ears. Jasper smiled as he set Harry down on the bed, moving so that he was lying next to his mate.

"You should go and hunt soon Jasper. It's been a day and I know how much you struggle."Harry said, turning to that he was facing the blond.

"I know, but I don't want to leave you."Jasper said, resting a hand on Harry's cheek and enjoying the feel of the teen's blood under his hand.

"But still, I don't want anything to happen. I'll be fine and you know that. Now go on, Rosalie and Emmett are most likely waiting."Harry said, smiling as Jasper sighed but got up and climbed out the window.

------------

Jasper easily climbed back into Harry's room, smiling when he saw that Harry was sitting up in his bed, apparently waiting for him. He knew that it was getting to the point where Harry couldn't fall asleep without him there. He had asked Harry why that was, and Harry shrugged and blushed lightly, claiming that he was so used to using his chest as a pillow that it felt odd not having him there. Jasper closed the window, making Harry blink and smile as he felt the bed dip under Jasper's slight weight.

"How was the hunt?"He asked, leaning back into the cold chest as Jasper sat behind him.

"Fine, we all managed to catch a few deer and a fox or two. I had enough to last me tonight and tomorrow."Jasper said, smiling as Harry nodded sleepily.

"Did they miss me at dinner?"He asked, chuckling as Harry attempted to press him down against the bed.

"No, I told them that an old friend of yours had found out that you were visiting and you went to see him."Harry said, pouting when Jasper didn't lie down.

Jasper laughed softly and laid back, his arms winding around Harry's waist as the teen laid down on top of him. The heat in Harry's room was raised so Harry wouldn't freeze and get sick. Harry yawned and kissed Jasper's jaw, smiling and blushing faintly as Jasper kissed his head. He closed his eyes and lightly nuzzled Jasper's chest, yawning widely as he slowly fell asleep. Jasper smiled as he heard Harry's breathing even out, lightly running his hands down the teens back.

"When did you come in?"Severus asked, standing in the doorway and looking at Jasper.

"A few minutes ago. I know that Harry has a hard time sleeping without me so I came up here."Jasper said, his voice soft so he wouldn't wake Harry up.

"Since you, your family and his friends began getting close to him, Harry has been opening up to others more. He used to be alone."Severus said, watching his son sleep with soft eyes.

"Why would anyone dislike him?"Jasper asked, wondering more about his mates past.

"All they saw was James and Lily Potter's son. They never wanted to get close to him because he wouldn't let them. Harry knew that many pitied him because of what happened to his parent's and he didn't want that."Severus said, looking at Jasper as the teen frowned.

"You should get some sleep Jasper. Tomorrow we're all going out to the zoo."He said, smiling as Jasper nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around Harry.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

A few days later and they were all off to Forks once more. They had all had fun during their stay at Adrianna's house even more so on Thanksgiving. The plane ride was mostly silent; Jasper had been angered when the two girls in the row behind them kept on trying to flirt with Harry no matter how much Jasper and Harry asked them to stop. Jasper and Remus managed to get along the more they were around each other. Jasper was still having a hard time getting over his distrust of werewolves, but Remus and Harry were helping to change his mind. They were all thinking of telling Severus about Jasper and his family being vampires, but decided to wait for the time being.

The plane finally landed and Harry was engulfed by Draco and the others who had come to see meet him. Harry laughed as Storm danced around them, barking happily as her tail waved. Jasper smiled as his family walked over, happily hugging Alice and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett smiled as they watched, having returned the day before so it wouldn't look odd if they were to return the same day Harry and the others did.

"It's good to see you again Harry! We missed you."Luna said, hugging the teen tightly.

"How was it?"Neville asked, smiling as Jasper walked over and wound an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"We all had fun. Adrianna and I played a duet on the piano and cello. Jasper had fun singing."Harry said, laughing as Jasper lightly tugged on the ends of his hair as the others laughed.

"She made him sing! How was he?"Hermione asked, laughing as Jasper narrowed his eyes at her.

"He's a good singer, he just needs to practice."Harry said, grinning when Jasper squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"Hush now, you don't need to tell them everything."Jasper said, knowing that if he were alive then he would be blushing.

Harry laughed as they walked towards the cars, his eyes shining. During the break, he had finally stopped wearing the blindfold. Adrianna, Severus, Remus and Jasper were proud that Harry finally felt confident enough to let others see his eyes. They had been worried that Harry would always want to wear that blindfold, and it made them feel like they had let Harry down somehow. The seating arrangement was slightly awkward for them. Draco and the Cullen's had driven to the airport in three cars. Between all of them, there were only three left over seats. Harry ended up sitting in Jaspers lap in Draco's car while Remus and Severus rode in Edward's Volvo.

"It's good to have you back again. Jacob had visited and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school on Tuesday."Luna said, looking up at Harry as Jasper tightened his grip around his mate's waist.

"I'll have to see how much homework I get. I can give him a call when we get settled."Harry said, lightly rubbing Jaspers hands.

Jasper inwardly sighed, knowing that he would have to get used to Harry hanging around Jacob and the others on the Reserve. He didn't care for Jacob and his friends, but they meant a lot to his mate so he would deal with it. Harry yawned and turned on Jaspers lap so that he was sitting sideways, resting his head against Jaspers chest. Luna and Hermione smiled at the sight, while Draco and Neville grinned lightly. They were happy for their friend, and even though it was going to take a little longer for them to completely trust the Cullen's, they knew things would be alright.

------------

A few days later saw Harry and Jasper back to their normal routine. Harry did call Jacob and agreed to hanging out on the reservation after school with Jacob and his friends. Jasper wasn't happy but he didn't make Harry choose between him and Jacob, which Harry was grateful for. Draco and Neville had noticed how Jasper was hesitant to let Harry out of his sight that day and wondered what was wrong with the vampire. Currently Jasper was walking through the lunch line behind Harry, the two of them talking about what homework they had.

"Will you be able to get it all done?"Jasper asked, choosing an apple and setting it on his tray.

"Yeah, I'll be able to get all my work done. If worse comes to worse I can do it during lunch tomorrow."Harry said, smiling when Jasper put an ice cream on his tray.

"Alright, just remember that we can help you on your work."Jasper said, taking the teens hand after they paid for their meal and walked towards their table.

"I know."Harry said, smiling happily as he followed Jasper over to where Edward and the others were sitting.

"Hey Harry, Jasper. We were wondering when you two would head over here."Edward said, smiling as the couple sat down.

"Sorry, the line was moving slow."Harry said, picking up his pizza and taking a bite, grimacing slightly.

He hated how much grease was on the pizza, and quickly set it down. He hated the fact that he had run late this morning so he hadn't had the chance to make something for lunch, which was the only reason why he had bought lunch. Harry smiled as he listened to Emmett tease Edward and Jasper, chuckling when he heard Rosalie smack her husband upside the head. He loved the way the family interacted with each other, and lived for the playful teasing that Emmett and Edward gave him and Jasper whenever they were together. Suddenly everyone went tense as Alice suddenly went silent. Harry frowned and reached over, grabbing Jasper's hand and turning his head in the vampire's direction with questioning eyes.

"What's wrong?"He asked, knowing that something was making them tense.

"Three visitors are coming…oh dear."Alice said, turning her head and looking at Harry with worry.

"What happened?"Jasper asked, squeezing Harry's hand as the teen went silent.

"Three others are coming, though they aren't like us. I think Harry will be safe, but I can't be sure."Alice said, biting her lower lip as Harry paled slightly.

"What do you mean he 'might' be safe? We can keep him protected, can't we?"Edward asked, watching as Jasper tensed and growled softly.

Alice made to answer but the bell rang. Harry blinked, his mind reeling with questions as Storm and Jasper stood up. He got to his feet and smiled softly as Alice threw his tray away, wondering what she had seen and why it was making everyone so tense. Harry understood what she said about others coming that weren't like them, but he didn't know what she meant by he might be safe. He sighed and shook his head, smiling as Jasper walked him to class.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry yawned as he leaned against Jasper, smiling as the wind blew through his hair. They were in the backyard enjoying the sunny day. Jasper and the others stayed home because of the sun and Harry had come over from school. He had already finished his homework thanks to Edward and Jasper, and was happy that he got the chance to relax. Jasper smiled and wound an arm around his mate, pressing a gentle kiss to the teen's hair. Carlisle smiled as he walked out of the house, stopping nearby and just watching the couple.

"Esme's almost done with dinner."He called, Harry and Jasper nodding but not moving.

Carlisle chuckled softly and shook his head, turning around and heading back inside. From upstairs, Edward and Alice were watching Jasper and Harry with smiles. They were happy to see Jasper with someone, as they had been worried for the blond that he wouldn't find someone for a long time. Ever since Harry had come to Forks, Jasper was showing a great improvement in his control around humans, and knew that one day; the vampire wouldn't have to hunt as often as he did now.

Edward blinked and his eyes widened, looking at Alice who turned and looked at him with wide eyes. They ran downstairs and were joined by Rosalie and Emmett who heard their hurried steps. Carlisle and Esme frowned, as Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett hurried outside, hurrying after their children. Jasper was standing up with Harry behind him, his eyes trained on the forest as Harry clutched the back of his shirt.

"I caught their emotions and scent. Keep Harry in the back."Jasper growled, Esme walking forward and gently taking Harry's hand and pulling the teen towards the back of the group.

Harry shivered as fear raced through him, wondering what was going on. He blinked when he felt Storm's cool nose press against his palm, rubbing her head and grabbing onto her harness. Esme easily slid Harry's hair out of the low pony tail that he had put it up in, letting his hair cover his neck and some of his face. He heard more then saw Jasper tense and softly growl, shivering as Esme wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hold him close.

"Calm down Jasper, if they see you are tense then they will know something's going on. Harry, have Storm go inside."Carlisle said, his voice soft as Harry ordered Storm to go back inside and stay there.

Three figures broke through the trees; one was a woman while the two others were men. The woman had startling red hair and dark red eyes, her and her companions wore simple clothes that one would seen worn by those who were camping, though they were more worn than newly bought. The man in the front had dark black hair and olive skin along with the same red eyes as the woman, and the other man had fair light brown hair, dark red eyes and looked more plain then the others. Jasper shifted, glancing back towards Esme and Alice who were keeping Harry away from the three that were headed towards them.

The group stopped a few feet in front of the family, the woman's eyes shifting between the two men while the darker man smiled and stepped forward. Carlisle also stepped in front of his family, his eyes calm and yet holding the trio's attention. The other man was looking at Alice and Esme, his eyes narrowing when he saw Harry between the two.

"I am sorry if we are intruding but we are just passing through. I am Laurent, and this is James and Victoria."The man said, gesturing towards the other two.

"Welcome. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, Esme, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Harry. You are welcome to stay here, but I ask you not to hunt in the town. It would rise to many questions and force us to leave."Carlisle said, the warning tone in his voice was heard by all as Laurent nodded his head.

Laurent opened his mouth to say something when a strong gust of wind blew towards them, bring Harry's scent with it. James instantly fell into a crouch; Victoria mimicking him as Jasper snarled and crouched, hiding Harry from view as Edward fell into a crouch beside his brother. Alice and Esme grabbed onto Harry's arms, pulling him farther back as Rosalie glared at the trio as they watched Harry get pulled away.

"Why do you have a human with you? Why is he not dead?"Laurent asked, glancing as James as he and Jasper stared each other down.

"Harry is a part of our family even if he is a human. You are not to lay a hand on him."Carlisle said, crouching as James darted forward.

Jasper snarled and rushed forward, knocking into James and sending the other vampire flying backwards. Emmett and Edward darted forward, standing side by side with Jasper as James regained his footing while Laurent looked worried. Esme and Alice slid Harry into the house, watching as the teen hurried upstairs, going by feel alone as Storm rushed after him barking worriedly. They looked at each other with worried eyes before going back outside. Alice slid over to Jasper and touched his shoulder, making the blond look at her before dart into the house, Alice taking over his spot.

-----------

Hours passed and Harry was curled in Jasper's arms, clutching the blond's shirt. Jasper hadn't let him out of his sight or arms since he had found the teen in his room on the bed. Harry sighed and nuzzled Jasper's chest, wanting to calm the vampire down. He was thankful that Alice and Esme had gotten him away from James and the other so quickly, and he found it endearing that Jasper was protective of him, but he needed the vampire to understand the he was going to be okay.

"Jasper, Harry, Dean's here."Alice said, looking at the pair as she peeked her head in the doorway.

"Thanks Alice, tell him that I'll be down soon."Harry said, smiling as Alice nodded her head and disappeared.

"Jasper, you need to let me go. I'm safe here, and I'll be safe at home too. You know that Remus and Dad won't let anything happen to me."Harry said, looking up at the vampire and lightly cupping his face.

"I won't let James and Victoria near you. Laurent left not long after James went to attack, but the other two disappeared into the forest. Emmett and Edward went after them, but couldn't find them."Jasper said, looking down at his small mate.

"I know and I respect that you want to protect me, but I know how to care for myself as well."Harry said, raising an eyebrow as Jasper sighed.

"Alright."Jasper said, reluctantly letting Harry go.

Harry smile and walked downstairs, smiling as Dean's arms wrapped around him. He hugged the teen back and smiled as he felt Jaspers hand on his shoulder before the vampire walked away. Dean sighed and squeezed Harry, making the smaller teen wonder why the other teen was worried...unless…

"Did you guys tell him?"Harry asked, surprise in his voice as Dean let him go but kept a hand on his friends arm.

"Yes, we didn't want him to be unaware of what is happening. We also might want to tell Remus and those on the Reservation."Carlisle said, making Rosalie scowl and Jasper tense.

"Why do we have to bring the mutts into this?"Rosalie growled, folding her arms over her chest and scowling even as Carlisle sent her a look.

"Because Harry will have more protection even if we aren't able to be there."Alice said, looking at Rosalie as the blond frowned but nodded.

"I'm transferring here. My parents are going back to England and I want to stay here in America with Harry so my aunt agreed to let me live here."Dean said, smiling as Harry hugged him again.

"Good. Harry you should tell your friend's what happened, and have them keep an eye out for anything. I think it might be time to tell Severus as well."Carlisle said, making Harry nervously bite his lip.

"I don't know….I have no idea how Dad will react. He's always worried about me and if he finds out that I'm dating a vampire…well it might not go over so well."Harry said, worry lacing his voice as Jasper hurried over and rubbed his back.

"Jasper and I will go with you. I think if I'm there things might go better. Also it might be a good idea to have Remus there since he trusts us."Carlisle said, Harry nodding his head as Dean and Jasper led him over to the couch.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Sighs and smiles) Hey, once more I am so sorry about how long this has taken and also that this chapter is shorter than the other chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't worry; the next one will be out sooner than this one was. Things are slamming into me and I've been stressed but I won't let that stop me from updating this story! Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews and telling me what I messed up on. (Smiles) I have made some corrections to the previous chapter dealing with what Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett hunted while in London. Thanks to those who alerted me to my mistake. Things are going a lot better so I should be updating more often and thanks again for waiting for me to update, even more so for the previous chapter. Anyway, things are really coming around for Harry and the others and it will only get better! Yes I do plan on Harry being turned into a vampire, but I am having a hard time figuring out if he should have a ability and if so then what it will be. Well, onto the story! Please read and review! Oh! Also, do you think I should keep Harry blind even after he is turned? Please give me feed back!

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it.

Pairings: Jasper/Harry, Edward/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Severus/Remus, Draco/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Jacob/Dean.

Warnings: Swearing, malexmale pairings, violence, and a little something extra!

{Alice's visions}

-Thoughts-

Chapter 6.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled as Dean talked to him about what had happened when he had told his parents that he wanted to stay in America. He could see Dean's parent's shocked faces in his mind, and it made him laugh slightly. He understood their worry though, seeing as how Dean was their only child and they would be separated from him for so long. They were still at the Cullen's house, and had decided to meet up there or at Harry's house since everyone was on edge now. Carlisle had called the Blacks, asking them to bring the pack over. Carlisle had been slightly shocked to find out that Jacob and the others had already started transforming, which meant that James and Victoria had started to hunt on the reservation.

"Why do they have to meet us here?"Rosalie growled, running her fingers through Harry's hair as she tried straightening it.

"Rosalie calm down. They're my friends and are willing to help us."Harry said, shivering lightly as Rosalie's nails lightly touched his scalp.

"I don't know what you see in them."Rosalie muttered, making Dean chuckle and Harry roll his eyes.

Harry stretched lightly and smiled as Rosalie ran her fingers through his hair once more before standing up and leaving the room. Dean smiled as he helped Harry to his feet, having a feeling that Jacob and the others were going to arrive soon. As they both walked towards the hallway, the doorbell rang, Dean raising an eyebrow as Harry listened closely while they walked downstairs.

"Harry, the mutts are here."Rosalie called, Harry shaking his head as he and Dean appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry!"Jacob said, smiling as he hurried forward and hugged his smaller friend.

"Hey Jake, have you gotten taller?"Harry asked, reaching up and lightly touching Jacob's forehead, frowning when he noticed that Jacob seemed to be taller than normal.

"That I have Harry. I see you have remained the same height."Jacob said, laughing as Harry swatted his chest.

Jacob paused when he saw Dean, blinking as he raked his eyes over the dark teen. Dean flushed lightly under the others gaze, but looked Jacob over as well. Embry and Quill looked at each other with amused and knowing looks before the rest of the Cullen's filed into the room. Harry blinked when Jasper wrapped his arms around his waist, smiling gently at the vampire. He heard the quiet mutterings of the werewolves and rolled his eyes lightly, listening as Cedric questioned how he could be around them.

"Thank you for coming. Now you can sit wherever you like and my mate Esme has made some snacks."Carlisle said, shocking many with the compassion and welcoming in his voice and eyes.

Everyone settled around the living room. Harry and Jasper were sitting on the lone loveseat while Jacob, Dean, Cedric, and Embry sat on the couch across from them. Blaize, Quill, and a few others occupied the other couch while the rest stood or sat on the floor. Harry leaned against Jasper, smiling as the vampire carded a hand through his hair lightly. He knew that Jasper was watching the werewolves like a hawk, as the vampire had expressed his distrust towards them many times.

"Why were we called here? All Billy told us was that it involved Harry."Cedric said, folding his arms across his chest as he eyed the vampires.

"A small group of vampires visited a few days ago. Two of the three were hostile and tried to attack Harry. The third told us about the other two before leaving, and because of this we learned that the leader, James is a tracker while his mate, Victoria, will go to any length to help him."Carlisle started, making Jacob growl softly.

"We think that they have been hunting on your reservation, which would explain why you all have changed."Carlisle said, Jacob nodding his head in agreement.

"James is after Harry because of his scent and also because Jasper reacted when James moved towards them. We are looking for your help with keeping Harry safe when we can't. On sunny days we wouldn't mind if a few of you could keep watch over Harry during school by remaining in the forest around the building. Dean and Harry's friends will be watching Harry inside. If one of you could also watch Harry at his home when we cannot then that would be a big help as well."Carlisle added, getting worried but determined looks from the pack.

"We will help Harry. Just call me on my cell if you need anyone somewhere right away. I can give the others a call if something's changed."Jacob said, standing up and handing Carlisle a slip of paper with his number on it.

"We also need to keep an eye on Severus and Remus. No doubt that James and Victoria will find out that Remus is also a werewolf."Esme said, the others nodding in agreement.

Harry shifted lightly against Jasper, his worry growing. So many people were willing to help him, and yet he couldn't do a thing. He sighed and buried his face against Jasper's shirt, once more hating the fact that he was blind. Sometimes he just felt so useless and it made him wonder how Jasper and the others could stand him. Dean looked at his friend and frowned lightly, noticing that Harry's eyes were clouded with sadness and worry. He sighed and closed his eyes, having a feeling of what was going through his friends mind.

------------

Harry sighed as he lay back on his bed, glad that things had gone over well with telling his dad about the Cullen's. Severus had been shocked yes, but after going over all that the family had done not only for him, but for the town as well, he relaxed and easily accepted it. He had been slightly upset that it had been kept from him for so long, but he understood in the end. Harry and Jacob had told Remus and Severus what was going on, and Severus was half tempted to keep his son inside until James and Victoria were delt with. Jacob rescued his friend by telling Severus how much protection that Harry would have during the whole ordeal. Severus finally agreed and relaxed, glad to know that so many cared about his son.

Harry blinked as he heard the window open, tensing before relaxing when a breeze carried in the scent of Jacob. He sat up and scooted over for the tall teen, smiling when Jacob reached out and pulled him against his side. Jacob smiled down at Harry as the teen relaxed, running a dark hand through Harry's hair.

"You know that Jasper would be tempted to tear you apart if he saw what you were doing."Harry said, a teasing tone in his voice as Jacob snorted lightly.

"Yeah I know. I don't really blame him though. I mean, after all you are a very attractive human."Jacob said, grinning when Harry blushed.

"Hush you!"Harry said, punching Jacob's chest and getting a laugh from the werewolf.

"Sorry Harry, I can't help it."Jacob said, smiling as Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah…Oh, by the way, is it true that you were staring at Dean?"Harry asked, grinning when he got no answer from Jacob.

"Jasper said that you two couldn't keep your eyes off each other. He found it very interesting."Harry added, laughing when Jacob turned so that his back was to Harry.

Jacob blinked when he saw Storm staring up at him as if telling him to just admit that he liked Dean rather than hide it from Harry. Harry snickered as Jacob shifted and lay back on his bed. He turned so that he was facing the taller teen, an eyebrow raised as he waited for Jacob to answer. Harry had learned from Remus that when a werewolf found their mate that they imprinted on said mate. Harry sighed and shook his head, having a feeling that it would take some time for Jacob to tell him how he felt.

"Look Jake, I know that you are most likely worried about Dean liking you and how I will react if you tell me that you like him. I don't mind, in fact I'm happy that you like him. Dean needs someone else, someone who can take care of him for a change. Dean has spent most of his time taking care of me back in London. He even liked me at one point. Now I don't know if he still likes me, but I think you should get to know him better. He's a really good guy, and really sweet."Harry said, smiling when Jacob hummed lightly.

"Harry….how do you know if Jasper's the one?"Jacob asked, making Harry blink in surprise.

Harry bit his lip and let the question wash over him, wondering the same thing. What did make Jasper the one for him? He knew that there were plenty of guys in school that would like to go out with him, but since he had first met Jasper he had been drawn to the blond vampire. Harry sighed and laid down next to Jacob, smiling lightly as a few things came clear.

"Well, I think it was because he didn't seem to notice me because I was blind. Jasper was quiet, but very kind to me. His whole family is nice to me even though I'm an outsider. Jasper just compliments my personality."Harry said, turning onto his side and letting his hair fall in front of his eyes.

"Yeah, he does. I can tell he strives to take care of you and protect you. The way he was watching all of us so closely proved that."Jacob said, chuckling as Harry blushed faintly.

Storm barked softly and jumped up onto the bed, settling down behind Harry and laying down with her body pressed against his back. Harry smiled and reached behind him, running his fingers through her fur. Jacob watched as Harry relaxed, instantly knowing what Jasper saw in the teen. Harry was kind and caring, wanting to show others the way even if they didn't want it. The teen was also welcoming and forgiving. During the meeting the other day Blaize had insulted both Harry and the Cullen's. Harry had quickly pulled Jasper back before the vampire could jump up and attack.

"Well, I think that I should get going before Jasper comes and chases me out."Jacob said, chuckling as Harry rolled his eyes and got up.

They walked down the hall and downstairs to the front door. Harry smiled and hugged Jacob tightly, swatting the werewolf's hand away as Jacob ruffled his hair. Harry chuckled as Jacob walked away and listened as the door to Jacob's truck closed at the younger teen drove away. Harry yawned closed the door, running his hand through his hair as he slowly made his way upstairs. He smiled when he entered his room and heard the window close, leaning into Jasper's arms.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Jasper wrapped an arm around Harry's waist as he walked through the parking lot of the school. He smiled faintly as Draco and Hermione walked up, easily slipping into a conversation with his mate. He was glad that Draco and the other accepted him and his family, as he knew that Harry would never want to choose between his friends and Jasper's family. Edward looked at Jasper with a small smile, glad that his brother had finally found someone who accepted him for who he was. They had been so worried that Jasper would be alone for the rest of his life, but now Harry had come into their lives and brightened Jasper's world.

"Where are the others?"Alice asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked at Hermione.

"Hmm? Oh they're away on a trip. Luna is with her father and Neville is visiting his aunt. They should be back in a few days though."Hermione said, smiling as she looked at the small vampire with bright eyes.

Alice smiled and nodded, wrapping an arm with Edward and talking to her mate about the session of sunny days that was going to happen in a few days. Harry hummed lightly as he tilted his head, resting it against Jasper's arm as Storm trotted beside him, her tail wagging happily. Rosalie made them pause before going into one of the buildings, smirking lightly as she pulled Harry aside and out of view. Jasper frowned and moved to check on Harry when Rosalie led him back with a glint in her eyes.

"There, I wanted to do something different with his hair for a change."Rosalie said, letting Jasper get a good view of his mate.

Harry blushed heavily as Jasper lightly touched his hair which was now perfectly straight and teased so that it covered left eye. Jasper looked at Rosalie who looked smug before looking at his mate, lightly caressing Harry's hair. Hermione giggled as Draco shook his head, though he was also smiling. Harry blinked and gasped lightly as Jasper pulled him against his chest, blushing heavily as he was kissed. Jasper grinned as he let Harry go, wrapping an arm around the teen's waist and guiding him inside as people gawked at the display.

They walked down the hall towards Harry's first hour, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Hermione saying goodbye for now before turning and walking to their classes. Harry smiled as he walked into the class, taking his seat that was next to the window and listening as Storm settled down by his side and rested her head on his feet. The chatter of the other kids died down as the bell rang, only those who were late were racing into the room. Jasper sighed and rested his head on his hand, hardly paying attention as Mr. Flitwick started the lesson.

Jasper sighed as he blinked slowly; knowing that if he were human then he would be dozing off. He looked around and snorted lightly when he saw that many of the other teens were in fact starting to fall asleep. Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil were passing notes to each other and whispering about Seamus Finnigan and Cormac McLaggen. Jasper rolled his eyes and picked up on a conversation that Oliver Wood and Victor Krum were having about soccer and basketball. He snorted as the two jockeys got into an argument over which player was better in professional teams.

"Alright class, find partners for the project and I'll mark down who is with whom. After that come up and get your papers that you'll need."Mr. Flitwick said, making Jasper blink and move towards Harry.

Jasper and Draco gathered around Harry, pulling desks around Harry's who smiled and chuckled. Jasper went to the front and got their papers, telling Mr. Flitwick who was in his group. Jasper blinked when Lavender giggled lightly and batted her eyes at him which made him roll his eyes and walked back towards his desk. He sat down by Harry and lightly pressed his knee against Harry's smirking when the teen lightly blushed but paid attention as Draco read out the directions. Harry shivered lightly as Jasper rested a hand on his leg, taking comfort at the cold touch. He knew that he should draw away from the cold touch of the vampire, but for some reason he drew him in even more.

"So, which option sounds better?"Draco asked, snapping Harry out of his thoughts and making him go over the options that Draco read aloud.

"I think we should make different foods that would have been made when the language was alive. It would be interesting."Harry said, smiling as Jasper and Draco agreed.

Draco grinned as he stood up and walked over to Mr. Flitwick, telling him what he and his group were planning on doing. He had seen Harry shiver lightly, and knew that Jasper had put a hand on the teen's leg. He didn't fully understand why Harry was so comfortable around the Cullen's even though they were vampires. Something inside of him made him nervous around the family, and he had quickly figured that it was because they were vampires. Draco blew a strand of hair away from his face, telling himself that he was doing this for Harry.

------

Harry bit his lip nervously as he walked into his house. His dad and Remus were at work, meaning that he was alone. He knew that a few of the werewolves were watching the house, but he couldn't help but think that something was going to go wrong. Harry shook his head and set his bag down by the couch, wishing that Storm was with him at least. She had started limping after she had jumped over a long in the woods. Severus had taken her to the vet the day before and they said that they wanted to keep her for a little while. Harry was getting by, but he missed his companion badly.

"Alright…call Jasper then homework."Harry said, sitting down on the couch and pulling out his cell phone.

He tapped his foot lightly as he waited for the blond to pick up, never hearing the back door open. Harry sighed and shook his head, frowning when he felt someone staring at him. He slowly made to turn around, freezing when a cold hand gripped his shoulder painfully. Jasper's voice floated into his ear right before the phone was ripped from his hand and thrown across the room. Harry winced as the hand on his shoulder tightened, his eyes watering as he felt nails digging into his skin.

"What makes you so special that a whole coven of vampire needs to protect you?"James hissed, his other hand gripping Harry's wrist and forcing it against the couch seat.

"I don't know."Harry hissed, his voice laced with pain as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Surely you do. After all, Jasper would have never thrown me back if you didn't mean something to him."James smirked, watching as Harry whimpered as he tightened his grip on the teen.

A loud growl filled the air, making James spin around only to get knocked back by a large sandy blond wolf. Jasper rushed into the room, scooping Harry into his arms as Remus snarled and snapped at James' throat, not biting but warning the vampire. James hissed and kicked his feet up, throwing Remus back and making the large wolf skid across the floor before regaining his footing and racing back towards the vampire. Harry shivered and curled his hands in Jasper's shirt as the blond raced out of the house, his thoughts racing as worry for Remus filled his mind.

"Don't worry; Jacob and Cedric are almost to the house. They'll help Remus."Jasper said, his voice soothing Harry as he raced towards his house.

"I thought there were wolves watching the house."Harry said, his voice hardly above a whisper as Jasper tightened his grip slightly.

"We found them knocked out on the ground. Victoria knocked them out, allowing James inside the house and to you."Jasper said, anger in his voice as he felt Harry shaking with fear.

"What about my dad? And our things?"Harry asked, his fear mounting and making Jasper wince.

"Your dads safe and once Remus and the others drive James and Victoria away from your house we'll go and collect your things. You are going to stay with us from now on until James and Victoria are dead. Your dad will be safe with Remus and I think Cedric is going to start staying there until things calm down."Jasper said, knowing that Harry was going to protest at some point.

Harry nodded his head lightly, shaking slightly though not from the cold. He didn't know why James was targeting him, it made no sense. Sure, thoughts about why he was tracking him ran through his mind, but none of them made sense. Was it to hurt Jasper? Or was it so that the Cullen's would somehow expose themselves? Harry whimpered lightly and closed his eyes, curling farther into Jasper's arms.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"This has to end Carlisle! He would have killed Harry or turned him!"Edward said, looking up at the stairs as if he could see Harry and Jasper in the bedroom.

"Remus and the others drove James and Victoria out of the town. It will be awhile before they return."Alice said, her eyes staring off as she told them what she had seen.

"But still, we need to do something about this. Harry can't be living in fear all the time, it's not right."Rosalie said, looking up as Jasper came down the stairs looking madder than ever.

"He's finally asleep. Carlisle, we need to do something about James and Victoria. You didn't see his fear; you did feel how scared he was. I need to keep him safe, and knowing that they are out there isn't helping."Jasper said, sitting down on the couch as Esme walked over and rubbed his shoulders.

"We'll attack if and only if they come back and are still targeting Harry. I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but it's the only way."Carlisle said, running a hand through his hair.

Jasper looked up at the ceiling and stood, hearing Harry shift around upstairs in the bed. He walked upstairs and to his room, opening the door and smiling gently as he looked at his sleeping mate. He walked into the room and shut the door before making his way over to the bed and sitting down beside Harry. Jasper scooted up towards the headboard, resting his back against it as he gently pulled Harry towards him so the teens head was resting in his lap. Christmas break was coming up soon, and he knew that Severus would want to spend time with his son. He sighed and bowed his head, pressing a gentle kiss to his mate's forehead. He hoped that by the time Christmas came around James and Victoria would no longer be a treat.

"Mmmm, Jasper?"Harry muttered, slowly opening his eyes as he reached up and lightly touched Jasper's hand.

"I'm here Harry, don't worry."Jasper said, smiling as Harry nodded his head and turned onto his side.

Jasper slid down so he was lying down beside Harry, turning onto his side and simply gazing at the teen. He had a hard time believing that Harry was so strong when he looked so delicate. Harry's belief in others amazed him, along with his open mind and acceptance. He had seen others who were blind and simply stopped trying to live. Jasper sighed and lightly caressed Harry's cheek, chuckling softly as the teen curled closer to him. He moved onto his back and reached out to Harry, gently pulling the teen onto his chest with the blankets curled around him so he wouldn't freeze. Jasper had turned up the heat in the room so whenever Harry and he lay together the teen wouldn't freeze.

"I won't let anything happen to you."Jasper whispered, lightly nuzzling Harry's hair as he wound his arms around the teen.

"I know you won't. I trust you."Harry muttered, taking Jasper by surprise when the teen smiled up at him.

"Little minx, I thought you were sleeping."Jasper said, Harry laughing softly as propped his head up on Jasper's chest.

"I was dozing, there's a difference. What are you thinking about?"Harry asked, lightly touching Jasper's cheek and tracing the vampires face with his fingers.

"If I hadn't brought you outside then none of this would have happened. You would be safe in your own house; we wouldn't have to keep you away from your father. I'm starting to wonder if it was worth it to bring you into this mess."Jasper said, blinking in shock when Harry lightly slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare think like that Jasper Hale. I am happy to be with you and to have gotten to know you and your family."Harry hissed, anger radiating from him and making Jasper wince.

"But I've put you and your family in danger."Jasper said, wincing as Harry lightly punched his chest even though he felt no pain.

"My dad is safe and Remus can take care of himself. I'm safe because of you and your family. This would have happened either way Jasper. I love you and I don't care if I'm in danger or not. I know you and the other will keep me safe."Harry said, smiling gently as Jasper sighed softly.

Jasper blinked as Harry leaned up and kissed him gently, smiling and pulling the teen closer. Harry moaned softly and opened his mouth, shivering as Jasper tightened his grip and his tongue dove into his mouth. Jasper growled softly and flipped them over, pinning Harry beneath him gently, not wanting to injure his mate in any way. He knew that if Harry wanted this, there was no way he could refuse.

-------

Alice blinked and started giggling madly, making the others look at her with alarm. Edward frowned lightly and peeked into his mate's mind, his eyes widening at what he saw before turning his face away. Esme tilted her head to the side as she looked from Edward to Alice, wondering what was going on. Alice stood up and walked towards the back door, a smile on her face as she looked back at the rest of the family.

"Come on; let's go out hunting and then maybe shopping? Now that Harry's going to be staying with us we should get some things for him."Alice said, a grin on her face as the others agreed with confusion in their eyes.

Edward eagerly hurried out of the house, the other chasing after him. Alice hung back and looked up at the ceiling, a smirk gracing her lips as she heard Jasper's door lock. She shook her head and hurried outside, running into the forest and meeting up with Edward before they both took off. Edward glanced back at the house and shivered lightly as he took Alice's hand and ran after the others, easily catching up.

"What was that about?"Rosalie asked, watching as Emmett instantly started looking for a bear.

"I wanted to give Harry and Jasper some peace."Alice said, giggling madly as understanding filled Rosalie and the blond smirked.

-He better be gentle with Harry.-The blond thought shaking her head lightly as she and Esme darted after a few deer.

---------

(Alright! All of you who do not want to read this part then skip over it! I give you all, the long awaited sex scene!)

Harry shivered as Jasper's hands crept under his shirt, a whimper escaping his lips as Jasper's fingers lightly pinched his nipples. He reached up and ran his hands down Jasper's chest, frowning when he felt that the vampire was still wearing his button down. Jasper chuckled as Harry started unbuttoning his shirt, easily slipping the cloth off before starting on his mates. Harry sighed and allowed Jasper to take off his shirt, gasping in surprise as Jasper latched onto his neck and starting kissing and licking a sensitive spot.

"S-Stop t-teasing me…"Harry whined, shivering as Jasper's fingers danced along his sides.

"Am I really teasing you?"Jasper asked, smirking as Harry whined beneath him as his hands resting on the teen's hips.

"Yes, you are."Harry said, shivering lightly as Jasper slowly pulled down his jeans, a blush staining his cheeks.

Jasper sat back on his hunches, taking in his fill of his mate. Harry was thin yes, but he was perfectly in shape. Lean muscles played under the lightly tanned skin and a faint dusting of light hair led beneath Harry's boxers. Harry sat up and reached over to Jasper, quickly undoing the vampire's belt and throwing it off of the bed. Jasper chuckled and gently pushed Harry back down, easily slipping out of his own jeans. He quickly pulled down Harry's boxers, smirking as the teen squeaked and quickly crossed his legs in an effort to cover himself.

"Don't worry love; you don't have to hide from me."Jasper said, leaning down and kissing Harry gently.

Harry sighed and slowly relaxed, reaching up and winding his arms around Jasper's neck. Jasper grinned lightly and reached down between their bodies, gently wrapping his hand around Harry's erection. Harry gasped and arched his back, shivering as his hands tightened in Jasper's hair. Jasper chuckled softly and nuzzled Harry's neck, humming lightly as he listened to the teen's heart race. Harry whimpered and moaned as Jasper started stroking him, whining as the vampire moved down his body.

Jasper shivered as he felt his control snap tight, determined not to hurt his mate in anyway. He watched as Harry shamelessly spread his legs, smirking since he knew that the teen wasn't even realizing what he was doing. He easily settled between Harry's legs, smiling as Harry relaxed as he caressed the teen's chest. Jasper reached to the side table and grabbed a tube of lube, easily flipping open the cap. Harry shivered lightly as Jasper pulled away from him, straining to hear what the blond was doing. He blinked when Jasper came back between his legs, jerking as he felt one of Jasper's fingers lightly circling his entrance. He shivered and winced lightly, panting softly in fear.

"Relax Harry, I need you to relax."Jasper said, bending down and kissing Harry deeply, trying to pull the teen's mind away from his fingers.

Harry slowly started relaxing, though he started when he felt one of those long finger's slip inside him. He clamped down and whined, his eyes tearing which made Jasper hesitant to continue. Jasper frowned lightly but bent down, swallowing Harry's cock down to the root. Harry cried out and arched his back, his hands flying down and tangling in Jasper's hair. Jasper smirked and bobbed his head, easing his finger into Harry fully and slowly stretching his mate. Jasper added another finger easily, glad that Harry was quickly relaxing. He looked up at Harry, watching the teen as Harry gasped and panted. Harry nearly screamed as sparks went off in his mind as Jasper touched something inside of him.

"J-Jasper! I-I need you!"He panted, moaning as Jasper simply added a third finger in response.

Jasper pulled off of Harry, watching as Harry pushed back eagerly against his fingers, clinging to his digits and attempted to draw them in farther. Jasper eased his fingers out, smirking as Harry cried out in distress. Jasper lined his body up with Harry's, kissing his mate deeply as he slowly pushed into Harry. Harry tensed and clung to Jasper, his nails digging into the vampire's shoulders as Jasper paused to let Harry get used to him.

"O-Okay…move."Harry said, shivering as Jasper fully pushed into him.

Jasper groaned lightly and rested his head against Harry's chest, breathing deeply even though he didn't need to. He closed his eyes as the scent of Harry filled him and surrounded him completely, inside and out. The pleasure radiating from Harry was making his own pleasure spike, and his need to dominate was slowly starting to overpower him. Jasper slowly started rocking his hips, holding himself up so he wasn't crushing Harry. Harry moaned and whimpered, shivering and clinging to Jasper as the vampire tore the pillows and blankets around him.

Jasper slowly speeded up his thrusts, his eyes closed as he fought down the want to bite and claim. Harry moaned and screamed as his prostate was struck repeatedly; clinging to Jasper tighter as his eyes watered with the amount of pleasure he was feeling. Something was building inside of him, and Harry cried out when it suddenly released, his back arching and his head thrown back. Jasper groaned as Harry clamped down around him, stilling and growling as he fiercely tore into the remaining pillows and what was left of the blanket. Harry whimpered as he went limp, his arms slipping from Jasper's shoulders and resting above his head as he panted for breath.

"I love you…"Harry whimpered, closing his eyes as Jasper leaned down and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you too Harry. I'll make sure you're safe."Jasper said, nuzzling Harry neck gently as he slowly pulled out of his mate.

(And there is was people! I hope you enjoyed it!)

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Harry returned home to grab a few of his things that he would need. He smiled as he opened the door, laughing as Storm barked and danced around him, wagging her tail like mad and pressed against him. He bent down with a slight wince and rubbed Storm's head smiling as he heard Remus' footsteps coming closer before halting.

"Harry, is there any reason as to why you smell completely like Jasper?"Remus asked, a smirk gracing his lips as Harry blushed heavily as he straightened.

"I don't know what you mean Remus."Harry said, blushing like mad as he walked upstairs to get a few of his things.

Remus chuckled and shook his head, having known that it would happen soon. He glanced out the window and raised an eyebrow when he saw Jasper waiting in the car for Harry. Remus shook his head lightly and looked up as Cedric came downstairs, snorting lightly as he saw that the teen was frowning. He shook his head, knowing that Cedric was wondering how Harry could stand being around the Cullen's let alone be mated to one.

"Hey Remus, Harry's here right?"Dean asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"Yes, he's upstairs."Remus said, raising an eyebrow when he caught the scent of Jacob surrounding the teen.

He watched as Dean walked upstairs, turning and looking at Jacob who just came in. Jacob rubbed the back of his neck as he caught the knowing look in Remus' eyes, a blush rising on his cheeks as Cedric smirked and pounded him on the back. Jacob looked up at the stairs as Dean and Harry came back down, smiling as Harry laughed at something Dean had said. Storm huffed lightly and walked over to Harry, pressing herself against him and whining happily.

"Don't worry girl. I'll be taking you with me now that you're back."Harry said, smiling as Remus handed him her harness.

"Severus wouldn't mind having you here for Christmas. He wouldn't mind if the Cullen's joined us either."Remus said, smiling as Harry looked up with bright eyes.

"I'll talk to Jasper and the others about it. I'm sure they'll be happy."Harry said, smiling as the door opened.

"Harry! I was wondering when I would see you again."Severus said, walking over to his son and scooping Harry into a tight hug.

"I've missed you Dad."Harry said, clinging to Severus as he closed his eyes tightly.

"I know, but it's to keep you safe. I'll visit soon. Carlisle gave me directions to the house."Severus said, kissing his son's forehead fondly.

Harry smiled and nodded his head as Severus let him go, grabbing onto Storm's harness and saying good-bye to the others. He walked out of the house and sighed happily, glad that he had gotten to talk to everyone once more. Jasper got out and opened the back door, smiling as he helped to put Harry's things into the back along with Storm. Harry slid into the passenger's seat and smiled as he buckled, leaning his head back and sighing lightly.

"Dean finally got with Jacob. I could tell he was blushing by the way his voice changed."Harry said, chuckling as Jasper snorted lightly.

"I had a feeling that they would get together. I bet Jacob got the ragging of his life when his friends found out."Jasper said, smiling when Harry chuckled and nodded his head.

-------

"I'm going to be going to Draco and Luna's house for dinner tomorrow. It's a tradition that Draco, Luna, Neville and Hermione go to one of their houses for dinner each year at the beginning of Christmas break. It's Luna and Draco's turn."Harry said, making Jasper tense as the others looked at him.

It was the last day of school and the beginning of Christmas break, and thus far there had been no sighting of James and Victoria. Though that didn't mean that they had relaxed and let their guards down, in fact, Jasper and Remus had decided to make sure to cover all grounds to make sure that James and Victoria would have no chance at getting Harry.

"Alright, Edward and I will drive you there and I'll stay in the woods while Edward finds somewhere to park before joining me. We won't let you go unguarded there."Jasper said, Harry nodding in understanding as he leaned against Jasper's chest.

Storm looked up from where she was laying at Esme's feet, blinking slowly before laying her head down once more. Edward was playing the piano and Harry was debating on joining the vampire in a duet. He hadn't played his cello since the commotion started, and Severus had come by and dropped off his cello since he had called asking him to bring it over. Esme had smiled when Harry had set the cello her eyes glimmering when she saw how small Harry really looked next to the instrument.

"I believe the others haven't heard you play."Jasper said, his voice soft as he nuzzled Harry's neck, making the teen shiver.

"I guess I could play for them."Harry said, smiling as Storm trotted over to him and lightly tugged on his shirt as if she agreed with him.

Harry got up and allowed Storm to guide him over to his cello. Everyone fell silent as Harry sat down and pulled the instrument into place. Esme smiled and leaned against Carlisle chest, closing her eyes as his arms wrapped around her waist as music filled the air. Edward smiled and started playing the piano, closing his eyes as his and Harry's duet filled the house. Rosalie looked at Emmett and grinned, standing up and pulling him to his feet. Emmett grinned and swept Rosalie into a slow dance, making the others smile at them. Alice pulled Jasper to his feet, her eyes shimmering as he danced with her while Carlisle and Esme joined them.

Minutes passed and Edward slowly ended the duet, smiling as Harry beamed in his direction. Harry blushed heavily as the others started clapping, rubbing the back of his neck and attempting to hide his face with his hair. Jasper smiled and walked over to his mate, sweeping Harry up into his arms and kissing him soundly. Harry squeaked lightly but wrapped his arms around Jasper neck, happily kissing him back as the others cheered and cat-called. Harry buried his face against Jaspers neck when they parted, feeling his face burn as Jasper chuckled warmly. Jasper smiled as he carried Harry outside, coming to a stop when he was in front of one of the willow trees.

"Do you trust me Harry?"He asked, looking at the teen in his arms.

"Of course I do Jasper."Harry said, smiling as he kissed Jaspers neck.

"Alright, I want you to wrap your legs around my waist as soon as I move you to my back."Jasper said, carefully shifting Harry so the teen was on his back.

Harry locked his legs around Jasper's waist, clinging to him tightly with his arms around the vampire's neck. Jasper smiled lightly and leaped up into the air, grabbing onto one of the branches. Harry gasped and tightened his grip, burying his face against Jaspers back as he felt the vampire scaling the tree. He blinked when Jasper stopped a few minutes later, blinking slowly as Jasper gently reached back and pulling him to his chest.

"I wish you could see this Harry. You can see across the whole forest."Jasper said, making Harry smile softly and close his eyes.

"Tell me."He whispered, leaning his head back against Jasper's chest as he listened to the sounds of the forest.

"Tall pines seem to be reaching out towards the sky. I can Alice and Edward chasing each other through the trees. A herd of deer are crossing the creek trying to find a new place to stay. The forest seems to stretch on for miles and miles."Jasper said, his voice low as he ran a hand through Harry's hair while leaning back against the trunk.

Harry and Jasper remained in the tree for an hour before Jasper slowly descended and set Harry down on the grass. Storm bounded over, instantly sniffing and nudging Harry to make sure that he was alright while sending Jasper disapproving looks. Harry laughed and smiled, rubbing her head as he calmed her down. Jasper smiled and took his mate's hand, leading them back to the house.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he leaned against the door, glad that the dinner had gone well. He smiled as Storm licked his hand, leaning down and rubbing her head fondly. A yawn escaped him as Jasper walked over and kissed his forehead, the vampire smiling at his mate. Jasper took Harry's hand and led the teen inside. Harry took Storm's harness off and smiled as he listened as she raced off to the kitchen, chuckling lightly when he heard her claws scraping against the floor. Harry walked upstairs and grabbed one of his books, smiling and leaning up to kiss Jasper's cheek when the vampire came up to his side.

"I'm going to read outside for a few."Harry said, walking towards the door only to be pulled back.

"Don't stay out there too long. It's cold out and I don't need you getting sick."Jasper said, kissing the back of Harry's neck and making the teen shiver.

"I won't stay out long."Harry said, smiling as Jasper let him go.

Harry walked downstairs and to the back door. He slipped on his coat, and boots, smiling as Esme hummed while cooking. Harry sighed as the cool wind blew over him, smiling as he listened closely. He headed towards one of the trees that he knew was near the house. Settling down in one of the few spots that were sheltered from the snow, Harry sat down and opened the book up where he had marked it. His finger trailed over the brail, a light smile on his face as he read.

Minutes passed quickly and Harry soon found himself lightly dozing. He was warm and comfortable where he was and didn't really want to get up from where he was sitting. Harry yawned lightly and shook his head, moving his hair out of his face as he slowly got up. He froze when a branch creaked, gulping as fear spiked through him. Surely James and Victoria wouldn't risk getting so close to the Cullen's….right? He shook his head and brushed himself off before tucking the book in one of the coat pockets, smiling as he turned to walk towards the house. Hands grabbed his shoulders in a strong grip, spinning him around as he went to cry out in shock.

Harry stumbled as his sense of direction disappeared, his eyes wide and fearful as he felt along the tree trunk. The sound of chuckles made him pause, his eyes traveling to where the sound was coming from. Footsteps headed towards him, the snow crunching beneath the two people. Harry shivered and backed up, reluctant to leave the tree but he knew that he was in danger. What was keeping Jasper and the others? Couldn't they sense that he was in danger? Harry went to scream for Jasper, but a frozen hand clamped over his mouth as a arm wrapped around his waist.

"Hush now Harry. Keep quiet and we won't light the house on fire."James hissed, smirked as Harry whimpered but kept quiet.

"He's very obedient James. You sure you want to kill him?"Victoria asked, keeping her voice low so no one inside would hear her.

"I won't kill him yet. But I do want to kill Jasper and Alice."James said, smirking as Harry started shivering.

"Come on, before it wears off."Victoria said, dashing into the forest with James right beside her with Harry over his shoulder.

None of them noticed Harry's book lying in the snow, or the fact that Storm had been the only one who saw them. Storm barked loudly, dashing through the house until she saw Jasper. Jasper blinked when Storm grabbed his shirt in her mouth, pulling him to his feet and nearly dragging him towards the back door.

"What is it girl? What's wrong?"Jasper asked, opening the back door and watching as Storm darted under one of the trees.

He frowned and walked over to the dog, crouching down as she walked towards him with something in her mouth. Jasper's eyes widened when he saw that it was Harry's book, standing up and looking around with alarm.

"Harry! Harry can you hear me?"He called, the others hurrying out of the house.

"He's not here!"Rosalie said, looking at Jasper as Alice clung to Edward's arm.

"They took him. James and Victoria grabbed him."Alice said, the other's turning to her in alarm.

"How? how did they get close enough without any of us noticing?"Emmett asked, looking at Jasper as the blond started shaking in rage.

"I'm not sure, but they want us to follow. Their goal is to get me and Jasper."Alice said, shaking her head as she looked at Jasper.

"We have to get him back. I won't let them hurt my mate!"Jasper snarled, Carlisle shaking his head lightly.

"We cannot underestimate them. We will have the werewolves come with us. They can help."Carlisle said, Jasper nodding tensely.

------------

Harry cried out in pain as he was thrown onto the floor, shivering and closing his eyes as he felt James and Victoria get closer to him. They had traveled through the forest for about two hours, which meant that Harry had no idea where they were. Harry gasped as he was pulled upright and lifted, only to be set down in a wooden chair. He winced as his wrists were tied to the arms of the chair, knowing not to move unless he wanted to be hit. James laughed as he saw Harry fall silent and not move.

"Good, you know not to give us trouble."He said, looking around the warehouse as Victoria lifted Harry's chin so the teen was eye level with her.

"I see why Jasper is so interested in him. He's a pretty boy."She said, smirking as Harry turned his head away from her.

"I know, but I wonder how he can stand the boy's scent. It's addictive like none other."James said, breathing in deeply as he walked around Harry.

"Please, let me go!"Harry said, his voice small as he shifted lightly in his seat.

"I don't think so."James said, bending so that he was speaking in Harry's ear.

"You see, I want Jasper and Alice dead. In fact, I think the whole Cullen family should die because they break the law. Humans aren't supposed to know about our kind. Why they decided to tell you I will never know. Jasper could have simply turned you if he wanted to be with you."He added, smirking as Harry tried shifting away from him.

Victoria stiffened when sounds of growling filled the air. Her eyes widened in horror as shapes crept out of the shadows, James appearing by her side as several wolves surrounded them. James pressed his back to Victoria's, his eyes narrowed as Jasper and Edward crashed through the high windows while the others came through the doors. Jasper snarled when he saw Harry tied up, his eyes blazing with hate as he looked at James.

"You should have known that you wouldn't be able to hide."Alice said, her eyes trained on James'.

"Ah, but you knew that we wanted you."James said, walking over to Harry even as the others growled warningly.

He rested his hand on the back of Harry's neck, a taunt in his eyes as he looked at Jasper. He dared the other vampire to get near, wanting to see how desperate Jasper was to have his mate back. Harry whimpered lightly, shivering at the feel of James' hand. He didn't know what it was, but James' touch sent fear down his spine and made him want to draw back and take cover. But Jasper's touch warmed him and made him feel safe no matter what. Jasper growled and took a step forward, his eyes widening as James' grip tightened on the back of Harry's neck, making the teen flinch in pain.

"Now, how will you be able to get Harry out of here alive?"James asked, smirking as Jasper looked to Alice.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Smiles brightly and waves) Merry Christmas everyone! I am so glad that I got this chapter out this evening. I was hoping to get it done sooner today, but hey, beggars can't be choosers! I hope you all liked this chapter and once more sorry about the length seeing as it is shorter than the others. I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas and have a happy New Year! Please review!

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

Alright everyone, thank you so much for all your ideas and suggestions. I have taken all of them into mind and I have decided what to have happen. Harry will be injured to the point of where he needs to be turned in order to save his life. However, Harry will remain blind. Now, now, I don't want to hear it. A few of the other readers have agreed that if I make Harry be able to see, it will be a normal happy ending and so on a so forth. Harry is different because I made him blind and so I'm keeping him blind. He will be able to see though, in a way. I'm making it a mixture of Daredevil and Toph from Avatar the Last Airbender. Harry will be able to see if he is outside when it is raining and he will be able to see though some vibrations, aka piano playing and him playing the cello. He will be able to see auras, though very faint. Now, if you have a problem with this then don't complain. I am the writer and while I did ask for ideas that doesn't mean I am going to apply all of them.

Disclaimer: None of its mine, save for the plot but you get the idea. I'm just playing with the characters.

Warnings: Violence, gore, male/male relationship, angst and another sex scene with Jasper and Harry.

Pairings: Jasper/Harry, Edward/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Severus/Remus, Draco/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Jacob/Dean.

Thanks to: Psychotic Sprite for the idea of the sex scene! Thanks hun and this goes out to you!

-Thoughts-

{Latin}

[Alice's visions]

Chapter 7.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Harry whimpered and bit his lip as James continued to hold the back of his neck. He could taste the anger and the tension in the air and it made him even more fearful. The soft sounds of snarls coming from the shifter and from Remus made the hair on the back of his neck stand up while he could feel Jaspers need and want to get to him. James smirked as he continued to stand close to Harry, wanting to see what the Cullen's would do. He tightened his grip on Harry's neck, able to feel the bones slowly shifting. Harry cried out in pain, causing the Cullen's to jump into action. Victoria flew forward, knocking Remus back as the werewolf lunged towards James' throat. James crouched and flung Harry backwards, listening as the teen screamed in terror and pain as he was knocked around until he hit the opposite wall.

"Harry!"Jasper screamed, running forward in an attempt to get to his mate.

"Oh no you don't!"James said, smirking as he knocked Jasper back before he was buried under the many bodies of the shifters.

Victoria fought back the Cullen's, snarling and twisting as they tried to grab her limps to tear them. Howls of pain and anger came from the pile that was James and the pack. Blood and fur were flying, though no one thought anything of it. Jasper's eyes were pure crimson as he fought against Victoria, his lust to see her and James dead over ruling his common sense. Jasper lunged at Victoria, sending them both crashing to the ground. Jasper hissed as James broke free of the shifters and threw Jasper off of his mate. Emmett, Edward and Carlisle surged forward, pulled James off of Jasper as Esme hurried over and started carrying out any injured shifters. Remus and Alice surrounded Victoria before leaping onto the other vmapiress.

During all of this, Harry panted and grunted as he tried to move. He had hit so many of the large crates that were stacked in the warehouse that he felt like his entire body was one giant bruise. He struggled to sit up, though a scream ripped from his throat as pain raced through him. He collapsed onto the floor again, pressing his head against the floor as his skin felt like it was burning.

Jasper ripped free from the fight, sprinting over to Harry and kneeling beside the teen. He gently moved Harry so the teen could lie on his back. He could hear Harry's breath rattling in his chest, something that made him worry. Jasper looked over at the battle, watching as the shifters, those that weren't too injured to fight, surrounded Victoria and jumped on top of her. Her screams of pain and horror filled the room, making Jasper close his eyes as she was torn apart.

"Victoria!"James screamed, tearing free of the rest of the Cullen's and running to try to help his mate.

He was thrown back by three shifters, his eyes wide with anger and horror as he realized that Victoria was now dead. He screamed in anger, ripping free and running to one of the walls. He easily jumped up, crashing through the window and disappearing as the shifters ran outside to try and chase him down.

"Carlisle!"Jasper called, the older vampire rushing over to the pair as Emmett and Edward built a fire.

Carlisle tore Harry's shirt in half, his eyes widening as he saw Harry's ribs pressing up against his skin. He gently ran his fingers over Harry's body, muttering an apology as Harry hissed in pain. Carlisle's eyes were filled with sadness, listening closely to Harry. He looked over at Jasper, the blond looking at him with horror and disbelief.

"What's wrong with him?"Alice asked, hurrying over and standing beside Jasper.

"One of his ribs is pressed against his heart. He's lucky that it hasn't punctured through yet. Both of his legs are broken and one arm is as well. His lungs are damaged as well. It would be months before he could even think of getting out of a wheelchair...if he survived having the bones reset."Carlisle said, watching as Jasper looked down at Harry with fear.

"What can we do?"Jasper whispered, brushing Harry's hair away from the teens face as Harry panted and struggled to breath.

"We can turn him. It would be for the best."Carlisle said, looking at Jasper as the other looked at him.

"Will he pull through the transformation?"Jasper asked, watching as Alice's eyes flashed from side to side.

"He will."She said, shaking her head as the vision cleared.

"Alright, let's do it. I don't know what I would do if I lost him."Jasper said, looking down at his mate.

-xxxxxxxx-

Carlisle moved quickly, ordering Jasper to lie on his back on the floor. Jasper was confused, but he did as he was told, blinking in surprise as the older vampire gently managed to lift Harry and rest the teen on top of Jasper. Jasper was order to hold onto Harry's arms while Emmett and Edward were order to hold down the teen's legs.

"Esme, Alice, Rosalie, go and check on the shifters and Remus. Make sure that they'll be alright. Don't let them inside when Harry starts screaming."Carlisle ordered, his wife and child nodding and moving quickly.

"J-Jasper…?"Harry muttered, whimpering as pain laced through him.

"Don't worry Harry. It'll soon be over, but you have to go through some more pain in order for it all to end."Jasper said, despair flowing through him as Harry's pain started to become his own.

Carlisle brushed Harry's hair to the side, exposing the teen's shoulder. He glanced at Emmett and Edward, nodding his head which made them tighten their hold on Harry's legs. Jasper closed his eyes as Carlisle lowered his mouth to Harry's shoulder. He fought back the urge to defend Harry as Carlisle bit down, Harry's screams tearing through the large building.

Harry thrashed as pain flowed through him, fighting against the hold on him. Jasper snarled as he fought back everything that called for him to hurt Carlisle for biting his mate. Emmett and Edward closed their eyes, clamping down on Harry's legs tighter as the teen continued to thrash. Minutes passed, Carlisle kneeling a few feet away after having given the bite.

He watched as the changes started. Harry's skin paled until it was like theirs, bones snapped and cracked as they mended and became stronger, but what stunned Carlisle the most, was that instead of turning back to their normal color, Harry's eyes remained a murky green.

Soon, Harry went limp on top of Jasper. Emmett and Edward let go, letting Jasper sit up and cradle the teen in his arms. Jasper ran his hands over Harry's body, eventually opening the other vampire's eyelids. His eyes widened when he saw that Harry's eyes were still murky, looking over to Carlisle in hopes that the older vampire knew what was going on.

"I don't know. For now though, let's get out of here. We need to be at the house for when he wakes up."Carlisle said, standing up as Jasper nodded and stood with Harry in his arms.

They hurried out of the warehouse, Esme, Alice and Rosalie joining them as they entered the forest. Esme looked at Harry; her eyes filled with sadness and yet hope. They remained silent as they hurried to their house, dodging the roads and sticking to the forest. Jasper knew that they would have to keep Severus and Remus away from Harry for a while, which would be hard for both his mate and Severus.

"They will understand."Edward said, running next to Jasper.

"I know, but I hate keeping them apart. Even though he is my mate, he does have a family outside of us."Jasper said, his voice soft as he leaped over a large log.

"My concern is his friends and Severus."Alice said, running next to Carlisle who nodded his head.

"They will understand when we tell them what happened."Carlisle said, the others nodding though they looked uneasy.

Soon they arrived at the house. Jasper took Harry up to their room, gently setting Harry on the bed and moving so he was lying beside the teen. He wondered what had happened during the transformation to make it so that Harry was still blind. He, along with the others, though that Harry would gain his sight back. Jasper sighed softly and pulled Harry close, running his hand through his mate's hair as he waited for Harry to wake up.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Jasper's eyes snapped open when he felt Harry moving against him, instantly pulling back and watching as Harry sucked in a breath. Harry looked around with fear, instinctively tearing at the bed sheets. Jasper grabbed Harry's hands, the door to the bedroom opening as Carlisle and the others appeared. Carlisle walked over and pulled Harry's head back, the act making the other vampire freeze.

"Harry, are you alright?"Carlisle asked, his voice soothing but stern.

"W-What happened to me? I-I can't feel my heart."Harry said, shuddering as a hunger ripped through him.

"We had to turn you. It was the only way for you to survive."Jasper said, Harry's head turning so he was looking at the other vampire.

"What about my sight though? I thought that I would be healed?"Harry said, blinking as colors slowly started to appear in his mind.

Jasper caught Harry as the other leaned forward, his hands pressed to his eyes. Carlisle frowned and leaned forward as Edward and Alice walked into the room, though Alice paused as a vision entered her mind.

"I-I see colors…"Harry said, shivering as his mind was filled with black, blue and grey.

"You have new abilities. You can see auras, in the rain you will be able to see because of the vibrations and when you play your cello and when Edward plays the piano."Alice said, her eyes blank as they looked to her then to Harry.

Harry stared in Alice's direction in shock, though he quickly doubled over as hunger shot through him again. Carlisle helped Harry to his feet, the teen gasping at the touch. He listened closely and tilted his head to the side when he could hear a herd of deer moving through the forest outside, at least a mile away. He had a feeling that the others wouldn't be able to hear such a thing. Jasper and the others explained to him how he could hunt, the idea of blood making his mouth water.

"Come on, let's get him outside."Carlisle said, Jasper helping Harry out of the room and downstairs.

Harry felt him give himself over to his hunger, racing out of the house with the others on his heels. Jasper watched as Harry silently moved through the forest, watching his mate with love and lust. They soon reached the herd of deer, and never before had Jasper found watching another feed so erotic. Harry easily and swiftly brought down a deer, snapping its neck in one move and clamping down.

Soon, each of the Cullen's were hunting as well, making sure that Harry was safe and wouldn't leave the forest. Half an hour later they were satiated, and headed back to the house. Harry was exploring his new world, listening to everything around him. Carlisle and the others told him that it would be awhile before he could meet Severus and the others again. Harry asked where Storm was and Alice told him that she had taken the dog back to Severus' house with Carlisle.

She told him that they had told Severus what had happened and that Harry was a new vampire. At first, Severus wanted nothing more than to go to Harry's side, but Carlisle had calmed the man down and told him that Harry wouldn't be able to be around him for at least a few weeks if not a month before he got used to being around humans without having the urge to bite them.

Harry wasn't too happy that he wasn't able to see his father or friends, but he didn't want to hurt them either. They reached the house and Harry headed up to his and Jasper's room, laying down on the bed and closing his eyes.

"Everything will calm down Harry, don't worry."Jasper said, laying down next to Harry and pulling the teen against his chest.

-xxxxxxxx-

Days later saw Harry sitting in the living room with Esme and Alice. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were out in the garage working on their cars while Edward was upstairs getting dressed and Carlisle was at work. Harry had called his friends the day before and told them what had happened. They freaked out about him having been attacked, but reassured him that they still loved him and wouldn't shun him just because he was different.

Harry yawned as he rested his head in Alice's lap, letting the small vampire play with his hair. Harry tilted his head to the side as Edward came down the stairs and walked over to the piano, making Harry sit up and stare in the other's direction eagerly. Edward and the others refused to let him near windows or play any instruments until Harry got used to being a vampire.

Edward smiled faintly when he saw Harry's eagerness, sitting down at the piano and lifting the cover. Alice stood up and walked over so she was standing beside Edward, her hand resting on his shoulder as Edward started to play. Harry watched as an image formed in his mind. He gasped as Edward and Alice appeared in his mind. The image was shaky, but then again he was reading the vibrations in the air. He closed his eyes tightly, knowing that he would be crying if he could.

"Harry, are you okay?"Esme asked, resting a hand on Harry's knee.

"Yes…I never knew what they looked like."Harry whispered, smiling softly as Esme smiled.

Harry turned his head as the door opened and Jasper walked in. Jasper looked at Edward and Alice before looking at Harry, taking in the pleasure coming from his mate. He smiled and walked over to the couch, avoiding going near the piano since he wanted to be alone when Harry saw him for the first time. Harry sighed in happiness as Jasper sat down and pulled him into his lap, resting his head back against the others shoulder.

"Esme, can you go near the piano?"Jasper asked, Esme smiling and nodding.

Harry let out a small sound as Esme appeared in his mind, the sound something akin to a sob. Jasper smiled as Harry closed his eyes, soaking in the sheer happiness and want that Harry was feeling. He knew that Harry would never forget what they looked like one he saw them in his mind. He was glad that Harry was able to see what everyone looked like, was glad that even though Harry remained blind he had abilities that would help him.

Soon Rosalie and Emmett walked in, both of them going over to the piano as well. Esme glanced at the clock, hoping that Carlisle would be home soon. She knew that Harry would be glad to finally see what everyone looked like, and knew that once Harry was able to have everyone near him again, he would have Edward play again so he could see the faces of his friends and father.

Harry sighed as he closed his eyes, relaxing and drifting off in his own thoughts. He didn't notice when Carlisle walked through the door, though he did open his eyes when another figure entered his mind, a bright smile on his face when he saw Carlisle embrace Esme and start dancing as Edward switched to a faster song. He chuckled and smiled as Jasper kissed the back of his neck, sighing softly as peace flowed through him.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Severus and Remus slowly walked into the Cullen's home, looking around with interest. Remus could already smell Harry from where the teen was upstairs, and wrapped an arm around Severus' waist to keep him close. Carlisle walked out of the kitchen with Esme, smiling at the couple, though that smile soon vanished.

"Please, refrain from going near Harry unless he approaches you first. This is not his first time around humans, but it is his first time around a werewolf and said werewolf's mate. Jasper and the others will be in here to make sure nothing will happen. If Harry hugs you too tightly, speak up. He is still getting used to his own strength."Carlisle said, Severus nodding tightly as Remus frowned.

Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Alice soon arrived from their hunting trip, stationing themselves close enough to Severus and Remus to intervene if something went wrong and yet far enough to give them space. Severus and Remus looked up as Harry and Jasper walked down the stairs, Severus' breath catching in his throat as he looked at his son for the first time in a month.

"Dad?"Harry asked, his voice soft as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Harry, it's me and Remus."Severus said, his voice soft as Harry smiled.

Jasper watched as Harry hurried over to Severus and Remus, though keeping a human pace. Severus sighed as he hugged his son. Remus smiled and hugged Harry as well, sighing as the teen relaxed against them. Jasper smiled softly, leaning against the wall near the stairs. He knew that Harry was glad to see his father and Remus again. It would be a few days until Harry can see his friends, and about a week or two more before Harry can go to school, though soon enough things would be back to normal.

Harry had already said that he would still walk around with Storm. Even though he didn't really need her, he was still blind. The auras he could only see were others around him. Edward did play the piano a lot, but a few feet away from the piano, everything started to get blurry before disappearing once more in Harry's mind.

Severus stepped back and smiled as Storm charged through the door, laughing as Harry dropped to his knees and embraced his companion. Storm barked and jumped up, licking Harry's face and sniffing him. Her tail wagged constantly as Harry ran his hand through her fur before burying his face against her neck. Carlisle walked over and took Severus and Remus into the kitchen so they could have something to eat, knowing that the couple would be hungry since they had gotten off of work before they came to the house.

-Everything's going back to how it used to be.-Harry thought happily, wrapping his arms around Storm and holding her close as she whined happily and licked his arm the best she could.

-xxxxxxxx-

Severus and Remus ended up staying the night, not wanting to leave Harry alone after going so long without seeing him. Remus told them that the shifters were fine; all of them had recovered and were happy that Harry was alright. Harry grinned when he learned that Jacob had asked Dean out and they were now going out.

Harry made a few calls to his friends, telling them that he would be able to see them in a few days. Draco and Neville told him that they would bring Hermione and Luna to the Cullen's house on Friday, since they wanted to be able to spend a few hours with him. Harry soon said goodbye to Severus and Remus since they both had work the next day and they had made plans to see a movie.

"So what will we do until Friday? It's Wednesday now."Alice said, sitting on Edwards lap as they all sat on the couches or on the floor.

"Well, we can take Harry shopping again…"Rosalie said, laughing as Harry glared at her as Storm lay in his lap despite her size.

"I have enough clothing thank you very much. It was one thing for you and Alice and Esme to get me new clothes, but it was another thing to get me a completely new wardrobe."Harry said, shaking his head as Jasper chuckled.

"It's not like you or Jasper are complaining."Alice said, rolling her eyes as Harry stuck out his tongue out at her.

"Well, taking Harry on a shopping trip is a no go."Alice said, looking disappointed even though Harry stared at her as though silently say: "You'd better not drag me to one more store..."

"I don't know about you guys, but I have school work I need to do. Unlike you guys, I haven't been in school for a long time."Harry said, disappearing upstairs with Jasper on his heels.

Edward chuckled faintly, remembering Harry's original panic about not being able to go to school. The teen had been worried about what would happen to his grades, but the others told him that Carlisle had told the school that something had happened and you needed time to recover. That of course, only made Harry's friends swarm the Cullen's at their lunch table and demand to know what happened. Jasper had calmed them down while Alice and the other three told Harry's friends that Harry would tell them what happened when the time was right. Draco and Neville had wanted to press them further, but Hermione and Luna had stepped in and dragged the two boys away before they could cause trouble.

Upstairs, Jasper watched as Harry dumped all of his course books and the many packets he had gotten from his classes, onto the bed. Jasper smiled as he leaned against the doorframe, tilting his head to the side as Harry settled down on his stomach and started reading. Jasper looked around and noticed the many changes that had happened. Harry's books were now crammed on his book shelf, the other's music was mixed in with his own and Harry's cello had been moved up into the bedroom and took up a corner of the room.

"I really hate missing so much school."Harry muttered, running his fingers over the papers in front of him.

"Trust me, you pick things up much easier as a vampire. Homework is such a small thing but at least it keeps us busy for a few minutes."Jasper said, walking over and sitting down next to Harry's legs.

"Yeah, but I bet you've never been blind. It'll take me awhile longer to do things."Harry said, shaking his head as he worked out a Trig problem.

Jasper remained silent as he watched Harry work. Everyone was wondering why Harry was still blind since the venom should have healed Harry's eyes. Carlisle had checked Harry over many times in an attempt to figure things out, but he hadn't been able to find a reason. They finally gave up and just accepted that there was now the first blind vampire and it happened to be Harry. Harry of course, hadn't been the happiest when he found out that he was even weird by vampire standards.

He had hoped to get his sight back, but at the same time he didn't want it back. He had figured that it would have been too much of a shock for him to suddenly be able to see again. Jasper and the others had agreed with his reasoning. Harry was fine with his abilities since they allowed him to see, though only under certain terms.

"Hey Jasper...you know I can feel you staring at me."Harry said, breaking his mate out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."Jasper said, smiling as he scoot up and started running his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry sighed as the action calmed him, smiling lazily as he continued to work. He had a feeling that Jasper wouldn't stop until he was done with his homework since the other vampire knew how frustrated he could get. Jasper looked around and reached back towards the night stand, his fingers enclosing around a small book. He pulled the book over and opened it in his lap, starting to read as he continued to run his fingers through Harry's hair. He was content to let Harry work while he read, so long as he was in the same room as his mate and that Harry asked him for help when he needed it.

Hours passed and finally Harry closed his books and placed his papers in their folders. He yawned and turned over onto his back, raising an eyebrow when he saw Jasper absorbed in his book. Harry looked at the calendar, sad that he had missed Christmas. His friends, Severus, Remus and everyone at the Reservation had gathered not long ago and they all managed to have a large dinner and had passed out presents.

"Harry, you alright?"Jasper asked, looking up from his book as he felt his mate's sadness.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm okay Jasper."Harry said, smiling faintly as Jasper set down his book and leaned over him.

Harry sighed as the feeling of protection and love filled him, smiling lazily as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Jasper's neck. Jasper smiled lightly and bent down, pressing his lips against Harry's softly.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Edward and Alice looked around as they walked through the forest. Ever since they had killed Victoria, they had been on the lookout for James. They knew that he would want to kill all of them after what they did to his mate. The fact that Harry was now a vampire meant that James wouldn't be too willing to attack right away without some backup.

"What's wrong?"Edward asked, taking Alice's hand in his and pulling her closer.

"Just worried. Harry's still not strong enough to be in school. I know that being locked up in the house is driving him nuts."Alice said, blinking as they walked out of the forest and into the back yard.

They watched as Harry ran around with Storm, the dog barking and chasing Harry as the vampire laughed and dodged his companion. Edward looked around and noticed that Jasper was missing, but Esme was standing near the house laughing. He laughed as Alice darted towards Harry and jumped onto his back with a crash, sending them both sprawling onto the ground.

"Alice!"Harry yelped, twisting under the small vampire so she was sitting on his chest.

Alice laughed and jumped off of Harry, racing away as the younger vampire got up and chased after her. Storm barked a few times before walking over to Esme, pressing against her leg and wagging as the woman rubbed her head. Edward smirked and jumped into the game, tagging Harry's shoulder before darting off.

"No fair!"Harry said, turning his head a few times before darting off towards Edward.

Minutes later, Rosalie and Emmett walked into the backyard, having heard the laughter and cries from the garage. Emmett laughed, though his face turned into one of shock as Harry appeared by his side and tagged him before running away laughing. Rosalie grinned and took off, leaving her mate standing there for a few seconds before Emmett took off after her.

Carlisle and Jasper soon returned from their hunt and the sight that greeted them made them smile and stare. Esme darted through the yard, trying to tag one of her children as they squealed and laughed while they ran from her. Harry was on the back of Emmett, his arms wrapped around the larger vampire's neck as he laughed. Jasper grinned and took off, easily catching up with Emmett and taking Harry off of his back.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Jasper's neck as his mate took off running. Carlisle soon joined in on the game, though he let Esme tag him before he took off after Alice. They were all laughing and crying out as each of them was tagged. Edward had an easier time dodging the frequent attempts to tag him, though Jasper was the one who got him the most besides Alice.

Hours later, they were all lying on the grass, laughing and simply looking up at the bright sky. Harry was curled against Jasper's side, Storm lying against his back as she panted from all the running around. She had attempted to join them many times, but she hadn't been able to keep up at all since they were so fast.

"That was fun."Alice said, laughing as the others nodded and chuckled.

"Things certainly aren't boring anymore since Harry came along."Emmett said, smiling as Harry hid his face against Jasper's chest.

"Come on, let's go inside."Carlisle said, standing up and helping Esme to her feet.

They all climbed to their feet and headed inside. Harry and Jasper sitting down at the chessboard to continue their ongoing game as Emmett and Edward sat down on the couch to play their racing game. Alice and Rosalie were talking about new clothing that was going to be coming into the stores soon, along with talking about the Valentines dance at the school in February. Carlisle and Esme disappeared upstairs, to which everyone smiled and went back to what they were doing.

-I hope I'll be able to go to school soon…-Harry thought, feeling Edward glace at him.

Harry found out that Edward couldn't really read his thoughts when he was a human, but now that he was a vampire and different abilities, the other vampire could now read his thoughts though they were faint. Edward reassured him that he didn't willingly read others thoughts, even more so those of his family. Harry wasn't too bothered, though he admitted that he didn't like the fact that someone could read his mind.

Harry shook his head and focused on back on the game, smirking since Storm was sitting near them and her tail was thumping against the ground so he could 'see' the board in his mind. Jasper stared at the bored with an open mouth as Harry moved his Queen and put him in a check-mate.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

(Alright, the first section of this part of the chapter has a sex scene. If you don't want to read it then don't. You have been warned!)

Harry blinked as Jasper pulled him towards the back door, raising an eyebrow since the vampire had simply told him that he wanted to take him outside. Alice and the others were gone on a sudden trip to another town to spend the day together and to give Harry and Jasper some alone time. Harry smiled as he walked outside and into the fresh air, though he tilted his head to the side when he smelled rain in the air.

Jasper smiled as he felt Harry's confusion and wonder, leading the teen to the middle of the yard where the grass was the tallest. He sat down and pulled Harry down so the other vampire was sitting in front of him. Harry frowned lightly as they sat there, wonder what Jasper was up too, though his question was soon answered.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the wind slowly picked up. Harry gasped as rain started falling, the cool water landing on his face and hands before it started to come down faster. Jasper smiled gently as Harry opened his eyes, watching as he felt shock and awe coming from Harry. Harry looked at Jasper's face, watching as it came into view. He reached out with a shaking hand, touching Jasper's lips and neck.

"I-I…"Harry whispered, watching as Jasper leaned closer to him.

"This is what I wanted to show you."Jasper whispered, watching as Harry looked at him.

Harry whimpered as Jasper kissed him, throwing his arms around the other's neck and clinging to him. Jasper sighed, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him back as he laid down on his back. Harry easily moved with Jasper, moving so he was straddling the older vampire's waist. Jasper growled as pleasure rolled off of Harry in waves, understanding where it was coming from. They rolled around in the grass, tearing off each other's clothing. Harry growled as he rolled them over so he was on top once more. He looked down at Jasper, watching and burning the image in his mind. Jasper shivered as Harry ran his fingers over his chest, watching his mate through lidded eyes as Harry reached back.

Jasper made to sit up, knowing that Harry wasn't prepared. He was stopped as Harry forced Jasper back down, shaking his head as his chest heaved in need. Jasper threw his head back, shaking as Harry pushed down on top of him. He growled as tight heat surrounded his shaft, his eyes closing in bliss as Harry moaned. Harry panted as he sat down fully, his fingers digging into Jaspers chest as he shook. He blinked slowly and lifted himself up before slamming down again.

Jasper groaned and panted as a rhythm was started, a harsh one at that. He reached up and gripped Harry's waist, slamming his hips up as Harry came down. Harry cried out at the brutal pace, struggling to keep his eyes open so he could watch Jasper. He finally closed his eyes, tossing his head back as he moaned and screamed out his pleasure. Jasper went wild, feeling both his and Harry's pleasure mixing together. He pulled Harry down so the teen was flush against him, smirking as the actions caused friction against Harry's shaft. Minutes passed as their brutal pace continued, though Jasper knew that it was soon going to end from the way Harry was tightening around him.

"Jasper!"Harry shrieked, clinging onto the other vampire as he came.

Jasper snarled as he slammed into Harry, shaking as he released inside of the other vampire. Harry shuddered as he clung to Jasper, his eyes shut as he pressed his face against the others neck. The rain continued to pour down on them, cooling them since they both felt heated. Jasper slowly ran his hands up and down Harry's back, his eyes closed as they calmed down.

"…So this is why the others are gone."Harry said, making Jasper smile and chuckle.

Harry smiled as he and Jasper started laughing, shaking his head lightly. They soon moved, Harry lifting himself off of Jasper, the act making both of them hiss, and started pulling their soaked clothing back on. Harry wobbled as he stood up, smiling as Jasper pulled him close and helped him to the house.

Storm lifted her head as she looked at them from her spot on the couch, shaking as the two playfully teased each other as they headed upstairs to shower and get dressed. She huffed lightly as she laid her head back down, closing her eyes as her tail wagged lightly as she listened to their laughter.

-xxxxxxxx-

Harry laughed as he was swarmed by his friends, fairly disappearing underneath them as they surrounded him, all attempting to hug him at once. Hermione and Luna were nearly crying as they ran their hands over his hair and clothing while Draco and Neville tried filling him in on all that he had missed. Jasper and Edward stayed close by, though they couldn't keep from smiling themselves.

"Guys! I'm back and I'm not going to disappear, now can you let me go?"Harry asked, chuckling as they backed off though they stayed close.

Harry listened as they told him what Ron, Ginny and Cho had been up to, frowning when he was told that the trio had been acting up and were even attempting to target the Cullen's now. Emmett and Rosalie disappeared to head to their classes since it was their last year of high school. Jasper, Edward and Alice had one more year to go along with Harry. Harry asked what would happen after they got out of high school, to which Jasper told him that they would go to college before most likely moving again.

Harry was nervous about moving again, even more so about leaving his father and Remus behind. He understood that people were already commenting about how young Carlisle looked and the fact that if they stayed for too long people would start to ask questions. Jasper told Harry that if being around his classmates became too much for him to handle then he should ask to be excused and then someone would join him and take him hunting.

Luckily, Harry's morning classes went by without problems. His teachers were happy that he was back, and told him that he could have time to catch up with the current assignments. Harry thanked them, knowing that he would have been blushing if he had been able to. Ginny, Ron and Cho looked less than happy to see him again, though they kept their mouths shut.

Lunch soon rolled around, and Harry was surprised when Jasper told him that Hermione, Draco, Luna and Neville walking over to their table. Harry smiled as Draco and Emmett moved an empty table over so that they were touching so there was room enough for everyone.

"Man, people are looking at us like we're from another planet."Draco muttered, making Harry smirk while the others chuckled.

"Well, others never really used to talk to us let alone sit with us."Jasper said, sticking close to Harry so the smell of human blood wouldn't overpower him.

"Well, they'd better get used to it."Hermione said, pulling out the lunch she had packed.

Harry laughed as he heard Rosalie mutter about no privacy, shaking his head as Jasper grinned. Conversation flowed easily and they all talked about anything and everything. The girls mostly talked about the Valentines Dance and Prom, while the guys talked about sports or video games. Harry and Neville talked about the garden shop that Neville was working at, Harry listening as Neville told him about the many plants he worked with.

"So, Harry, are you going to come to the dance?"Hermione asked, smirking as Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

"Huh?"He asked, raising an eyebrow as he felt everyone stare at him.

"Will you be going to the dance?"Luna asked, smiling as Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, it depends on what's going on that night."Harry said, smiling as Jasper placed a hand on his leg.

Minutes passed and the bell rang again, meaning that they had to leave to get to class. Harry sighed and stood, thanking Alice as she threw away his tray. He didn't want to go to class, but he knew that he had to. He smiled as Jasper took his hand and led him through the halls. Even though it would be a struggle, Harry knew that he would get through getting used to his new life.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Severus blinked as he heard a call pull into the drive, frowning lightly as Remus looked up from his book. They stood up as someone knocked on the door, Remus moving quickly and opening the door slowly. He smiled brightly as Harry stood there with Storm by his side. He glanced over Harry's head, watching as Jasper drove off.

"Hey Remus."Harry said, smiling as he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"Severus asked, smiling as Remus let Harry inside and his son hurried over and hugged him.

"I wanted to visit. I miss you guys like crazy."Harry said, sighing as he melted against Severus as the man pulled him over to the couch.

Harry curled up against Severus' side, closing his eyes contently as Storm explored. He could smell Jacob and Dean around the room, and knew that the two had been visiting not that long ago. Harry missed Dean and Jacob, though he knew that they were keeping their distance until Harry got more control.

"How have you been Harry?"Remus asked, sitting down beside Severus and looking at the vampire.

"I'm alright. Today I went back to school. Things were alright, I didn't have much trouble."Harry said, Severus and Remus nodding their heads.

"How about your vision?"Severus asked, noticing that Harry was smiling.

"I can see through large vibrations, like when someone plays the piano or when I play my cello. I can even see when it's raining."Harry said, smiling as Remus and Severus looked surprised.

Harry hummed lightly before he stood up, grabbing Severus' and Remus' hands and pulling them outside through the kitchen door. Storm followed close behind, her ears perked up and her tail wagging. Severus and Remus looked around, noticing the smell of rain in the air. Harry sighed and opened his arms, smiling as rain started to fall. Severus and Remus stood next to each other, watching as Harry opened his eyes slowly as he turned his face so he was looking at them.

Harry smiled softly, knowing that if he were still human he would be crying. Severus and Remus smiled as Harry walked closer and ran his hands over their faces slowly, his touch soft and gentle. Severus pulled his son close, crying softly as Remus hugged them both.

"I have always wondered what you both looked like."Harry said, his voice strained and filled with emotion.

Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair, a smile on his face as he just held his son. He knew how important it was for Harry to finally see those he loved, and because his son was now able to see, he was thankful. When he had found out that Carlisle had turned Harry, he was upset and angered that his son would never get the chance to age and go through life as he should.

However, when he found out the reason why Carlisle had turned Harry, all of his previous thoughts had vanished. He understood why Harry had been changed and was glad that his son was still alive and well. Severus had been upset when he couldn't see his son right away, but he knew the risk as well which was why he listened to what Carlisle had told him.

They soon went back inside since Harry didn't want to get Severus and Remus sick simply because he wanted to see what they looked like. Severus and Remus went upstairs to get changed while Harry stood in the kitchen, knowing that he would have to let his clothing dry before he could sit down since he didn't have any spare clothing at the house.

"Dad, Remus, you want something to eat?"Harry called, smiling when they said that they were indeed hungry.

Harry moved around the kitchen, Storm helping him the best she could as he got everything he needed to make grilled cheese sandwiches. Severus and Remus walked down, smiling when they saw Harry cooking as Storm stood next to him, watching intently since she knew that she would get her own sandwich.

"Hey dad, did you tell Sirius about what happened?"Harry asked, even though he knew that Sirius most likely had been kept out of the loop.

"No I didn't. But I did tell Adrianna. She says that she understands why it happened and loves you all the same. She does expect another visit sometime this summer though."Severus said, smiling as Harry laughed and added two sandwiches to a plate.

-xxxxxxxx-

Soon January faded and February came. More and more people were talking about the Valentines Dance. Harry wasn't sure if he was going, or if Jasper even wanted to go either. He knew that Emmett and Rosalie were going, along with Edward and Alice. Harry sighed as he sprawled out on his and Jasper's bed. He could hear Edward, Alice and Esme hunting in the forest, listening as they each caught a few deer. He and Jasper had just gotten back from their own hunting trip, so Harry wasn't hungry.

"Harry."Jasper called, his voice reaching up to Harry even though he had whispered it.

Harry sat up and got to his feet, smiling as Storm lifted her head but laid it back down on her paws. He walked out into the hall and downstairs, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked into the living room. Jasper smiled as Harry walked over to him, reaching out and taking his mate's hand.

"What is it Jasper?"Harry asked, tilting his head to the side as Jasper led him over to the couch.

"I know we haven't really talked about the dance, so I wanted to know what you think about it."Jasper said, pulling Harry down so the other vampire was sitting on his lap.

"I don't know. I've never really been to any dances before. Wouldn't it be weird for us to go? I mean, you normally don't see two guys dancing together at school dances."Harry said, resting his head against Jasper's chest.

"Well, honestly I don't care about what others think about us, you know this. I would like to go with you, and I can teach you to dance."Jasper said, smiling as Harry chuckled softly.

Harry thought everything over and nodded his head after a few minutes, Jasper smiling as he knew that Harry would now need something to ware to the dance. Harry closed his eyes, simply enjoying being held by Jasper. The rest of the family had told him on how James was still out there and that they should expect an attack sometime in the near future. Harry had been on edge after they told him, but he soon calmed down.

He knew that things could get dangerous, but he also knew that they would stand strong against anything. Jacob had called not long ago and told him that he would visit sometime soon, most likely after the dance. Dean had also gotten on the phone and told Harry that he was living with someone on the Reservation now since Jacob went nuts whenever he left without the Shifter. Harry had laughed and poked fun at the couple, but he let up not long after.

Harry sighed and smiled as Jasper kissed him, having learned to enjoy the simple things since James' first attack. He relaxed and closed his eyes, listening as everyone came back. A smile remained on his face as he listened to talk about the dance, knowing that more was to come.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

There you have it everyone! –Falls over- I have been at the library today for over five hours just to get this chapter finished! I know that many of you wanted to have Harry get his sight back, but like I said before, it would have gotten rid of his originality. I hope you all enjoyed it and please stay tuned for the next chapter. I don't know when it will be up but it won't take too long.

Until next time my dear readers!


	8. Chapter 8

-Smiles- Hey everyone, I have good news and bad news. Good news is that our laptop is back! It's working…again but hopefully this time it will work for longer than it did before. This means that I will be able to update quicker. But, the bad news is, is that this is the last chapter of this fanfic. I know you all are most likely saddened but it is time. I do have other fanfic's waiting for me and I am also going to be doing edits and rewrites of my old fanfic's. I had fun writing this fanfic but it is time to end it. I hope you all have enjoyed this fanfic and I love getting reviews and advice on how to make things better.

Disclaimer: None of its mine save for the plot but you get the idea. I'm just playing with the characters.

Warnings: Violence, gore, male/male relationship, character death(James).

Pairings: Jasper/Harry, Edward/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Severus/Remus, Draco/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Jacob/Dean.

-Thoughts-

{Latin}

[Alice's visions]

Chapter 8.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Harry sighed as he ran his hands over the new clothing that Alice had dressed him in. It was the day of the Valentines dance and he was nervous. Alice had taken him out shopping the day before, claiming that he needed to look good for the dance. She described the clothing she had bought him, and he was glad that she had gotten it for him.

He was dressed in a deep blue, silk shirt, black dress pants and black shoes. Jasper had told him that he would be wearing a tux, to which Harry asked him when he wasn't wearing one as well. Alice had chimed in and told him how strange it would be for both of them to wear a tux. Harry shook his head and sighed, pulling his hair back as he remembered all of the dance lessons Jasper had given him since the day they had decided that they would go.

"You look wonderful."Jasper said, smiling as Harry spun around with shock.

"Oh, I didn't hear you coming up."Harry said, smiling as he listened to Jasper as the other vampire walked over and pulled him close.

"Lost in your thoughts were you?"Jasper asked, smiling as Harry hummed and nodded his head lightly.

Harry smiled as he ran his hands over Jasper's chest, knowing what the vampire was wearing since Alice had told him. Jasper wore black pants, black shoes, and a black jacket. His undershirt was the same blue of Harry's shirt and his tie was an even deep shade mixed in with black and red.

"Come on; let's head down so Carlisle, Esme, Severus and Remus can get pictures."Jasper said, smiling as Harry nodded his head and followed him out of the room.

Ever since Harry was turned, Severus and Remus were frequent visitors and often stayed for a few days at a time. Jacob and Dean also visited many times, and because of that, the relationship between the Cullen's and the Shifters was slowly getting better. Harry smiled as he thought of this, his eyes dancing in happiness.

They walked down the stairs and were greeted by silence as everyone looked at them. Harry's shoulder's rose as if he was blushing, as he felt everyone staring and him and Jasper, tucking himself closer to his mate. Jasper smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry, laughing as everyone started gushing over them like they had for Edwards and Alice along with Emmett and Rosalie.

"You look amazing Harry!"Alice said, hurrying over and pulling the other vampire away from Jasper so she could spin him around to get a full view.

"Thanks Alice."Harry said, smiling and sighing as Severus and Remus walked over and pulled him into a hug.

Harry closed his eyes contently, listening to Severus' and Remus' heart beats. He found the sound comforting and he wished he could stay like that for a long time. Harry blinked as they pulled away and he was pulled back over to Jasper so pictures could be taken. Harry and Jasper were soon standing still for many pictures as both sets of parents wanted pictures of just them and then all of their children together.

-I hope they let us go soon.-Harry thought, making Edward chuckle and nod his head in agreement.

Soon enough, Harry and the others were finally allowed to leave for the dance. Harry sighed as soon as he was outside, smiling as the cool air washed over him. He listened as Edward and Alice headed over to Edward's Volvo and Emmett and Rosalie followed. Jasper led him over to his car and helped him in before getting in himself.

The ride to the school was filled with a comfortable silence, though Harry was worrying about what would happen. Ever since he was transformed, he noticed that there was a tense air around the Cullen house and it got even tenser at school when Harry had to go to his classes. He knew that everyone was worried about James since they hadn't been able to track him down, but at the same time he knew that he could handle himself.

Jasper looked over and tilted his head, feeling the worry and slight annoyance coming from Harry. He frowned lightly and reached over, taking the smaller hand in his own. Harry smiled faintly and lightly squeezed Jasper's hand, feeling the pressure returned. Harry listened as the sounds of laughter, music and talking reached his ears even before they pulled into the school parking lot.

He listened as Jasper slowed the car down and finally found a parking spot. Harry smiled as he got out of the car, blinking as he was assaulted with many smells and sounds. He shook his head lightly, momentarily overwhelmed but it soon passed.

"Come on, Alice and the others are waiting by the entrance."Jasper said, smiling as he took Harry's hand and led the other towards the doors.

-xxxxxxxx-

Hermione looked around eagerly, annoyed that the strobe lights were making it difficult to see. Beside her, Draco was talking with Neville and another student from class, Blaise, while Luna and a girl named Pansy talked to each other. Hermione was dressed in a deep red dress and her hair was pulled back into a neat bun. Luna wore a silver dress and her hair fell down her back in graceful waves.

"Oh! I see Harry!"Hermione said, making the others look at her before looking where she was pointing.

Draco smiled as he watched Harry and Jasper walk into the auditorium, both looking slightly uncomfortable. He laughed as Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him through the large crowd and towards their friends. Neville smiled and took Luna's hand, saying goodbye to Pansy and Blaise before they followed Hermione and Draco.

Harry smiled as the smell of Hermione and Luna's soft perfume reached his nose, laughing as he was suddenly hugged tightly by both girls. Jasper shook his head and smiled, greeting Neville and Draco as Hermione and Luna pulled back and both gushed over Harry.

"Alice, Rosalie! You both look gorgeous!"Hermione said, her eyes wide as she took in the two female vampires.

"Thank you Hermione! You look very beautiful yourself!"Alice said, smiling as she hugged the taller girl while Rosalie smiled.

Harry laughed as he talked to Draco and Neville, half listening as Hermione, Luna, Alice and Rosalie were soon talking about the dance and the cheesy, though well done, decorations. Edward, Emmett and Jasper hung around, not really talking but not looking threatening either. Harry smiled as he listened to Neville and Draco talk about how happy their parents were that they had asked their dates to the dance.

"I know, dad and Remus were happy that Jasper asked me."Harry said, blushing as Jasper wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Come on Alice, let's dance."Edward said, smiling as Alice agreed and followed him out of the dance floor.

Soon Hermione and Draco headed out to dance as well followed by Emmett and Rosalie. Harry shifted as Neville and Luna walked away to get something to drink, smiling when Jasper leaned down and kissed him gently.

"Shall we dance?"Jasper asked, his voice soft as he looked at Harry.

"Alright."Harry said, his eyes shining with happiness as he walked pulled onto the dance floor.

Jasper smiled as a slow dance came on, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling his mate close. Harry sighed happily as he reached up and wound his arms around Jasper's neck, resting his head against the older vampire's chest with content. Alice and Edward smiled as they swayed lightly close by, Alice closing her eyes as she relaxed against Edward.

Nearby, Dean and Jacob smiled as they stood on the edge of the dance floor. They had both been invited by one of their friends who went to the school, which was why they were there. Dean blushed as he leaned against Jacob's side, smiling as the Shifters arm wrapped around his waist.

"I'm glad that they're happy."Jacob said, looking down at Dean as his mate nodded his head.

"Yeah, Harry deserves it."Dean said, smiling even more as Jacob hummed in time with the song.

They soon walked onto the dance floor and started dancing, though they were taken by surprise when the song ended not long after they started dancing and switched to a faster paced beat. Harry blinked and opened his eyes, his shoulders rising again as Jasper smirked and moved so he was behind Harry.

Alice laughed as she spotted Harry, knowing that if the teen were still human he would be blushing so hard as he and Jasper rocked and moved together. Luna grinned when she saw Harry and Jasper, her own arms linked behind Neville's neck as they moved.

-This is a very interesting dance.-She thought, chuckling as she watched Harry attempt to pull away but was simply pulled back by Jasper.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"I can't believe I danced like that!"Harry said, hiding his face behind his hands as he and Jasper sat down at one of the small tables that were set up around the dance floor.

"What's wrong with the way we were dancing?"Jasper asked, smirking when he felt Harry's embarrassment but it was also tinged with lust.

Harry remembered on how closed they had been pressed together, and the fact that both he and Jasper started to get aroused from the movement's of their bodies and the closeness. He shuddered lightly and rested his head against the cool tabletop, letting his hair hide his face as a few strands had come loose from the tie.

Jasper chuckled softly and lightly rubbed Harry's back, smirking as the other vampire leaned back into the touch. He looked around and raised an eyebrow when he saw Dean and Jacob, though he didn't question as to why they were there. He smiled faintly and continued to look around, watching as Draco and Hermione danced before seeking out his siblings. Emmett and Rosalie were still on the dance floor but he found Edward and Alice walking around.

Jasper frowned though, when he saw Alice looking worried. He stood up, making Harry lift his head and look in his direction with worry and slight fear. Alice hurried over to them, Edward on his heels. Jasper's eyes widened as he felt the anger and fear rolling off of the two, instantly pulling Harry to his feet and holding him close.

On the dance floor, Emmett and Rosalie stopped at the same time, both of them looking over to where their family was before hurrying to join them. Edward nodded his head tightly as the two joined them, Jasper growling softly as Harry clenched his hands in Jaspers shirt.

"He's near, I don't know where though."Alice muttered, looking around with worried eyes.

Jacob frowned when he saw the Cullen's looking around with worry, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling the other teen with him as he walked over to the family. His eyes widened as he met Jasper's eyes, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as he instantly started looking around.

"We'd better go. There are too many people here."Dean said, having caught on with what was going on by Jacob's reaction.

Harry hurried into the crowd, finding Draco, Hermione, Neville and Luna. He hurriedly told them that something came up and he needed to get going. They were worried, but they all understood and made Harry promise them that he would call each of them when things calmed down. Harry nodded and hurried over to Jasper, taking his mate's hand and allowing the blond to pull him out of the school.

Harry bit his lip, listening as Jacob handed Dean the keys to his truck and sent his mate off to take the tuck back to the reservation. Dean hurried off, following by Alice and Rosalie. Alice took Jasper's key's and Rosalie took Edward's, wanting to get back to the house as soon as they could so they could warn Carlisle and Esme.

"Come on Harry, we're going to take the forest."Jasper said, Harry nodding his head as his senses expanded.

All five of them hurried behind the school and into the forest. Harry heard a snarling sound as Jacob shifted, making Harry shiver since he could feel Jacob running behind him. He listened to everything around them as he followed Jasper who was ahead of him. He knew that Edward was to his right while Emmett was to his left, all of them moving as one as they leaped over logs and streams.

-Edward, I don't like the feeling I'm getting-Jasper thought, Edward frowning as they continued to run towards their home.

Minutes passed before the smell of smoke and fire filled their senses. Harry stumbled and fell to the ground as his senses were even more sensitive than the others. Jacob was going wild, howling and attempting to hide his nose.

"Get to the house!"Harry screamed, Jacob standing over him as Emmett, Jasper and Edward turned and darted through the rest of the forest.

"Esme! Carlisle!"The men screamed, their eyes wide as fear and hatred filled their bodies at the sight before them.

Jasper looked over as the sounds of the cars reached him, watching as Emmett and Edward raced over to their mates as Alice and Rosalie jumped out of the car and started sprinting towards the house. Jasper looked around the forest, trying to single out anything that might be from Carlisle and Esme, but it was hard to do since the overpowering feelings coming from his siblings flooded his mind along with his own fear.

A loud howl reached all of their ears, making a snarl rip from Jaspers throat as he tore back into the forest. He skidded to a halt as he came to the area where he had left Harry. Jacob was laying on his side, bleeding from a wound on his side. Jasper looked around, his eyes wide with horror and fear.

"Harry!"He screamed, his voice echoing through the trees as birds took flight.

-xxxxxxxx-

Harry panted as he fought against the many hands that held him. He snarled and lashed out, only to be hit or thrown. He snarled as he was thrown onto the ground, feeling dampness in the air. He could feel James staring at him and jumped to his feet, flying over to the other vampire and colliding.

Thunder crashed through the air, the lightning soon following. James smirked as Harry was picked up and thrown back by the two other vampires he had brought with him. One was a man with dark skin and dark black hair. The other was a woman with tanned skin and deep brown hair.

Harry shuddered as rain fell, images flooding into his mind. He smirked and stood up, standing tall. James frowned and jumped back as Harry jumped towards him, colliding with the woman. She screamed as Harry dug into her skin.

Howls filled the air as large bodies moved towards them. James hissed as two Shifters leaped over the water and landed beside Harry. Harry jumped back, letting the Shifters take care of the woman and the other man. He turned and looked at James, crouching as the other vampire did the same.

"I'm wondering how you survived."James said, jumping towards Harry only to be thrown back.

"Carlisle got to me before I died. You didn't do that good of a job."Harry said, dodging as James started towards him.

Harry listened as the Shifters fought, hearing the snarling and snapping of jaws. He snarled and leaped onto James' back, his hands seeking out the others neck. James growled and threw Harry from his back, jumping after the younger vampire.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Jasper looked up as the rain started to pour down, his panic mounting as he and the others continued to race through the forest, hoping to find Carlisle, Esme and Harry. Jacob had told them to move on, his wound healing slowly but surely thanks to what he was. Jasper looked to his right, watching as Alice flashed through the trees. A cry of relief rang through the hair, Edward's voice.

Jasper felt relief rush through him as he followed the feelings from Edward, bursting through the trees and seeing Esme and Carlisle being embraced by the others. However, his relief was short lived when he didn't see Harry anywhere. Esme looked at Jasper and ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist as Jasper seemed to crumple.

"James and two others attacked. They set the house on fire just as we got Severus and Remus out of the house. We had no choice but to leave."Carlisle said, looking around and noticing that Harry wasn't with them.

"Where's Harry?"He asked, worry filling him as Alice shook her head.

"He disappeared. We left him with Jacob since the smell of smoke was slowly driving Harry mad. We heard Jacob's howl and rushed back but Harry was missing."Edward said, Carlisle looking worried as Esme continued to hold Jasper.

"We need to find him. There's no telling what will happen."Carlisle said, the others nodding and racing off to find Harry.

Jasper looked around, straining to feel something that might be a stray emotion coming from his mate. About ten minutes into the hunt, they all ended up at Severus' house. Storm barked and whined, looking around for Harry frantically among the group. Jasper managed to send enough calming waves to calm the dog down and send her to sleep.

"I was wondering when you were going to…where's Harry?"Severus asked, his eyes wide when he saw the anger and fear in everyone's eyes.

"There's no time for standing around! A few of the Shifters called and said that there are the sounds of a fight happening close to the beach."Remus said, appearing in the doorway.

Jasper disappeared as soon as the words left the werewolf's mouth, instantly disappearing into the forest and heading in the direction of the beach. He heard and felt his family running close behind, Edward catching up the fastest.

"We need to calm down and see how Harry is doing. We will help."Edward said, Jasper nodding his head as the sounds reached their hearing range.

All of them jumped through the trees, though they froze at what they saw. A fire was burning brightly despite the heavy rain. The two Shifters were tearing into a female vampire as Harry and James fought to gain the upper hand against each other.

Jasper snarled and ran over to James and Harry, tackling the dirty blond vampire to the ground. Emmett and Edward hurried to help the Shifter against the female as Alice and Rosalie threw the remains of the third vampire into the fire. Esme and Carlisle tended to the second Shift as he had been thrown back and was bleeding.

Harry cried out as he was thrown back, skidding along the sand and coming to a stop at the water's edge. He watched as Jasper and James fought, climbing to his feet as Jasper was thrown back. Harry snarled and leaped onto James' back, locking his legs around the vampire's waist and his hands clamping down around James' neck.

Jasper groaned and looked up, watching with wide eyes as Harry tore James' head off and tossed it into the fire. He got up and quickly helped Harry, the two of them working together to dismember James and burn him. Soon, all that was left of the battle was the fire, which was already starting to die.

Harry leaned into Jasper, clinging to him tightly as his mate held him close. Jasper nearly snarled at Rosalie as she walked over, but fought back the urge to as she looked at him. Harry shook as he continued to cling to Jasper, shying away from everyone that came close and attempted to look him over.

"Come on, we need to leave. Let's get to Severus' house."Carlisle said, the others nodding their heads as Jasper picked Harry up in his arms.

-xxxxxxxx-

"Thank God we no longer have to worry about James."Alice said, smiling as Severus draped a blanket over her shoulders even though she didn't need it.

"How are the Shifters?"Remus asked, looking at Harry who was wrapped in Jasper's arms.

"They're fine. A little banged up, but nothing too bad."Carlisle said, sighing softly and running a hand through his hair.

"Where will you guys live now? I mean, your house was completely destroyed, correct?"Severus asked, frowning as they all nodded.

Storm whined as she rested her head on Harry's leg, lightly licking his hand as he rested a hand on her paw. Jasper sighed and buried his face in Harry's hair, drinking in the smell of his mate.

"We can easily rebuild a new house and get new things. A lot of the important things were stored away in the shed that we have behind the garage. Luckily they didn't burn that."Carlisle said, thinking of everything that would need to be done.

Silence soon rang through the house, broken only when Severus or Remus took a drink of their tea. Jasper soon excused himself and Harry and carried his mate up to Harry's old room, needing to be alone with the black haired vampire. Alice sighed and leaned into Edward's side, closing her eyes softly.

"Severus, you know we cannot stay here longer. We were planning on moving to another state when the school year ends."Carlisle said, Severus nodding his head slowly even though he didn't look too happy about his son leaving.

"It's a small price to pay when it comes to keeping our secrete safe."Esme said, taking Carlisle's hand.

"Where will you go?"Remus asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the family.

"We were thinking about moving to Michigan for a few years. Of course we will be sure to visit. I know Harry wouldn't be able to stay away too long."Carlisle said, smiling as Severus and Remus chuckled lightly.

Upstairs, Harry sighed as he lay on top of Jasper closing his eyes as his world slowly started to right itself again. He was still shaken up, but not as badly as he thought he would have been. Both he and Jasper could hear what the others were talking about, and Harry felt slightly saddened since he knew that he would have to move.

"Like Carlisle said, we can visit a lot."Jasper said, his voice soft as Harry turned his head in his direction.

"I know, but I'll be missing out on a lot. I won't get to see Hermione or Draco or the others grow up."Harry said, closing his eyes.

"That may be true, but at the same time you can visit them anytime you like."Jasper said, smiling as Harry nodded lightly.

Harry sighed softly and laid his head back down, listening as Jasper breathed. He closed his eyes and listened to everything around him, from the sounds of the rain on the roof to the conversations downstairs. He listened as Carlisle and the others talked about rebuilding their house and that it would take a little while.

"I am sorry that this had to happen on Valentine's Day though."Jasper said, making Harry blink and life his head.

Harry raised an eyebrow and his mouth twitched slightly before he started laughing. Jasper tilted his head to the side before he started to chuckle as well, shaking his head lightly before Harry rested a hand on his cheek and kissed him.

"At least we no longer have to keep watching over our shoulders."Harry said, pulling away from the kiss and smiling as he felt Jasper nodding his head.

They could all finally relax and enjoy their time together. No longer did they have to worry about Harry being taken by James or any of them being attacked. Emmett and Rosalie could go on trips freely and Harry didn't have to worry about his dad or Remus being targeted by James. Harry smiled as he relaxed, his mind finally free of worry.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

-Epilogue-

Time passed, Harry called Hermione and the others and told them that everything was fine. The Cullen's house was completely rebuilt after the ashes and what little of the house was left. Carlisle had talked with the fire department that the fire started because of a kitchen fire, but no one was harmed.

Harry moved back in with the Cullen's after spending a few months with his dad. The rest of the school year passed without much of a fuss. Graduation came and went, Harry getting almost all A's on his final exams and thus his grades. Hermione and his friends had a large party at the Cullen's house, in which even Jacob and his pack showed up to celebrate.

A few weeks after graduation, Harry, Jasper, Severus and Remus all flew over to England to visit Adrianna. She was very supportive of Harry, even though she was well aware of his new change. They spent a month over there before flying back to Forks. Harry spent the summer camping with his family and spending time with his friends.

Sadly, Harry had to break the news to his friends that he was going to have to move. Hermione and Luna were very upset, but after Harry explained everything and the reason for him moving, they understood. Soon, Harry and the Cullen's were packing up their things, having bought a new house in Michigan already. Harry was sad the entire day, even though he would have Storm with him. He knew that he would miss his dad and all of his friends, but at the same time he knew it was for all of their safety.

Harry drove with Jasper for the trip, having to make a lot of stops to let Storm out to use the bathroom. Emmett was driving one of the two moving trucks so he had left the day before along with Edward who was driving the other truck. Carlisle and Esme were in their own car while Rosalie drove Emmett's Jeep and Alice drove Edward's Volvo. They arrived in Michigan in a day and a half, due to all of their frequent stops.

Life in Michigan was interesting, what with the very unpredictable weather. Harry made friends as he attended college. Carlisle found a job, not at a hospital, but instead at a college as a professor. Edward and the others of the family did also go to college…again. Esme opened a shop as a florist and everything started to settle down.

Harry often visited his father and his friends. Remus and Severus were soon married and adopted a young girl, who was also a werewolf, named Kayla. It took awhile, but she soon warmed up to Harry and got used to the idea that he was a vampire. Draco and Hermione were soon engaged a year after they graduated.

Draco became the owner of a publishing company and Hermione was putting herself through Medical school. Luna became a writer for her father's paper called the Quibbler and Neville became a florist. Harry often traveled back and forth, though he stayed in the shadows around Forks since he knew that if anyone really saw him and the fact that he hasn't aged, questions would be asked.

Dean and Jacob remained together and were even married. Harry was happy for his friends and made sure to visit the reservation as well. Time passed, and with it Harry and Jasper soon got engaged and then married. Their honeymoon was in Hawaii at which they spent nearly a month there just relaxing and enjoying each other. Sadly though, as time passed, Harry watched as his friends got older and started their own families.

Hermione and Draco had twin girls named Victoria and Sophia. Luna and Neville had a boy, which they named Markus, and then a girl named Janice. Harry was still saddened as he watched them grow and go through school. However, Harry knew that even when his friends were gone they would still be with him.

Harry smiled and looked up at Jasper, leaning into his mates arms. He sighed softly and welcomed the kiss, even though he was saddened. They were both at the graveyard, standing beside the graves of Severus and Remus. Harry sighed again as he rested his head against Jasper's chest, closing his eyes.

"Come on Harry, we will visit them next year."Jasper said, pressing another kiss to Harry's head.

"Yeah…"Harry sighed, waving to Kayla as they walked past her.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Well there it is everyone, the very last chapter of Blind Love Blind Faith. I hope you all have enjoyed this fanfic just as I have enjoyed writing it. I know that you all expected/hoped for a longer fanfic, but like I said before it was time to end it. Thank you all for waiting and reviewing for this fanfic, and I hope you enjoy my other fanfic's.


	9. Important Notice

Alright my dear one's, I know that you all are getting tired of author's notes and so on, but this is important so please listen. The reason for not updating my fanfic's as promised is because there has been too many ideas for new ones and not enough inspiration for the current ones. I have also decided that I will be leaving fanfiction and going to a new site. I have not decided which site but I will have the same penname or something like it. I have decided that I will not be posting any new chapters until have I have written three chapters above the current one that is posted dealing with my story New Start On Life.

As for my other's that are not finished, they are going to be completely redone, yes, this includes Deaths Angels. All new versions will be posted on the new site and I will add a note onto the story or onto my profile stating where you can find it. For a complete list of my stories that will be redone, please look at my profile. I am sorry if this upsets you, but I feel that it is for the best and will allow me the allotted time I need to focus on stories. For any further questions please message me.

Thank you all.

VioletEyedPrincess.


End file.
